Bonds of Survival OAV
by dennisud
Summary: What if after EoE Shinji had to take care of an injured Asuka, ... and Equally injured Rei? Epilogue revised, mainly rewording, corrections and some adding and deleting of sentences and such. Several oneshots based on this!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is a Re-write of my first stab at an Evangelion Fic.   
OK For those who just wanted an EVA-ONLY story which some of you had e-mailed me to and given me constructive reviews on   
the subject. Well here is that A/U without any crossover, cross my heart!   
There will be slight differences from the first chapter, but more pronounced as we pass chapter 5.   
But, I don't see this pass10 chapters so we'll see. Enjoy and as always I welcome Reviews as long as they are constructive!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for prereading this revision!   
Oh, before I forget, John Brown will be doing a sequel to the original, so keep an eye out for it!   


**Bonds of Love and Survival-OVA**

**Chapter #1: Awakenings**

**Third Impact has occurred!**

**Shinji's POV:**   
You were there floating in front of me, in the LCL fluid we occupiedduring the event called Third Impact.   
We locked our eyes and saw into each others hearts. I knew then, that I loved you Rei, or Lillith.   
But I knew. felt the spirit I had known as Rei Ayanami was the one I had wanted within my heart.   
Whatever happened I knew that wouldn't change.   
I also was thinking of another, a red headed demon who through all her tirades and abuse had the other half of my heart.   
I loved her at first sight, yet that would filter into my mind till now, when I realized my responsibilities here, and mu punishment meant that neither of them would be with me. It wouldn't be fair.   
You acknowledged me and my thoughts with a shake of your head, a smile, and mouthing "I know" to me.   
That startled me, I knew what had to happen, yet you saw what I desired   
You saw what I wished, as we both in this Third Impact decided man's fate as well as my own on this earth.   
I wanted them to be ... as individuals. I didn't want the wholeness that a collective existence would bring.   
I didn't agree with my father or any other powers that be. I fervently believed in my guilt of what had happened though.   
So I chose to go back to the devastated and desolate earth. While I asked that all should stay in their fatasy worlds   
as I accepted this fate I had thought was deserved. But in the back of my mind, I still thought of them both.   
I just wanted to go home and be with them. That was all I really wanted, but I had my punishment to live   
through ... alone, and that's what I thought as I suddenly heard the ocean and the small of salt,... and LCL.   


**The Beach******

(Shinji's POV) 

As I awoke to gaze at an unnaturally reddish sky, I realized that I was on a beach.   
I clawed my hands in the sand to confirm what I heard,   
and brought a hand ful of sand to smell it and feel it's tecture.   
Though the scent of salt in my nostrils, and the surf pounding the shore gave me   
a clue as to where I was, I also smelled something sickly familiar, ... LCL. 

The smell of blood so familiar, was also interlaced with the salty sea breeze I smelled.   
As I gathered myself up from my prone position, I noticed a reddish form next to me.   
There lying next to me seemingly asleep, was the first of my loves.   
Asuka was in her plug suit lying there with what looked like obvious wounds to her arms and legs,   
as well as one on her lower abdomen. ("The attack by the MP-Evas, oh god this is the result?") I asked myself.   
But only one was bandaged tight. Her whole right arm was covered in a white bandage that stretched from her hand to her shoulder.   
As I looked closer for signs of life, I saw the rhythm of her soft breathing as her chest went up, and down. 

Suddenly all the images and feelings from my experiences of Third Impact came back in a whirlwind that and clouded my thoughts and actions. 

I then suddenly found myself straddling her midsection ... and strangling her! In my mind, these actions didn't register as real.   
Just another of those false illusions that I saw before. Maybe I'm still in Third Impact.   
Then I felt it. A warm touch on my cheek. Asuka had her hand on my cheek looking with the one blue eye not covered by a bandage. It finally registered, she was real, she wasn't dead. I then knew this was real.   
I fell onto her crying, convulsing and not believing I had almost killed her.   
"I think I'm gonna be sick," was all I heard followed by her vomiting.   
I didn't look back as I got up and ... ran away. It seems that old habits die hard, as i stopped at her shout! 

"Shinji, please, I.. I can't get up. I ... need help." Then as I hesitated,   
debating whether I should go back, she ranted.   
"Get you butt back here you baka, I need you!"   
The "I need you" came out differently than the rest of her rant. Like something caught in her throat.   
I turned around, she was lying there turned half was towards me in pain. Her face showned her anguish and need.   
She had to lie partially on her injured arm to yell at me. I quickly rushed back at her pained statement and expression.. 

"Asuka, I'm sorry I just ... panicked. I ... " was all I could say as I carefully moved her away from   
the surf, and her now evacuated LCL. She didn't say anything, just nodded her head as I moved her.   
After a few minutes, as we leaned onto an out cropping of rock next to the beach, I waa rubbing her back as a way of helpingher keep her stomach in her body as we then took in our surroundings. 

In front of us was a blue sea, with a reddish band right off the edge of the beach.   
Overhead was a ribbon of red encircling the earth in a cirular angle as if a ring like around saturn,   
but much smaller and souly red in color. I shuttered at it knowing what was it's contents.   
Then, to either side of us we observed the devastation what we surmised was the remains of Tokyo-3.   
It was now a huge hole that seemed to stretch to the center of the earth. It seemed to us that we were alone.   
But that tingle in the back of my mind stirred at that thought, trying to achieve it's goal saying to me,   
"No your not ... alone." in a stoic calm way. which reminded me of ... her. I knew this was true, she would come soon.   
That made me smile. "What are you smiling at Baka?" Asuka was asking in a questioning though not with the usual burtish tone   
in her voice. 

I thought of what to do next, I thought I go and scout around for food, shelter,   
and some sort of transport since I knew by now Asuka couldn't crawl very far let alone walk on her own.   
I then knew I had to step up and take care of her and get her well. I owed hwe that at least.   
After some further discussion, I gathered a large piece of wood for her to handle as a weapon   
and I left to search for food, shelter and clothing. 

**The Search**

As I found myself on the outskirts of the remains of Tokyo-3. I found to my delight that the stores that weren't either obliterated by Lillith's assention or crumbling by the time water and wind, some there still had food, and clothing which were still usable.   
Then I founda working Quad-trac (The four-wheeled off road motorcycles) and found a wagon to hitch it to. I was extatic as Now we hand transportation, food, and clothing to change into that didn't reek of the smal of LCL.   
I first gathered exactly what we needed, from the stories that hadn't collapsed and started back within a few hours since I left Asuka.   
She had gathered some more pieces of driftwood and started a small fire by her self, injured as she was. That determination was showing through, Asuka was slowly getting herself back together again   
It made me so proud of her tenacity and sheer force of will. Something I hadn't seen since before the Fifteenth angel, and of course   
the battle with the MP Evas. That brought a shutter to me at those horrible memories.   
What I had remembered of what remained of her, almost made me barf right there. I stopped the bike to calm down and collect my thoughts. I tried to remember that which made Asuka special, only to remember my failures with her.   
Hw I couldn;t save her from those ugly Mp-Evas, how I couldn;t save her from the fifteenth angel, then what I did in the hospital room. What a scumbag I was thinking she'd even think of me as anything but a perverted little slug. I sermised that I'd just be helping her recover than as other came back, I would quietly leave and find my own way. It would be better that way, she'd have a chance to find someone worthy, not like me! 

I sighed then situated the supplies, and at Asuka's insistence, I left her to cook our first meager meal, and   
returned to the stores I found to get some bedding and camping supplies and a mattress   
which I had seen undamaged at a store front. I gathered a bunch of pillows and bed linens and blankets   
from a furniture store and lined the wagon with it to carry back to Asuka.   
I hooked up a second wagon with the rest of the provisions. I resolved to cherish the time I would have with her,   
but already half my heart was breaking, knowing I had already lost her before I had a chance. 

**The Lake**

As I headed back to Asuka, I passed by the three lakes made by the destruction of the sixteenth angel,   
.... and Unit-00. A reminder of the other love I had lost, ... twice.   
I swallowed hard at the merories she had cause to awaken in my mind. Her wistful smile after the fifth angel, her sacrifice with the Sixteenth, The look on her face when I refused instrumentality, and my need for her here. But that was not to be she wasn't here,   
... or so I thought. 

As I had ridden this trail twice before I did notice the difference as I saw something lying on the beach   
a few hundred feet down the farther side of the beach. If I hadn;t glanced that way that moment, I would have missed it.   
Now I knew Asuka though not saying itout loud was very anxious to be left alone for so long,   
so I was hesitant to investigate the discrepancy on that beach. But something drew me there, toward that discrepency. 

As I drove the bike closer, I couldn't imagine it happening again.   
There lay an unconscious figure naked. It was human, and definitely female with dark bluish hair.   
As I approached her, I saw that she had injuries that mirrored Asuka's almost exactly..., she looked familiar   
While Asuka's right arm was bandaged, her left arm was similarity bandaged.   
I also noticed she had the same exact wounds on her body as Asuka, but on the opposite side of her body.   
I thought about this as I ran to her. Then a sense of dread. What if all I find is her dead body. I couldn;t accept someone coming back only to die! Then I finally saw her face, ...it can't be, but there was an unconcious Rei Ayanami.   
But I had to see if she was alive. I stopped for a second, reliving both their deaths, ... both done for me.   
But, ... I continued in the hope that I wouldn't have to see her dead again. 

She was, ... ALIVE! 

She had a pulse, so I gathered her up in my arms and placed her on one side of the wagon,   
on the pillows and covered her in the blankets. Then we started back towards where I had left Asuka.   
As I started the motor, she stirred. I shut the bike down and moved back to where she was.   
She looked up at me ... at first confused, then a beautiful smile came on her face.   
I hugged her and told her how much I missed her. She hugged me back with as much effort as she could with her one good   
arm. A tear also traced a path from her one red uncovered eye. She even had her left eye covered. Asuka had her right one   
covered. Oh god Asuka, what would she do if she knew Rei was alive! I became worried as I filled Rei in on our current   
situation.   
She frowned for a second when I told her Asuka was alive, but that soon faded.   
I informed her that we had better get going or Asuka will have a coronary.   
She nodded yes and laid down in the linen covered wagon. 

As I was navigating the bike and wagons through refuse covered land back to the beach, I still was troubled.   
Would Rei stay with me of her own free will? If I gave her the choice, would she stay, or leave?   
I had now more doubts as to whether this would work at all. But I carried on more for their sakes than mine. 

As we were getting closer to Asuka's position, I became more and more worried.   
What would Asuka's reaction be to Rei being alive? Would she actually try to hurt her?   
I was becoming so nervous, I almost ran into the last lake just before the rise where just beyond laid Asuka.   
I smelled food being cooked. Again she surprises me with overcoming adversity again in her own indomitable fashion.   
Then it hit me. She might kill Rei. I finally made a decision. One that I would later regret as one that almost cost me both of   
them! 

I stopped far enough away I figured to be able to talk to Rei of what I decided.   
I sat on the edge of the wagon she was in as I told her that "it might be a good idea not to approach Asuka today.   
It might be better" I told her "if I set up a place for her here about100 yards away from Asuka and set her up here with food,   
and other supplies, and then I would try to shuttle between the two and keep the disseption for a while, at least until I can talk   
her into the idea of Rei being alive and her not wanting to kill her." Though I saw some doubt in her eyes she agreed. 

After I secured the area around Rei, I set her up with a handgun from what looked like a Japanese officer's   
uniform on the ground. I then did something that surprise both of us. I bent down intending to kiss her on the forehead as this   
was as bold as I could get. But at the last minute, Rei moved her head up and back and instead of a forehead to kiss, I was   
kissing ... her lips! I tried to move away, but Rei put her hand on my shoulder and eventually we both gave into the kiss.   
Only the need to breath finally broke the kiss. Well I felt much happier, now that Rei had let me know her feelings for me.   
And as we gathered our breath, and Rei laid back down on the makeshift bed I made for her,   
I made sure she had the gun just under the blankets and then after squeezing her hand   
I went back to the Quad-trac and the other wagon .   
After a wave to her, I started the engine and headed to where I left Asuka. 

It was getting late by the time I had gotten back to the beach.   
As soon as I cut the engine, a slew of German and Japanese curse words filled the air, .... all directed at me. 

As I came around the bluff where Asuka was sitting a stick flew towards me, just missing my head.   
"Damn it Baka, where the hell have you been?" said a irate Asuka.   
I explained to her what had happened, (excluding my meeting Rei) and then I told her of the supplies I had found.   
She in her own unique way told me what we have for dinner and that she needed my help in changing and going to the   
bathroom.   
While I wasn't looking forward to it, I knew that I had to go through with it. I knew Asuka was going to demand many   
restrictions as she changed and her bathroom situation (I didn't know what she had in mind about that.)   
But after some very awkward moments, she had gotten out of the suit and into some regular clothes.   
I had to be her human clothes rack while she insisted I keep looking up to the sky. I think she must have been having fun at my expense because as her balance was not steady, she kept grabbing me in various places to steady herself.   
I chalked it up to Asuka being Asuka and didn;t read much into it as I tried not to react to each pinch and grab.   
But that last one being below my belt definitely got my attention as I looked down involuntarity and got a slap for my mistake.   
Finally, she was dressed as best could be and had done her natural functions will thankfully little help from me.   
We had the dinner she prepared and then got ready for bed. 

We bedded down for the night with Asuka on the opposite side of the fire from me.   
After one of her patented speeches of keeping my perverted self away from her,   
she laid down and within 15 minutes was asleep. That speech brought back the earlier memories of what I had done before,   
So I kept in mind that idea that she didn't want me for more than to help her survive, and so I'll do as much as is needed for her to survive. 

I took that opportunity to go to where I had left Rei, and took the cooked vegetables with me, they were still warm.   
When I got to her position, she was asleep already. But she had asked me just before I left to wake her up if I had food for   
her. I did just that, but not before I took a look at her closely. I could see her features even in the night because the moon was   
full, Her face as beautiful as ever, her legs tucked in and shapely. Her hands dainty and soft, while she simply exuded a sense   
of beauty and safety about her. I shook my head to clear my head and finally woke her up. 

Rei finished her dinner and then I filled her in on what I had planned.   
First, I was going to find a multi-room shelter for all three of us, but I would keep Asuka in the dark about Rei for now.   
Then I would move Rei in first and then as she had her room's door closed I would then move Asuka in to another room.   
So then I could have both of them under one roof while still keeping Rei secret safe from Asuka.   
So Thirty minutes before daybreak I left Rei who was still asleep, and headed to where Asuka's was sleeping.   
I finally got there and low and behold there sat Asuka making breakfast.   
I filled her into what I had planned, she approved the idea without her usual snide remarks.She wasn't thrilled with the great outdoors.   
So a shelter out of the wind, and potential rain made her more inclined to help.   
So, I went to pack up all our supplies and left a sheet with two sticks to shade Asuka as I began my search for shelter. 

**The Apartment**

I had decided to seek shelter in the only area that most buildings still stood.   
By coincidence, it was our old neighborhood. To my surprise,   
Misato's apartment building still stood, so with out any delay I headed there.   
It took almost two hours of first checking the place out, making sure that the building it self was sound and not on the verge of collapse. I then ventured into our old apartment, and surmised that that was the best place to stay for now.   
Not just because it was one of the few safe structures here, but the familiarity of the apartment would make the recovery time for Asuka and Rei go much easier. I inspected all the rooms, and made sure that the apartment was study and safe.   
Then I planned out my movements. First I would gather Asuka and our supplies and gingerly move them with the   
Quad-trac and the wagon. I steered clear of the lake area where I had left Rei before, and moved slowly towards the   
apartment. Finally we made it and I started to move the supplies upstairs, Asuka being first up and in her old room 

Then I got an idea, why not use the Quad-trac to literally climb the staircase   
and made it and our supplies up to the 4th floor where the apartment was?   
Well I tired it and it worked. Thankfully, having four wheel drive on the bike made turned and climbs easier.   
The first things I hauled up was the food, and our bedding supplies. 

I then made an excuse to her about leaving something behind, and due to the long trip back,   
I would be in by nightfall I would return. She was hesitant to let me go, but I similarly equipped her with a gun   
as I had done worth Rei. With that protection Asuka let me go. 

After a quick good bye, I headed to Rei's position.   
She was there calmly reading one of several books I had found in the stores. I explained the plan and she agreed but she told   
me I had to tell Asuka soon about her, or there could be a worse response from my fiery German friend.   
I calmly moved Rei and her supply wagon to the apartment building. I literally repeated myself with Rei moving into my old   
room. 

I wasn't too thrilled that I would have Misato's old room. Old memories were there as well, but I needed to stop that kind of thinking.   
I had more in mind. Plus, I really missed Misato.   


After having a cold dinner, and helping the girls each to the bathroom without Asuka noticing was a chore.   
I had the task on getting the two beds made and they slept in their rooms while I took another hour in cleaning out and   
boxing Misato's stuff and belongings. I'm sure both of them could hear me crying as I cleaned up the cluttered and disheveled   
Asuka's room, while I got into my bed to sleep in. That might have made the next morning so different   
as my bed held more than just me! 

**The Next Morning**

I had a horrible dream reliving the Third Impact, seeing friends become LCL, the battle, and then   
seeing Asuka and Rei, ... dying!   
In an instant, I was back at Misato's apartment, lying down in her bed.   
As I was relieved to see a familiar ceiling, I tried to look around and get up.   
I found I was pinned down on my side. I looked down and   
found to my confusion and   
amazement Asuka on one side of me, while Rei was on the other, both holding me tight each with their one good arm.   
They still had bandages on their limbs and now on various parts of their bodies. In the foggyness of awakening I said to myself,   
"They're alive,......... but how?" I asked myself. Then yesterday's events came back into my minds focus.. 

As I thought about this I noticed they were both sleeping. Asuka was snoring lightly, a firm arm   
wrapped around my waist, her hair in a semi-circle around her was as red and soft as ever.   
Her face was so lovely and cute as she slept. I had a smile on my face as I looked at her then Rei moved. 

I turned my attention to her and took her in with my eyes.   
She was so different than Asuka, but strangely had the same contented   
look as Asuka. Her now dark blue hair seemed to keep it's shape around her head.   
It was as soft as Asuka's, only much shorter.   
Her white skin shown as though it was glowing, though not as white as before the Third Impact.   
She had one hand under my arm and shoulder the other, her left,   
was in a sling showing she had been injured. 

Then a thought hit me, and I went from happiness to dread as I remembered how they died.   
I started to relive their horrible deaths again and my self doubt arouse like the head of a screaming demon.   
How can I protect them, if I couldn't save them then.   
How can I protect them now? Was this a second chance, another way to cause pain and sorrow?   
Why was I picked by the almighty force to do this?   
I had this on my mind as tears started to flow down my face. 

Then I felt a hand wipe them for each side of my face.   
One of my angels was looking at me, with the look of concern and care in her eyes.   
Did I see this clearly, or was it just the tears blurring my sight?   
Before any more concerns came to my mind I felt her hugging me tightly, and it stopped my tears.   
I asked them how she had ended up in my room.   
I had a terrible time the night before getting each of them to their beds.   
Yet they made it to my room without waking me.   
Rei finally answered, by describing how she heard Asuka use the wall for support, working her limbs and hooked herself   
around the door jams. She heard her wince several times in pain as she made her way to Misato's room. 

Then I asked how she got here. Rei simply stated that she "didn't want me to be alone when Pilot Sohryu awake.   
She might cause you physical harm." Asuka did not giev her a kind look at Rei's discription.   
She then explained a similar journey to Asuka's, from my old room to where I slept. 

As to why I didn't hear them make their way to my bed. Rei explained that I was so tired, an N2   
mine wouldn't have woken me up, plus she observed me having a nightmare.   
When she laid down opposite where Asuka had lain, I seemed to calm down.   
After that she got comfortable and fell asleep. 

Then after that was explained to me, I changed to what really drove that nightmare I had.   
"This is the result of your decision to stay Shinji, and your desire to be with those you care about the   
most," Rei, whispered to me with a sincere look.   
"So, we're here because you wanted us to be here ... with you."   
I felt very guilty to have dragged both of them into this desolate earth,   
where we had to fight to survive. 

"Yes, ... you wanted both of us to live, and ... to be happy!" answered Rei.   
I said, "But, how could both of you be ... happy?   
Weren't you with loved ones in the communal LCL?   
(I thought of my Mom and Dad, Misato, Kaji, and Asuka's Mom)   
I didn't want to take you away from that.   
I just wanted to pay for my mistakes without either of you getting involved." 

I then tried to get up and leave, and even with one good arm each Rei held me down as Asuka slept on. 

"Shinji, all you did was to give us the choice to come back. We didn't have to come back," Rei said   
quite sternly. "I could have stayed being a part of Lillith, and served in heaven," added Rei. 

Then Shinji felt Asuka stir. Somehow he got from under her without waking her, and help Rei to her room.   
He then made breakfast for the girls all the while Asuka had not known Rei was just two rooms away from her.   
He then finished the vegetarian breakfast by using a gas grill he had found the day before in the garage.   
He brought it up to the neighboring apartment and cooked there.   
After serving Rei her breakfast and closing his old room's door, he went about making his and Asuka's breakfast.   
After he had secured Rei, he woke Asuka up, and first helped her to the bathroom, closed the door and waited for her to   
finish. Then, he helped her to their dining room table and served her a makeshift breakfast that still filled their stomachs.   
After their breakfast, Asuka asked to be helped to the balcony, Shinji obliged her and they stood looking at the desolation   
and empty expanse that once was Tokyo-3. 

After some tense silence, Shinji simply started to talk, mainly about what he experienced during Third Impact.   
His realization of who was in Unit-01, the burden of having Rei/Lillith give him the final say on what would happen.   
Finally his apology of dragging her into what he considered his punishment.   
At that Asuka raised her good hand to stop his rant.   


Asuka then looked at her companion with a sad an contemplative look,   
and simply started to narrate what she experienced during third Impact.   
"I want you to listen, not intrupting me. Then when I'm finished I think you will understand." 

**Asuka's eyes**

I remember pain, ... extreme pain, ... then an abrupt change.   
I was on a floor with no real trace of texture or look, just a flat surface. I was lying on my back   
naked.   
I had no pain, then I suddenly was in my plug suit.   
As I sat up to inspect myself and look around as to how and where I was, I saw in the distance a shape coming   
towards me, As it came closer, it took a human shape. Then I started to recognize that it was human.   
She had long auburn/brown hair and the feminine shape of a women became apparent. As she came   
closer still I saw she was also wearing a red plug suit like mine, but as this person was an adult,   
and a woman, so she filled out the suit much more that I did.   
As I was thinking about all this before me, I then had a realization, why she was so familiar. 

MAMA!!!! 

I got up and ran with tears welling up in my eyes as she spread her arms out to catch me   
We hugged and cried as I had never before for several happy and comforting minutes.   
I finally caught my breath and as I lifted my head to start asking questions I had long ago wanted to ask her. 

"Why? Why did you pilot the Eva?" I asked my teary eyed mother not letting her go as she thought of   
an answer. 

"Oh my little Leipshin, I did it to protect you and all the other children from having to pilot, plus I   
had to find out why Yui Ikari had died when she tried to sync with her Eva." was what my mom, protecting me.   
Kyoto Zeppelin Sohryu 

"You mean Shinji's mom. She disappeared into Unit-01 during that sync accident, right?"   
I said quietly still embracing my mother. 

"Yes, and she was my friend. We collaborated in the projects schematics and while she toiled in   
Tokyo-3, I did the same in Germany." Kyoto replied. 

"You were friends ... with Shinji's mom?" I asked in confusion. 

"Yes we had a inter-university project on biomechanics when we were finishing our Doctorates together.   
She was the one who eventually brought me into Geherin, and I became the project manager for the   
German branch." she said. 

I then asked, "But Mama, What happened to you in your accident. I mean you came out of it , well   
crazy!" That was very hard for me to say acknowledging not only what I felt about her,   
but admitting my fear as well. But she just smiled and said;   
"That which came out was not me but a shattered husk of my soul.   
My spirit," She patted her chest "... my soul remained in Unit-02. So you see my little Leipshein,   
I have always been with you. I wished you hadn't had to go through seeing my husk kill herself,   
but know now that I have loved you always." She then started to cry just as much as I, when she said;   
"I wish I was more loving to you before the accident. But the job, and the problems   
with your father distracted me from what truly was important."   
She then hugs me again. I hope you can forgive me Asuka-chan."   
A flood of warmth washed over me, as she hugged me.   
I could feel her love and her regret at what had happened.   
My own regrets surfaced as well, my focus on the Eva, my treatment of those around me.   
My stubbornness and my habit of pushing others away.   
Finally, my burden of unworthiness was now lifted by my mother's true feelings,   
of course I had forgiven her, ... as I had finally forgiven myself. 

After this, my mother then informed me about the Third Impact and how you and Rei were involved.   
At first I was angry simply because I thought I should have been involved as well.   
But, my mother's explanation soon made me aware of your importance in the matter. 

She then explained that you (she pointed to Shinji) had to either decide to accept Third Impact,   
...or become one with everyone out there in the LCL! 

"So if baka Shinji had said to hell with this just everybody go and die, ... we will?'   
I asked apprehensively. 

"Yes, my little Leipshin. If he believes that, then that will be." 

"But, what would happen if he chooses to live in Instrumentality,   
or even back to the earth. Can he choose that?" I asked still nervous of the answer. 

"Yes, Little Asuka, that can also happen!" Mama replied. 

**Back to the balcony**

"But, why did you come back to a world where we will suffer, and have pain, and maybe hunger,   
and..." Asuka cut me off and holding his arm with her hand.   
"Yeah, but we could have happiness, and comfort, and ... love." She sighed. "I don't want to give that chance up."   
She sighed and then continued. "I relived my memories during Third Impact.   
I even saw a perfect world for me, with you as my friend, and us three in school,   
without Eva, and having our parents there taking care of us."   
She sighed, then after a moment, went on.   
"But it wasn't real, it wasn't ... alive to me. That's when I was shown the reality of my wounds,   
feeling them again, and the memories, of my mother, dead, and hanging there in front of me!"   
She stopped for a moment to gather herself, not believing that she had said something so secret to her to Baks Shinji.   
"Then I also saw you, ... alone, in a desolate world. Then I was given the chance to stay or go.   
I then sat there still my wounds throbbing while I had to make up my mind on whether to go back to   
the reality you chose for yourself, or to my utopia. I looked at you on that beach alone again,   
I remembered the way I had treated you, I owed you at least an apology for the way I treated you.   
Then, I felt two things in my heart, how alone we both were and how alone we felt, without each other." She then smiled.   
"I know I wasn't the only one you were lonely for. Though I don't particularly like her, I can understand how you would feel for her.   
She has always had a part of your heart, I'm even surprised she hasn't shown up by now." Asuka then laughed.   
"Oh knows, she might even land in our bathtub when she returns." 

Shinji was flustered at the way Asuka was talking, though encouraged with her declaration of expecting Rei to return,   
he still hesitated to tell her she was already here, just two rooms away. He took a chance then. 

"hmmmm, Asuka, hypothetically, what would you do if she did return?" asked Shinji nervously. 

Asuka got very quiet causing Shinji to jitter nervously.   
"I guess I would say hi!" She waved at him. "Then well with what's happened so far, I really don't know."   
She then looked away from him. 

There was some moments of silence until Shinji said,   
" I would have wanted the two people I care about the most here, with me." That was a big ans surprising statement from him.   
He looked at her with a caring look on his face. "If I could I'd truthfully would have you here with me ..."   
He sighed held his breath and then said," and Rei too. I cannot hide my feelings even as messed up as they are. Not anymore!"   
Asuka normally probably would have smacked him upside the head, but now reflecting on their experiences and of the baring of their souls, she instead became very philosophical. She then stood up face to face with him.   
"I will tell you the truth, it would not be easy to see her or have to live with her,   
but I know that she means as much to you as I do. I know that, and I accept that.   
But that doesn't mean we won't have our disagreements, it just means that I won't kill her if that's what you worried about."   
She took his hand hesitantly that old voice in her head telling her to crack his head open, but she suppressed that prideful voice for a new voice that told her they were in the same boat, so whatever feelings good or bad she had for Shinji, and for that matter Rei, she knew she wanted to be here with him , and not in some fantasy world that wasn't real. 

"I then remembered what was shown to me and those shared feelings we had before (During Third Impact)   
I knew your feelings where the same way I had felt inside. I then told Lillith, or whomever was in charge to   
send me to you." She sighed heavily this time trying to hold back her emotions.   
"You have to live to know you're alive, take the pain with the comfort," said Asuka now with tears   
building up in her eyes. 

Then scaring them both, Rei Ayanami opened the balcony's sliding glass door.   
After her two comrades caught their breaths, she stated;   
"Pilot Sohryu is right. I wanted to experience a life with meaning.   
All I had before Third Impact was Eva and an anticipation of death, because then I could not die.   
I Then became one with Lillith and lost myself there." She looked passively at both children and then continued,   
"I would have stayed there, a small piece of Lillith's soul and personality, except you had made your   
decision to return." She pointed to Shinji.   
"And with that decision was the desire to have Pilot Sohryu, ... and myself back with you."   
Both Asuka, and Shinji's eyes bug out in surprise of what Rei said   
"Your desire... was unspoken, but plain to Lillith, so she resurrected me in a normal human body, and deposited   
my soul and personality permanently into it. That is what you found on the shore of the lake, that is the   
I who is here with you now." Rei then became silent. 

Asuka was getting red with anger, squeezing Shinji's hand greatly. Shinji started to shake with pain.   
Then Asuka turned to Rei and asked, squeezing a bit harder at the answer.   
"Rei, how nice to see you, now when did Shinji find you on that lake shore?"   
Shinji was shaking his head no waving his free hand pleading Rei not to answer behind Asuka until she turned her head,   
he simply put his other free hand on back of his head.   
Rei finally answered, stating all the factual details that Shinji had neglected to mention to a now smiling Asuka.   
But, that smile would have skinned a cat!   
"So, you have been here since yesterday morning?" Asuka asked getting louder as each word was said!   
"Yes, and I have been in Shinji's room recuperating since this afternoon.   
"IN HIS ROOM!?!?!?" Asuka was furious!   
Before Shinji had all his fingers crushed by the now redfaced Asuka, He tried to remind her of what they had said earlier. 

"All of us had shared each other's memories while in the LCL and you and I know of what Rei was talking about."   
Shinji then took hold of Rei's hand with his other hand, as Asuka hesitantly loosened her grip on Shinji's now bruised hand, but not letting go. Rei knew it would take some time for the prideful German girl to open up to Shinji, and to her as well. 

"Thank you Shinji-kun, Pilot Sohryu for ... comforting me," said Rei in her stoic way 

"Would you stop calling me that wonder girl, it's Asuka, and don't you forget it!" 

Rei answered; "I will stop calling you Pilot Sohryu, if you stop calling me wonder girl." Rei had said   
it in a clear but unemotional way 

Asuka hrumped, but then shook her head yes. "Ok! Boy your going to be fun to hang around right   
Wonder....... ah, Rei." 

"That is all right, Asuka." Rei quietly said 

Shinji finally spoke; 

"Girls, I want to ... well I just want to say,.... ah well." I tried to get the words right, to thank them   
for being with me. But then I looked at them both. It was obvious they came back for more than what they said.   
I slowly smiled at them, my fears starting to melt away.   
Then they slowly, hesitantly (Especially Asuka!) laid their heads on my chest.   
I gently hugged them with my arms as, from the balcony we looked out on the devstated city of Tokyo-3   
We just stood there on the edge of the balcony there quietly enjoying each other's company,   
but also realizing that we had to come together at least as friends for us to survive.   
If things develop with one ... or both, well then we'll see what happens.   
As I stood in-between the girls while all of us were still on the balconey,   
they suddenly both looked back up at me, and asked in unison, "Well Shinji, what now"?   
  


Next, **Chapter 2: Decisions of Survival **will deal with basic survival and a decision on where to   
go from here! 

As you may have noticed, this is called an OVA because it has a different slant to the original story.   
You may have found more dialogue and more changes will occur. Especially after chapter 3, so keep reading   
Thanks to all and Enjoy!   
  
  



	2. Decisions of Survival

****

Disclaimers:

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful. I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am re-writing A/U of my other story to show what I thought would be a different ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived. Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Tex James and John Brown for pre-reading this revision!

If you read the original, this and the chapters to chapter five are very similar, but there are definite differences, and after chapter five it will be completely different, as the end will be of a different tangent.

Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this story.

****

Bonds of Survival-OVA

Chapter #2: Decisions of Survival

There was stillness to the atmosphere in the apartment balcony as the three former Eva pilots held each other.

They all had similar thoughts in their minds, comfort and warmth and a bit of apprehension.

Friendship was also beginning to take shape between the three lonely children.

All they knew for sure was that they were alone in the now devastated city of Tokyo-3.

They even were not even sure of the rest of Japan, or the world.

That alone had the effect of keeping them together now, and hopefully for them, from then on.

****

Shinji's POV

We all agreed then to check the rest of the apartment.

One of the things that we agreed on was that we would sleep in the same room, more for me being available for them should they need help during the night.

But the feeling I seem to get from them was more like a form of security for them, and myself.

The next day, we finally moved ourselves out of the communal bed we had slept in.

I helped each of them get up as their injuries severely limited their mobility.

As we checked the rest of the apartment, we discovered surpassingly that the lights were working, and that the water still flowed in the bathroom and kitchen, though there was only cold water for now.

Rei suggested that we should boil water and use it to drink and cook with.

We all nodded in agreement to that idea.

As I help each of them to the room they wanted to check Asuka checked if there was any food in the cupboards and with the exception of Misato's beer, we had enough for a few days. While Rei, again with my helping her, found that there was enough clothing as long as the girls shared Asuka's, ... and Misato's clothes. Asuka at first furiously denied Rei could use her clothes, but then 

I promised to find some out in the city for both of them, she recanted with a grumble.

I then suggested that I would go out to find canned food and dry goods, as well since we didn't have to keep them refrigerated.

Both girls hesitated for a minute, I surmised because they were worried for my safety, before Asuka hesitantly then acknowledge that since I was the healthiest, then I should go. She looked down at the floor as she said that, trying to hide her concern. They then agreed to stay put since they couldn't move around very well. After this I took a quick bath, dressed and started for the stairs. But before I made it to the front door, they both called out to me. I turned to look at them.

Both held my eyes in awe. They were like two sides of a coin.

While one was fiery and unpredictable, the other was cool and logical anchor to our ship.

I walked towards them, then stopped just in front of them to look at them once more.

Due to their injuries, they were literally opposites.

Each girl's arms that were injured was the opposing arm to the other.

All their wounds were also in opposing sides of their bodies, even their injured eyes were on opposing sides yet you can see their inner strength show through.

This made me less anxious to leave them alone, but we needed supplies and that's what I was going to go get.

I then became more bold for a minute and hugged them both individually, first Asuka who after a few moments hesitation returned the hug, then I remembered, no I had a clear vision of the kiss Rei and I shared. Asuka shook me as I stared out to space. When I reacted not only to the vision, but the girl in my arms. I looked at her with loving eyes and slowly let my lips near hers. Looking intently at her as I neared I only saw not just a lonely girl but one who needed to be comforted to be loved. Our lips met and for a few moments there was nothing but us two in our own universe feeling each other's lips and bodies intertwined and glowing with the feeling of caring and dare I say love? We lasted there in our loving embrace kissing and exploring our lips and tongues, and reveling in those deep feelings we now expressed.

Finally we broke the kiss with wide smiles and loving gazes to each other. We then hears several small intakes of breath, and turned out gaze to ... her.

Rei observed the whole thing. I felt like crap plain and simple! Then Asuka looked at me and nudged me towards her.

It seemed that she knew what Rei was feeling. Imagine seeing the boy you care for kissing your new friend, and former rival. It was obvious what I had to do and of course under Asuka's gaze I repeated what I did with Asuka, with Rei. What freaked me out the most was the calm Asuka had during my kiss with Rei. After that I finally headed for the door, or I wouldn't have left that room at all. I then promised to be back as soon as possible.

They shook their heads, Asuka with her eyes closed, while Rei looked at me with her piercing eyes letting me know in no uncertain terms to hold to my promise.

I then turned to go, and then as I opened the door, I heard in unison, "Be careful!" They looked at each other in surprise.

I smiled, then when turned and headed out to the desolate world outside to gather what we needed to survive.

****

Search and Found

I explored the areas around the apartment building first. But then I noticed something.the thing that unnerved me was the fact that I was in a large technological city, ...but there was no noise other than the wind through nearby broken hulks of the buildings.

No noises you would associate with a busy city like car horns.

People talking and walking on sidewalks, noise from busses cars, and trucks, or a Jet airliner's engine from above. All non-existent.

But I had to get through this uneasiness so I could go out to find food to make sure that we could survive.

The first day, I had found mainly canned foods, dry goods, and part of a large department store

With women's clothes still intact. I also found a portable propane camping stove, which we had been using since.

I also found first aid kits and enough medical supplies to take care of the girls' wounds.

This relieved me to know I could finally change the gauze bandages, which had been on the girls for 2 straight days.

Over the last few days their bandage had gotten filthy, so these supplies should be welcomed by both of them.

I then made my way back just before dusk, and that's when I started noticing the lowering of the temperature.

But I rather enjoyed it since most of my life it had been a muggy and warm climate I lived in. A touch of coolness should help us sleep tonight. I smiled as I carried on.

When I got home and put the supplies I gathered away, I began my nurse duties helping them change their bandages and using antibiotic ointment to help heal their wounds.

Asuka was her normal defiant and staunchly confident self as her bandages were changed,

While Rei passively sat when I changed her bandages.

Both though could not help but wince as their arms were exposed to the air.

The cuts were deep but healing well. Then I noticed something; there was not evidence that the wounds were stitched.

It seemed as if the skin was brought together kind of like a slight cut, and was healing on it's own.

Of course this would leave a noticeable scar down both girls arms for the rest of their lives, but that wasn't what concerned us.

Our concern was on whether they would regain full use of their arms.

Then Rei suggested that "the last time she had a similar injury, it took a month of healing and physical therapy for her to regain her strength in that arm."

But Asuka pointed out that "this was a clear wound right down the middle of the arm, almost splitting it in half."

We then agreed to that they should have full use and strength of their arms within two months.

Their injured eyes though would take longer and what was most perplexing, was that when their eyes were exposed as I changed their bandages

Their eye color ... had changed. Both now had their normal eye color in their undamaged eye, a deep and glowing Blue, and Rei with her bright Crimson Red.

But their injured eyes both shared the same brilliant color of Green that I couldn't see a difference.

I finally told them of this, and I helped them to the bathroom to see for themselves.

As they both looked up they both gasped with surprise, even though I had warned them previously.

Yet, after a minute, a smile from Asuka, and a slight smirk from Rei acknowledged to me that it didn't really matter to them now.

That they could see out of those eyes seemed to be more important than appearance.

I did unnerve me though, as if both shared something that no one else had.

I thought about this as I then prepared dinner for us that night.

What else had changed? Did the girls have more things they shared?

I didn't know, but it would be an interesting two months while they recovered to see for myself.

So during the next 2 weeks I used the four-wheeled motor bike and went out to find enough food to survive on.

Luckily the sector where we lived still had power.

So, I took a daily trek to the nearest food marts, and supermarkets.

I gathered mostly canned food, and anything that wouldn't spoil over time.

Unless I could cook it back at the apartment! We even had refrigerated food till they started to go past the due date and spoil.

Now I'm sure you're curious about this so, I will go over this now! The sleeping arrangements had been discussed first and foremost. 

Since it was getting cold, we moved all the futons into the same room to stay together and to share the warmth as the weather was getting colder. As the nights grew colder, they slowly but steadily made their way closer and closer through the night. Until almost every morning I had to nudge them awake either because they sandwiched me between them, or were laying half on either side of me, even though I always insisted to sleep away from them when we went to bed. I still smile though. They're very cute when they sleep. Asuka with a light snoring and a slight bit of drivel out the side of her mouth. Then I turn to look as Rei, who seems to be snuggled up in almost a fetal position, with both her hands underneath her face quietly breathing in and out of her mouth and nose.

Otherwise, she did not move a muscle, other than her well-regulated breathing.

Finally, all pretense flew out the window as the girls insisted to stay with me in bed as snow began to fall probably as a result of the Third Impact affecting the weather now.

Normally, I am not a calm and collected person, even though I knew my feelings for them,

I wasn't thrilled that they both wanted to sleep in my bed, with me in it.

Now you'll say what teenage boy wouldn't want two cute and beautiful girls sleeping with him every night

(You Hentai's can forget about any unclean thoughts)

But they, ... and I seem to need this closeness every night as much as they seem to want it as well.

So, I compromised (More like caved in!) and with the promise of no groping or glomping me, and Visa versa.

Plus, Asuka grew angry and promised she was going to use her good arm to beat me with, if I didn't agree.

I finally oked the arrangement. Of course I had to lay side by side the futons into the room we shared after the second day, since I wound up on the floor, between two pushed together twin futons the first night, so I spent that second day traveling through Tokyo-3's intact furniture stores.

I finally found a queen sized futon which took a trip in wagons pulled by the Quad-Trac, several elevator trips up to our apartment, as each piece was brought up by me. When I finally moved the old futon beds out and the new bed in as I collapsed into it, and fell to sleep right away

Within a few minutes after the girls had seen what I did to get our bed into the apartment, the girls hobbled over and laid down on either side of me.

Rei's Move

The girls physically started to get better. So much so that by the end of the first week, they could walk with me on my daily excursions, though at first, for only a short distance.

Though they really couldn't help me lift or carry anything we'd needed, leaving all the heavy work to me.

Rei had a concerned look while Asuka smirked a whole lot at me having to be the pack mule while we scavenged the city.

As the day wore on though Asuka and I began to become concerned at Rei's growing apprehensiveness.

Finally, after dinner we asked her what was the matter. Well, ok I asked her, Asuka grunted indifferently.

"I do not really live here." was all she said. That got my, and Asuka's clear attention.

Well, Rei, what do you mean by that?" I asked with concern.

Yeah, Rei, what's got you so ... not you?" Asuka said in her usual tone.

Even though Rei had been with us for a week, she didn't want to officially move in.

It took another week by me, and to a lesser extent Asuka to convince her to finally got to her old apartment, get her things and move in.

This was a tough decision for Rei, as we could plainly see as she reverted to her "Old" self as we made our way back to the Misato's Apartment after we had picked her stuff up.

When we got to the apartment Rei just went in and sat down on the couch with a far off look on her face.

I motioned to Asuka to go sit next to Rei, as I put her belongings in a closet we cleared for her, plus I put some more groceries away that we had found that day.

I thought that this would be a good opportunity for them to get closer, at least I wished they would.

I sat on the opposite side of Rei, from where Asuka sat. I then began to ask Rei what was the matter.

Then she looked at me with a single tear running down her cheek. This finally got Asuka's attention.

I put my arm around her shoulder and patted her hand. Upon seeing my actions, Asuka hesitated, then, with my encouragement, she had awkwardly grabbed Rei's other hand and also tried to comfort her.

I was surprised that she would even care to help Rei, especially with they're shared past of hostility and indifference.

But, since we were all alone here she seemed to know that we all were in the same boat.

After a few minutes, Rei finally started to quietly stammer and gather her breath to tell us why she was upset.

"I have not lived anywhere else in my life. I have known no other home. I am having a difficult time in leaving it!"

Rei then cried without making a sound, just two streams of tears running down her cheeks.

Asuka and I exchanged looks of concern and worry. Neither of us had ever seem Rei cry before, at least without some physical pain involved. I had to say something to comfort her, but surprising me, before I could speak, Asuka answered.

"Listen, I have lived in over 12 different places since I was born Rei, mainly because my parents jobs had us constantly moving."

I interrupted her and then asked, "Asuka, What does that have to do with Rei? She hasn't lived anywhere else?"

"Oh, You still are stupid Shinji" (With a smirk on her face, and a rather sharp punch to my arm),

"Let me finish and you'll see how."

(She then hit the back of my head but with considerably less force than before third Impact.)

"Well, where was I?"

"You moved 12 times!" answered Rei catching her breath between quiet sobs.

"Oh yeah, well every time we moved I was scared and I was sad every time.

But, I just kept on going and as you see I am still my superior and ever lovable self"

(Trying to make a joke to lighten Rei's mood).

Rei, who looked at her roommate, had stopped crying, and eventually had a small smile knowing the intent in Asuka's story.

To my surprise Asuka smiled back to her "New" roommate. I just sat there taking in they unique site with probably a goofy smile on my face.

After such an unique moment my and Asuka's stomach to that moment to grumble.

We then got up to start preparing dinner, I went over to Asuka, squeezed her hand and whispered "Thanks", and she smiled and nodded. Then she pinched my butt, I turned around and she winked with a wicked grin on her face.

I reacted as usual, red faced and avoiding her, and now Rei's looks as I continued to make dinner.

"Great, now they're going to make me their target!" was all I could say to myself

****

The Next Day

During the night, I kept having that dream though not calling it a nightmare, it had many elements of darkness in it.

Grayish skies and a foggy background surrounded him and both girls. Then he was alone staring from that overlook they had sat on after the 10th angel. He saw the hole that was Tokyo-3 and the former Geofront. The sight didn't disturb him as much as him being alone looking over the devastated scene, in a cloudless but gray sky. I woke up worried, but still feeling the warmth in the two sleeping forms on either side of me. I made a decision then, that I would have to discuss with Rei, and Asuka, so I laid down and slept lightly till morning.

The next day After I cooked breakfast I then asked the girls to come back to the couch.

That worrisome dream was bothering me since we woke up in my room a few weeks ago.

I sat between them and I started to vice my concern;

"Rei, Asuka, ... I want to ask you an important question and I want you to be honest, Ok?"

Both of them nodded yes, so, I continued.

" I have been worried about staying here in Tokyo-3."

I hesitated as I saw Rei's look of worry, and Asuka look of concern at what I would say next.

"I don't like it here so near to Nerv, so near to the EVAs, so near to..."

(I really tried to keep my composure, but tears were forming as I continued to speak)

"Where you both died!"

I felt their hands (Yes even Asuka's) go to mine and held them tightly, as I continued,

"I want to move from here, and go as far from here as I can! I want to take you two to a place where you'll be safe, where you won't get hurt, where we could live without worrying about our safety."

(This time I knew it was not me running away, it was me wanting to start a new life and

I was asking to take them away for their physical and mental safety)

There I said it, and then I looked at the girls' faces through my cloudy eyes for their reactions.

First was Asuka, who smiled and winked at me, which I knew, meant a yes?

Rei, who had moved for the first time today, was more hesitant, then she said;

"Where you go Shinji, I will follow." with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

I felt much better not only for telling them how I felt but rewarded in their support to make this move.

But Rei's hesitant reaction told me to take our time in making our move, so that she won't be as insecure about it.

Now I motioned for them to come nearer and I then detailed a plan.

It meant unfortunately going to what was left of NERV headquarters for supplies and accessing the Magi Computer system.

After discussing the details, we felt very tired and headed for bed.

(It is so comforting to have them next to me every night, I hope this never to changes!)

****

Revisiting the Geofront

On the following day we made our way toward NERV headquarters on the Quad-trac.

The girls were walking much more but the long trek was still too long for them.

So, I took my time as I was towing the wagon the girls were riding on.

I was as apprehensive as ever; going back to where we all died, and were our friends also lost their lives.

But, we needed to those supplies and use the computer, if at least to find out if it still worked or not, at most to find ourselves a new place to live.

Rei, who had more knowledge about the MAGI system was to go to the Eva OPS office,

I was to go to the equipment and medical area to get what ever we need to help us on our move and help us of we get hurt.

Asuka was to go to the weapons locker, to gather various fire arms, from those to protect us and those to hunt with as we knew that eventually we had to hunt and grow our own food.

By this time I had found two more Quad-trac motor bikes, so getting around the area was easier.

We decide to leave the equipment in the wagons, which we found and now had connected, to the bikes. We then returned to the places that we could get to in the Geofront.

Crawling or climbing could only access some places easily.

We all went first to the Communications Department offices and got a dozen ear-sized comm. Links to keep in touch with each other while in the Geofront, as well if we need them later on our journey.

Within the next several hours we all made our way through NERV headquarters, as we gathered what we needed.

My task made me go through the medical center, and the Central command center located in what's left of Central Dogma.

There, I found myself in my father's office, which surprisingly was still intact.

I knew that Asuka and Rei were nearby as our three objective areas were as well.

Curiosity got the better of me as I wanted to see what my father had in his desk, as it was part of the intimidation he used to frighten manipulate those he thought he could use to help him achieve his goals. I the imagined how the room looked before it was wrecked by Lillith's rise. Then surveying it brought the thought that my father's goals were as broken as the room was. As the back of it had fallen in to the mess that was Central Dogma. I finally moved behind the desk partially covered by the great saphoriphic seal, as it lay in pieces throughout the room.

I Finally got the courage to go through his drawers and files more to find out more as to why he did what he did, almost killing us and in my opinion imprisoning the rest of humanity in a sea of LCL. My dark thoughts left me as

I did find some pictures of me as a kid, with my mother, though they were hidden behind a picture of my father and the Sub-Commander.

He lied to me, telling me there were no pictures of my mother. Then I noticed, ... "Damn she really looked like Rei."

Then I slammed the picture on the desk shattering the glass causing me to cut my hand. But I didn't notice as my anger was consuming my senses.

"Why did you do this to us, one man cannot make decisions for all. Hadn't World War II and other times in our history where dictators and despots ruled. Didn't you realize that it did more bad, than good to the average person? Oh how I wanted to have a simple life, but I was not fated to have that, even now I have two beautiful girls whom I had resurrected for my own selfish reasons, yet I had brought both of them back, not just one of them. Maybe I wanted ... both of them?" That got me off my rant.

"Or did I really not want to make a choice between them." I laughed.

"Well that was for a later time, and the later I thought, the better."

After several more hours of searching and gathering, we met up in the parking garage and with a long cargo van, we loaded all the equipment that we gathered. Then I remembered my hand, and looked down at the various cuts.

"Shinji, what the hell did you do to yourself this time?" yelled a concerned Asuka, with an equally worried Rei came with a first aid kit and treated my wounds.

As they were working on my hand, I could see in both Asuka's and Rei's faces each had an anguished look, probably the same look I had.

Each of us had to deal with the memories of the past. The friends lost, the dreams shattered, the lies believed, the trust betrayed

I finally put a hand on each of their shoulders effectively pulling them from their thoughts.

I then got into the drivers seat as both of them got into the large passenger seat of the cargo van to get home before dark.

I made the decision to make a quick dinner and then make some non-alcoholic beverages and then invited them to the balcony.

We discussed our current situation, and as we spoke, Rei told us of what she had saw and found.

First the Magi had still been functioning, but in a stand by basis. With some quick keyboard work Rei, using her knowledge gave the Magi some more power from some working reserve systems, and rewarded Rei with some information. She informed us, that yes, their were others out there, but not more than maybe 200 people around the whole world who came back so far. That didn't surprise us.

Many people who had a sad life probably wouldn't come back. Only those who found life a challenge would return.

She even found that of people in all of Japan, we were the only one who had come back so far.

"Then we need to get inland, and leave some clues to those who we want to follow us!" I stated.

"I would like to point out Shinji, that we might not have a clear path to the inner part of the country, you might want to plan out our trip." answered Asuka

"We'll need you Rei to find out through the Magi the clearest path to Nagoya." she asked Rei who nodded positively.

Why Nagoya, Asuka? " I asked.

"Because even though it's a city inland from the sea, We can still live a few miles away from it and keep an eye on what goes on through the Magi."

"How do you know that?" Asked perplexed at how Asuka would know that.

Well, Rei had told me that four other Japanese cities had remote terminals for the Magi, and the only one in a city towards the center of Japan was at Nagoya." She finished with that smirky smile that I'd grown to love. I showed the confidence that I admired in Asuka's spirit. I smiled as I said, "Well, Ok, but I'd like to take a look around the city to see if there's anything else we might need to take with us, Ok?"

Now we did find a VTOL aircraft but with just enough fuel to check the city from the air.

Since Rei and Asuka had training in flying the aircraft, they ended up piloting the craft.

My fear of heights unfortunately kicked in after take-off. After the impromptu chopper trip around Tokyo-2 and 3, and after I deposited my lunch in several barf bags, I wobbled up our building's stairs supported by two smirking and smiling faces.

"Boy you both a sure enjoying this aren't you," I said to them as my facial colors changed for white to green

"Oh, Whatever do you mean, My Baka Shinji, we'd never be happy if you suffered." stated Asuka (She barely kept a straight face)

"Yes, Shinji, we would not want to see you ill at anytime!" answered a straight-faced Rei.

(Having her emotionless mask on, but I saw a slight smirk was there)

"Please, just get me home before I start barfing up my internal organs!" I finally said with a whimper.

They both nodded, and helped me the rest of the way to our home.

It took another week to get all the equipment together.

All three of us had a Quad-trac motor bike, which I trained the girls to ride.

Each had two carts connected to each one, which is where we hauled with our other equipment, a three-person pop-up dome tent, and supplies to last three weeks. The girls were sufficiently recovered to be able to operate the Quad-trac motor bikes.

So after a filling dinner and several notes to friends, we hoped would come back, we made our way to bed for our last night in Tokyo-3.

That night almost one month since we returned to this world, we finalized plans

(After a quick remedy for my stomach) for our trip.

Hopefully we won't have any problems getting there. Because of all that we've gone through,

I thought we deserved a break and I prayed that we had a smooth trip there! (I kept my fingers crossed)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final thought for the night

It had occurred to me as I was trying to get to sleep, holding my two loves, that I really wanted was to get away from what would be potential centers of a new civilization that may not take to my idea of who, more appropriately whom I love.

So I thought on where we could go near Nagoya, and came up with an idea.

I'll let the girls know tomorrow as sleep finally came to me.

****

Next chapter #3: A Scare, and a Proposal

What happens when Mother Nature affects Rei and the weather to confront the trio of ex-pilots?

Please Read and Review, as I do want constructive criticism.

Please check out my other Fics on Fanfiction.net, and mediaminer.org

P.S.- Didja catch the extra scene? Hope ya did!


	3. A Scare and a Pledge

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful. I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am re-writing A/Uof my other story to show what I thought would be a different ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived. Hopefullythe creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Tex james, and John Brown for pre-reading this revision! If you read the original , this and the chapters to chapter 5 are very similar, but there are definite differences,   
and after chapter 5 it will be completly different as the end will be of a different tangent.   
Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this story. 

**Bonds of Survival-OVA**

*NOTE: This is s BETA version, so it has not been pre-read, but with the delay of FFN till now,   
I felt that you might want to have the raw version. This will be updated soon! dennisud 

**Chapter #3. A Scare, and a Pledge**   


**A Scare:**

The day before our journey began, I was having one of those dreams most teenage boys my age have.   
A gorgeous woman coming to take me away, with the hazy outlines and the gorgeous smile.   
Then it changes to the two girls now in my life. They were the ones dragging me away,   
then I see Rei letting go and having a pained look in her eyes. I am concerned and reach to her.   
Then she doubles over, holds her stomach and starts to whimper in pain. This is what I dreamt. 

Then the sound of crying wakes me up and after I rub the sleep from my eye with the one free hand I had   
(It was previously encircling Asuka's sleeping shoulder), I then take a look at Rei.   
Now I sought to find out what was the cause of her whimpering.   
I asked her; "Rei-chan, what's wrong ?"   
She had a perplexed, and frightened look, 

"I think I'm ... broken. I'm having ... abdominal discomfort ... and I am having a bloody discharge between my legs."   
she answered in a more anguished tone than normal, then looked down as my gaze followed. 

Now, being a teenage boy, The idea of a woman's period was mostly a taboo subject,   
especially for a kid like me who didn't have the best luck with girls, ... well, until now.   
So, after about ten seconds, in stunned silence I realized what was happening to Rei.   
I immediately turned around and gingerly woke Asuka up and waited for one of two reactions,   
either a bear hug of an embrace, or her good arm lashing out at whomever had the gaul to wake her.   
She was the one who usually woke me up, so I had to wait and see which response I was going to get. 

Suddenly, I found myself in a crushing bear hug. Then after exchanging good mornings and a kiss with Asuka,   
I explained what I thought might be happening to Rei. Asuka looked across me to Rei's now hurting form.   
Grumbling, Asuka spoke some Germans expletives, then reluctantly got up and turned the portable light near the door to our shared room.   
What I saw before I passed out was approximately 40% of the lower part of the bed sheets the futon, and Rei's nightgown stained with what we all know comes when a girl's period starts! 

I was out for what Asuka told me was about a minute. She tried to raise me from my unconscious state,   
then finally in frustration, she threw a glass of cold water on my face, finally waking me.   
After I got my bearings, I saw that Asuka had left then was walking back in our room.   
She then told me to pick Rei up, bring her to the bathroom and then, lay her down in the bathtub. 

I was about to stammer a protest at having to get near or step on the "Stuff".   
Asuka grabbed my face by it's sides and with a clear view she said   
"Listen Baka Shinji, I don't like this situation any better than you, but Rei has to be taken care of.   
That is what you said you wanted to do, right?" I shook my head yes!   
"Good, Well then Baka, you have to pick her up gently, and bring her into the bathroom and set her down in the tub." She then closed the distance between our faces, ... by mere inches.   
"Is that understood, Shinji." I again, shook my yes, and she then let my face go, and pointed to our room mate who still lay on the bed. I took a breath, and moved to the other side of the bed. I motioned for he to sit up so it can make picking her up easier. She complied and I gingerly picked her up. 

A pained gasp escaped her mouth as I carefully stepped through the room.   
I maneuvered her around the now stained futon and carefully passed the door as I made my way to the bathroom with Rei in my arms. She was surprisingly light ,though a bit heavier since the time after the fifth angel attack, where I picked her up after we left her entry plug. It felt nice carrying her, though i was much more careful as she was in pain. 

I carefully put Rei down in the tub, then Asuka sent me out of the bathroom with a demand to make breakfast   
while she helped Rei clean up and explained the significance of the menstrual cycle to her.   
Asuka later told me that the talk they had was more of a confirmation of information   
on a woman's period rather than telling a girl who had no knowledge of it. 

**The Talk **(The details Shinji wasn't told!) 

This conversation was later told to me by both of them. 

"OK, Rei, let me as you what you know of a women's menstrual cycle."   
Asuka said as she helped Rei talk her bloodied clothes off and start the shower. 

"Dr. Akagi did give a simple explanation to me, but did not go into detail."   
Rei said in her normal quiet tone. 

"Wait, why didn't she explain this in detail? All women have to go through this.!"   
Asuka was now angry, not as much at Rei, But at the deceased blond Doctor. 

"To Dr. Akagi, there was no need to explain it to me." was Rei's reply. 

But, ... why?" Asuka then saw Rei put her head down and then said the following in almost a whisper. 

"I was not designed to have a uterus nor ovaries, since I was to hold the Angel Adam embryo in my abdomen.   
Though I did not know that then." Then Rei shed a single tear. Asuka seeing this hesitantly ut her hand on her former rival's shoulder. "You mean you weren't supposed to have children, Rei?" Asuka the instantly regretted saying the question. Because within a few seconds, she felt Rei shake as she silently cried.   
Without thinking Asuka got in the shower still in the shirt and panties she wore to bead and hugged the now distraught girl. "I'm sorry Rei, I shot off my mouth before I could think. Sorry." Asuka then for the next few minutes held Rei as she cried herself out, while never making a sound. 

Then Asuka realized something.   
"Rei, If you didn't have all the plumbing to have a kid, well then, why are you having your period now?"   
Rei stopped shaking and slowly faced the girl holding her and had a confused look on her face.   
"Can you clarify what you just said, Asuka. The German girl sighed, but kept her composure as she answered Rei.   
"You are having, you period, right?" Rei nodded yes.   
Any woman who is menstruating normally means that her reproductive organs are functioning because of the shedding of the things needed to carry a child, right." Again, Rei nodded yes. Then something Asuka had never saw before happened, Rei Ayanami, the emotionless clone, and half angel, taught not to show undue emotion by the Most stoic Gendo Ikari had a real smile on her face, and before she knew it, Asuka was being hugged by The blue haired girl.   
"That means my anatomy must have changed when I left the LCL sea." Rei said as she held the slightly ruffled Asuka.   
"Yeah, I suppose so." was Asuka's reply.   
"Then, I need to return to the Geofront. There is a scanner that can work on a battery that can scan my body."   
Rei then looked at Asuka. It's a portable ultra-sound machine, and I will need your help Asuka to check if I indeed have a uterus, and ovaries." Asuka then grabbed Rei and forced her away from her.   
"Wait, Why would I help you to find that out?" Then the smile disappeared from Rei's face.   
"I thought you wanted me to have the chance as you do to be a mother some day." Rei then drops her head.   
"I must have been wrong then. Will you at least explain the procedures on the use of pads and tampons"   
Rei had her emotionless mask back on as completely ignoring the fact that she had cried only a few moments before. 

Asuka stubbornness got the best of her again. "Ah, Rei, ... please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be , well bitchy just then, but it's gonna take me some time for me to get use to us being together, and that you being more normal, well that bothered me some what." Rei relaxed as Asuka continued.   
"But, tell you what, Rei. We'll send Shinji to get some more supplies right before we leave Tokyo-3.   
And while he's doing that, we'll go back to Nerv's Infirmary, and get the portable scanner. Will that be OK with you?"   
Rei, though not smiling, nodded affirmatively. Then, after a moment Asuka then finished helping Rei clean herself.   
Both then got out of the tub, turned off the water, and Asuka sat Rei down on the seat next to the shower,   
(The Japanese have the water closet separate from the Washing area)   
while Asuka explained the Ins and outs of feminine hygiene! 

I later found out that Rei, was designed not to have ovaries, therefore could not have children.   
So was told that the women's menstrual cycle wouldn't have affected her.   
Asuka had to review the process, as well as the maintenance involved.   
She also discussed rather begrudgenly the physical and emotional effects that a period has.   
Rei as always took all the information in and kept asking clarifying questions of a now flustered Asuka,   
who went about describing, in intimate detail the affects of said discharges if not curbed!   
By the time she was finished Rei understood and had been cleaned up and was not prepared!   
But she seemed a bit greener in complexion when they did come out of the bathroom. 

After about 10 minutes, in which I had a nice breakfast made for the girls, I see Asuka helping Rei who was obviously in pain walk slowly to the dining room table. I quickly walked around to Rei's other side   
and help her sit down. How she put up with this, while both were still recovering from the injuries they woke up with, I'll never know. Though except for their arms, they were pretty much now healed up. 

After we all sat and started eating, Asuka spoke;   
"Shinji, We will need to wait 'til next week to take our trip"! 

I was perplexed. I then asked "Why?" 

She answered, "Because since this was Rei's first period, she won't be able to move around very well,   
and she will have painful cramps for the next few days." I saw the way Rei looked even paler than usual,   
and the begrudged concern in Asuka's face, I then agreed.   
So, we pushed our planned start for our trip one week.   


Over the past weeks both girls have stopped fighting, well I mean they still had arguments,   
but not like the way they reacted to each other before Third Impact.   
I also saw in Asuka a small change in the severity of her remarks to me and even more to Rei.   
Now let me make this clear that Asuka still bit my head off when I made a mistake, or when Rei had frustrated her.   
But the intent behind her remarks was much less spiteful, and more like a stern older sister lecturing us because we made a mistake and had to be told what should be learned from it.   
It wasn't a simple case of lashing out because she wanted us to feel her inner pain of worthlessness she had   
before Third Impact. This changed was noticed not only by me, but by Rei as well.   
And that in itself shows that Rei who wouldn't have cared how Asuka felt before, had changed as well.   
I had noticed that change as well. 

After breakfast, we helped Rei to the couch, got a heating pack for her stomach and start some of the nature video she had come to like. (One of the things we found was a portable generator, which we placed in the next door apartment. We had enough fuel to work all the major appliances including the TV and VCR.)   
Asuka then sends me to the nearest drug store to get pain medications to help with Rei's cramps   
and to help her be more comfortable.   


**A morning Discussion:**

What follows is what the girls talked about during my absence, I again found out much later about this! 

Asuka and Rei now sat in the living room both watching the nature video.   
Asuka had been mulling over just what and how to begin her talk with Rei. Especially after the revelation in the bathroom. 

Finally she just dove in! 

Asuka started; "Well how do you feel now Rei? 

"I am fine Asuka, though I still feel some abdominal pain." Rei answered while still keeping her eyes on the TV. 

"That's normal. Remember what I told you in the bathroom, the pain you feel is simply you body getting rid of the materials your uterus uses when a baby is made." Asuka answered her, but she turned her head as she did. 

"You mean conceived." (After a long pause) "This does prove the fact that I can conceive a child if Shin and I ... " 

Asuka quickly Interrupted " ....Yes, you can have a baby just like me too, Rei (Asuka was a bit peeved, but nothing like she could have been before third Impact.). "So, you just need to take it easy for the next few days, let nature take it's course and let your body do it's job. "Then a thought , no a fact now occurred to Asuka.   
She asked; "Well, guess your not a doll anymore, ha Rei!"   
This statement brought out a slight smile of appreciation from Rei to her room mate , and now friend.   
(Yes she can call her that now)   
Rei knew that this conversation the two were having wouldn't have happened in the same way before.   
A little while later Rei asked a question after agreeing to Asuka's asking her if she wanted more potato chips   
"Asuka, when will you be one with Shinji?" in a quiet and normal tone.   
This shocked Asuka so much she choked on a snack she was eating. After some coughing, a patting on the back by Rei, and a glass of water, a red faced Asuka composed herself enough to answer Rei's blunt question.   
"Well. I think we all are too young for making love Rei." Asuka continued, "We need to survive our trip to Nagoya and settle to a new life there first, before we can think of doing that ... or have kids" Asuka then thought,   
("With Shinji, Wow I couldn't have thought that before. But now, ... now it could be possible.   
But I do need to work this situation out so we can make it to Nagoya in one piece!")   
Asuka then continued, "Plus, you know as well as I do, Shinji has to grow up a little more physically, and emotionally before I or you should approach him." (Plus both of us need to as well)   
"But, ". Asuka had a sneaky look on her face. "that really doesn't stop us from flirting with him or kissing him, do you know what I mean Rei? "stated Asuka with a rye grin.   
"I ... understand, we can get close to him ... without becoming one and risk pregnancy. Am I right Asuka?"   
Rei said with a slight blush on her face. Asuka noticed this!   
"Well I think you are becoming more normal everyday, Rei." They now smiled at each other.   
"Look Rei, lets make a deal!" Asuka said.   
"What sort of agreement are you seeking Asuka?" Rei asked   
Lets call a truce when it comes to Shinji." Asuka looked at Rei as though she knew what she meant, ... she didn't!   
"I do not understand Asuka, can you explain this to me." Asked Rei. Asuka groaned!   
She bit her lip, let out a long breath and then continued,   
"Ok, What I mean is simple, we will not pursue any romantic interests with Shinji-kun until we make it to Nagoya and established a place to live and survive there. Then, we will then compete for Shinji's heart.   
Is that descriptive enough Wonde, ah ... Rei?" Asuka's slip of the tongue did not go unnoticed by Rei who raised an eyebrow but nothing else. 

After a moments pause Rei replied,   
"Why do you think we are competing for Shiji-kun's affections?" Rei asked. Then before Asuka could respond, she continued;   
"He brought us both back to be with him. I do not see a reason to compete. To me he has already made a decision."   
Rei then calmly turned back to the TV as Asuka sat there staring at her open mouthed.   
Rei quietly turned, pushed Asuka's mouth closed with her finger.   
Asuka seemed in a daze with what Rei had said. Was that the real reason they came back?   
Was Asuka there to be with Shinji, because Shinji wanted her to?   
And if that was true, would she be able to tolerate Rei not only as a room mate for now, but sharing Shinji's heart as well? Now She was mad, not as much as Rei who clued her in on what was a plausible reason for their situation, but at Baka Shinji. 

Then she thought about it a bit more as both sat on the couch. Shinji only opened the door, It was the girls who came back on their own accord. "But why did Rei think that Shinji would have feelings for both of them, and not make a choice?" Asuka turned and asked Rei that same question.   
"Is it not obvious Asuka, Why would he wish us both back. If he really had decided on one of us,   
would he not have wished for just one to return with him.   
That hit Asuka between the eyes "Why both of us?" She thought.   
Then, after a pause, "Tell you what Rei, "said Asuka, "We'll talk to Shinji when he gets back   
and see if we can get an appropriate answer, OK?"   
"That is acceptable." Answered Rei! 

******************************************************************************************************** 

**A Sudden Storm:**

As Shinji was walking back from the drug store through a slow but brisk wind as the cool weather continued.   
He carried a bag full of over the counter pain killers for Rei as well as medicines to help with queasiness and fever.   
The requisite feminine products, and some other general supplies he knew they needed back at the apartment.   
On his way home he passed an abandoned jewelry store.   
He was thinking of the situation of his living arrangements with the girls and why he had brought them both back with him. "I must ... love them both enough ...to have wanted them here with me." He smiled at the realization. "Maybe I need to show them how much they mean to me." With that said aloud, though nobody was around to hear it,   
Shinji entered the store and started looking for seven rings, that matched. He has made up his mind now, though the time to give them those larger rings would have to wait until they were settled in Nagoya and that Rei more than Asuka would accept this unique proposal.   
In his mind he wanted the girls to have Friendship rings first, so he could readily show to them that at least they could be friends. Then after settling in nagoya, he's give them the engagement rings so they would know how he felt for them, plus why not get three matching wedding bands now for later.   
Shinji was feeling that confidence he now seemed to posses since the decision he made to come back after Third Impact. He was more decisive and had more of a backbone. He knew that because of he, and the girls were also acting differently than before.   
They had to, because they knew they had to adapt to survive.   
But agreeing to what he was thinking was a long way from that.   
So he would take it slow and see how it would work out. He knew now that he didn't want to lose either of them,   
but that was still a possibility, especially when it came to Asuka and how she would react.   
So, Shinji would wait, be patient and hoped that all would work itself out, especially this!   
As these thoughts were flying in Shinji's head, a heavy snow storm suddenly started.   
This was something he had never seen before and so he stood for a few minutes fascinated with the event.   
The wind then started to pick up, as well as the rapidly lowing temperature. 

This brought back Shinji's thoughts to the present, and he started running home.   
("I hope I can go through with this when the time comes!")   
He thought to himself as he made his way back to their apartment.   
He then felt a feeling of ... dread run through him. Was the sow an omen of things to come?   
He picked up his pace fearing something was very wrong and ran at top speed through the now thickening sheet of snow on the ground. 

*********************************************************************************************************   
**The Apartment:**

As Rei and Asuka sat on the couch snacking and watching the nature video, a feeling of dread ran through them startling them. They both gasped, holding their hands on their chests as if an invisible hand had put ice cold fingers around their hearts scaring them to death. They also sensed something was not right here.   
They looked at each other ... seeing fear in each other's eyes. They felt like a great danger was coming and looked out of the balcony's glass doors. Snow was falling, something Rei had never witnessed before.   
She started to edge her way off the sofa and towards the kitchen. The room farthest away from the balcony.   
Asuka was wed a first Snow I japan! That was unusual. Then she turned to look at Rei and her feelings changed to concern. "Rei it just snow. It can't hurt you. You know it's just condensed water." But the frightened look in Rei's face didn't change. Then Rei finally spoke in a haunted tone.   
"Asuka , didn't you feel something unusual, and disheartening just a moment ago?" 

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I did get a feeling up my spine that something wasn't right." 

"Just before the snow started." Rei added. 

Both then looked at each other again. They then both made a decision, that they would go to Nagoya as soon as possible. 

They also wondered if Shinji had sensed this feeling. Then they started getting very worried as the snow fell heavily and they knew Shinji hadn't returned. They grabbed some umbrellas they had found earlier, and put on two heavy winter coats on, and went to the balcony.   
From there they searched up and down the street in front of their apartment in search of their one sole friend.   
Rei finally spotted a running figure with a plastic bag underneath his arms heading for their apartment building.   
They both made their way back inside and as Rei made her way as best she could to the bathroom to start a bath for him, Asuka pulled some clean and dry clothes for him and laid them down on their hamper.   
Both felt hesitant and worried at what they had experienced, and what was to come.   
When he finally got to their door, he was greeted by both of them With both almost brimming with tears and hugging him tightly.. 

The look of concern was evident in their faces, and they hugged him more to calm their own nerves, and then without asking, Shinji was lead into the apartment. Both pointed towards the bathroom and he understood, he handed the bag of supplies to Asuka and entered the bathroom where he found a warm bath running, towels to dry with, and clean and dry clothes to change into after he was done.   
All these actions by the girls solidified his intentions and he would talk to them now before he lost his nerve.   
During the time before Third Impact, neither of them would have done this for him, let alone cooperated together to do this! He knew his heart , and was going to pledge his friendship to them today as soon as he finished the bath they ran for him, and he knew he would propose to both of them as soon as they had made their life in Nagoya. 

********************************************************************************************************* 

**A Pledge of Friendship:**

As Shinji dressed, he pulled out the ring cases from his damp clothes, and put them in his dry pants.   
he knew that the girls were planning on talking to him about something important to them.   
He could hear them as he took his bath, discussing how to ask him about something.   
They did seem to know that he could probably hear them so they didn't name it.   
So, after he got dressed and hid the boxes in his dirty clothes hamper   
(He'd get them later since he washed all their clothes, a habit from before.)   
He then opened the bathroom door and headed for the living room,   
after hanging his wet clothes to dry somewhat in the bathroom.   
He then saw both girls at the dining room table sipping cups of tea.   
They motioned for him to come and sit down, he did. Then Asuka, being her bold usual self started to ask;   
Though it wasn't what was mainly on her mind, it still was important so, 

"Shinji, we were concerned that you were hurt while you were out.   
Did anything happen to you while you were out?"   
Shinji then described his travels that day (purposely not mentioning his visit to the Jewelry store). 

"Did you get a feeling of dread when you were walking home today?" asked Rei in her usual reserved tone.   
Shinji answered; "Yes, ... I felt it. It felt like someone was walking over my grave, holding my heart in his hand.   
I felt as if you two were in some danger, so I ran home to make sure you two were safe!" 

Both girls smiled, Asuka a large grin, Rei a small but bright smile and were happy that he would be concerned for them.   
Rei then said: "It would be wise to take some precautions until we see that there is no danger."   
Both Asuka and Shinji agreed. All three would begin carrying side arms from now on.   
With that settled, Asuka then asked the real reason they asked him to sit and talk to them;   
"Shin-chan (She took one of Shinji's hand into hers, Rei did the same with the other), Shinji started to shake with nervousness, Not expecting this from the girls.   
"We were discussing something that we feel you should answer for us."   
( Shinji looked at both girls with a sense of anticipation as well as and a feeling of apprehension as well) 

Rei then asked the question in her own deadpan delivery;   
"When will you be one with us, Shin-chan?" 

"..." 

"..." 

THUMP! The girls then pulled Shinji back to his seat holding his head groggily. 

Asuka gave a surprised look at Rei!   
"Rei-chan, that wasn't what we were going to ask Shinji-kun!"   
Asuka said with a bit of reddish hugh on her beautiful face.   
"Isn't being one with us the final goal?" Rei asked innocently. 

"There's more to it than that, Rei. You just don't say that to someone without developing a relationship with them." Asuka said, slowly losing her resolve to be patient with her blue haired companion, but she kept her cool ... for now.   
"Do we not have a relationship with Shinji-kun?" Rei asked still in her passive tone.   
Yes, ... but ..." Asuka said.   
Rei continued "And have we not had those relationships with him for a long duration of time?" 

"Yeah, about a year, but Re I ... " Asuka tired to answer. 

"And, have we not expressed our feelings of affection, and more for Shinji-kun to each other earlier this day?" 

"REI!?!? You can't say that now, he isn't supposed to know that!" said a now exasperated Asuka pointing to a, .silent Shinji! 

"Say what girls?" said Shinji now standing rubbing her forehead and looking intently on the two conversing girls! 

Shinji straightened his seat and looked at them.   
He calmed down, tried to focus on what the girls had asked him, and of their current conversation.   
He knew that this discussion would be coming, but he didn't want it would be this soon.   
Maybe Rei's period triggered this but he knew he couldn't run away from this!   
But, he had to answer them, and at the same time, both girls started to have a worried look on their faces.   
Did they ask too soon?   
Would they drive Shinji away from them by asking this now?   
They were both now apprehensive as well. 

A now calm Shinji took a hold of one of each girls hands and finally, nervously answered their question;   
"Now you both know that I care about you."( They nodded yes, they already knew that!)   
"And, you know that we need to stay together in order to survive, right?"   
(Again, they shook their heads yes!)   
"So, we need to focus on having a secure home first,   
then when that's done, we can think about , mmmm other things!"   
Both girls shook their heads yes, but they had somewhat disappointed looks on their faces!   
They both wanted him to say something more clearer like "I love you",   
but they were satisfied enough with the knowledge that he cared for them both.   
But then they had underestimated Shinji's newfound resolve,   
and that he thought if not now then it might never happen! 

**The Pledge**

So, he then pulled out a black felt covered box. Both girls were stunned into silence (Well Rei was naturally that way!)   
Neither had any idea he'd go this far this fast, but that crisis was averted when he opened the box to show them three rings, two thin women's rings, and a thicker Man's ring. In each there were three colored stones, identical in each way but color. Each ring had a blue, white, and red birthstones. Shinji then explained that they were friendship rings.   
Simple yet elegant rings that showed that the wearers to be close friends. Also, by being identical, the rings signified an especially close bond between the wearers. The girls then began to understand the significance Shinji had given   
to the rings. Though not engagement rings, Shinji had signaled that he indeed intended to go past this stage after their trip to Nagoya.   
But being Shinji, he wanted to take his time in getting there not just because it would be a long trip, but he wanted them all to really get to know each other and hopefully get along enough for him to pursue what he wanted in his heart, the love of them both. 

But, he still did not get an answer from them as a veil of silence crept into the room where they sat.   
The girls sat there admiring the rings oblivious to anything, or anyone else   
Shinji was beginning to become nervous as the girls then stared into space lost in their own thoughts.   
Hesitantly, Shinji finally said "Girls, ... are you two ok?" 

Both looked at me, braking their concentration. Both then looked down at their hands with the rings now there.   
Then, looking at each other, and nodding yes, they both hugged me.   
Now words were spoken as we all hugged each other, I could not have thought of a better way to answer.   
I knew Asuka would have had a hard enough time saying anything that would have shown her true emotions.   
But since they have been together she had opened up more to me and Rei.   
I knew that this hug was just as hard for her, so I gladly accepted it and what it entailed. 

He also knew that physical contact, especially in front of others wasn't what Rei would normally do.   
Knowing this, he also appreciated the hug from her as well. It had been a hard road all three had traveled,   
and now these three lonely and hurt children finally had what they all so desperately wanted.   
Someone to care for them, and someone to care ... for! 

Then, in silence they all let go of each other, went about the apartment, getting their things ready for tomorrow,   
then after a final shared snack in the dining room table, they made their way to their shared bedroom.   
With Shinji changing in the Bathroom the girls got ready for bed and were waiting for Shinji who had finished.   
They made a space between them, and signaled to him to lay down there.   
He hesitantly did as they wanted. Then as he laid on his back, both laid on his chest and each wrapped an arm around his middle, with Rei's arm just above Asuka's, then a leg around each of his. Then without warning, the stretched up and kissed Shinji on each cheek., laid back down, and sighed.   
Shinji was ...speechless, and for a moment zoned out without any reaction. Worried his nose my bleed out.   
But then, he gently wrapped his arms around each girls neck, and drew them both closer to him,   
where he kissed each girl on their foreheads, then on the lips, then settled down to sleep.   
A moment later the two blushing girls then also joined him in the land of dreams.   
This would be the last night they would have without nightmares.   


********************************************************************************************************** 

Well, seems that things have gotten a bit more complicated, and a bit mushy at the end there. And before you say that was too quick, well I think that with everything they had to go through, they would have gravitated to each other.   
Also As I said at the beginning this is an A/U of my first story, So things will change, but some of the original story will be there as well. But don't worry, the overland trip in the snow will be the rest of the story!   
(See Ryan I do agree to that!) is next. Hope you'll like them. Please R&R! 

**Chapter 4. The Journey to a New Life**

The Trio's road trip begins, as they finally leave Tokyo-3 and head towards Nagoya at the center of the country.   
Will their nightmares and the worsening weather push them away from Their intended destination, ... or not?   



	4. The Journey to a new life

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful. I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am re-writing A/Uof my other story to show what I thought would be a different ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived. Hopefullythe creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Tex james, and John Brown for pre-reading this revision! If you read the original , this and the chapters to chapter 5 are very similar, but there are definite differences,   
and after chapter 5 it will be completly different as the end will be of a different tangent.   
Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this story. 

**Bonds of Survival-OVA**

*NOTE: This is s BETA version, so it has not been pre-read, but with the delay of FFN till now,   
I felt that you might want to have the raw version. This will be updated soon! dennisud 

**Chapter #4. The Journey to a new life**   


**A final Good bye!**

**Shinji's POV:**   
With the eventful day passed us, we got up in an anticipatory mood.   
We had packed the storage trailers that would be pulled by the Quad-trac motor bikes .   
Asuka would be navigating us to Nagoya's airport, where the Magi indicated a supply warehouse was located.   
We finally picked up the last pieces of our belongings in our apartment, where Asuka and I ended up on the doorway of out former respective rooms. I'm sure she had similar thoughts as I surveyed my now empty room.   
I had moved the furniture to the next apartment more as a way for those who followed us to give them the hint that we had been there, and left. But I was not really concerned with that, I was reliving the memories made in this room.   
The times where Asuka woke me up, the times Misato made fun of me, the parties in the apartment . . .   
Then also came the dark memories. When I first came back from the 12th episode, the horrendous nightmares,   
. . . calmed by what I found out later was my mother's spirit comforting me.   
The time after Rei . . . died. The wrenching feeling of emptiness, with no tears to show, . . . of losing Rei.   
A girl who I knew little of then, but who I appreciate now.   
My memories of Misato and Asuka's decent into depression. I shook my head at the horrendous things she had gone through, and the pain it still caused me. I couldn't imagine if she was still thinking of this when I looked across the hallway as I saw those beautiful blue eyes with unshed tears. Without words we made a slow walk towards each other and hesitantly hugged each other. The hug grew tighter without words said.   
Asuka finally let go of those tears, and quietly sobbed on my chest as I also cried quietly.   
We were suited to be together now, sharing the grief at those hurtful, and dark memories.   
Holding each other helped each of us cope with the reality of finally leaving this place. 

Then I looked up, . . . and saw Rei staring at us quietly, with her head slightly tilted as Asuka and I held each other.   
At first I was going to react normally, which was to try and apologize to her, . . . for her being left out, and not being jealous of my hugging Asuka. But then I looked in her cool crimson eyes.   
They didn't have a hint of jealously or anger, but . . . more like curiosity, and empathy. 

I noticed this as I felt Asuka looking up at me then turning to Rei, and the look on her face.   
"Rei, I just needed, . . . some comfort, since we're leaving this place." Asuka then stopped by Rei.   
"It is all right Asuka, I think I understand." Rei then walked closer to us so we were both holding each other and facing her.   
"The place where you live, where ever that is, will always remind those who lived there,   
of their experiences, good and bad." Rei then came close to us   
and hesitantly put a hand on each of our cheeks.   
"That is why I accepted the offer to move, and to start new memories with you both."   
Rei then moved her arms around both of us and lightly hugged us.   
Both of us looked a bit perplexed at our blue haired companion.   
Then we did what we thought she want and put one arm each around her.   
She stopped and stepped back.   
"This is a time for both of you to say good bye to those memories. I'll be down stairs."   
She then abruptly left the apartment. We looked at her go and tried to understand what she was trying to do.   
I realized later that was just another change in the former first child.   
A change for the better in my opinion. 

But, then I was preparing to go after, sure we somehow had offended our friend.   
But, Asuka grabbed my arm.   
"Baka, can't you see, she understands and simply wanted us to have our final moments alone in our home!"   
I got slapped on the back of the head. Boy, did that bring back memories.   
"Ok , I understand." as I rubbed my now bruised head.   
Asuka then calmed down and then took me by the hand, as we moved slowly over every nook and cranny   
of that apartment, ending up in Misato's room.   
It was now clean, probably for the first time since Misato had moved in.   
I had cleaned the room the first week of our stay, yet I can picture the two foot deep mess that surrounded Misato's bed, and how there never seemed to be any article of clothing that I had washed the previous day strewn over various places in the room. I laughed at the futility of that. Then, I was remembered that feelings I had for her.   
Whether a big sister, a protector, or trying to be a mother, I missed her terribly.   
As if reading my mind I felt a squeeze of my hand as Asuka leans onto my shoulder.   
"I miss her too, . . . even her belching and her Hooooorayyy in the morning"   
I chuckled and brought my arm around her shoulder.   
"Yeah, and her cooking, god I how anybody would put hot curry, . . .on . . . ice cream! 

We both broke down laughing hysterically. 

It took about two more minutes for us to calm down.   
By then, Rei came back to the apartment looking at us with that slightly confused look she gets when she is perplexed. That look made us both start our laugh feast over again. Rei now looked even more confused.   
She brought us a few glasses of water to help us calm down. Asuka and I then got up and toasted with our glasses of water.   
I then said in a loud and clear voice, 

"To Misato Katsuragi, where ever you are, thank you for your friendship, you drunken parties,   
your famous saying, "Anything's great with curry!". And also,. . . thank you for being our guardian,   
our friend, our foster mother." I was now shedding tears again. My throat caught when I said,   
"Why did you have to give your life for us Misato, Why?" I started to break down   
"for me and Asuka,." I looked at Asuka as she was tearing up again!   
"We love you, and we miss you so much. Please if you can hear us, come back and follow us to Nagoya,   
and be our guardian, . . . no . . . our mother again." We then took a minute to calm down.   
Then I finally said, "We clicked glasses in your honor, and toasted our friend, guardian,   
and the mother you wanted to be for us." 

After a minute Asuka then added,   
"I know that you tried your best, Misato, even when we had treated you like crap" She shook her head.   
"Even when I treated you like crap. I'm sorry for that Misato, Yeah even the Great Asuka Langley Souryu   
can admit when I made a mistake. Boy, I bet your rolling over . . . where ever you are huh, Misato-chan!"   
Asuka was then smiling even though a stream of tears was running down her cheeks.   
I held her hand and squeezed it with mine.   
"Asuka, I know she does, I just hope she doesn't fall off when she rolls!" I said making Asuka laugh and cry at the same time. She held on to me leaning on my chest as we made our way out the door. Rei followed and we both looked back to see her quietly raise a glass to our friend as well. It seemed she finally understood what we had gone through in leaving that apartment.   
Rei then shut the door, and per my instructions put the key card above the door jam just barely sticking out.   
Only one person knew the way we hid an extra key card for emergencies.   
I just hoped she would be back to retrieve it. Even though the power was off, the symbolism should still tell her   
that we were there, and to search for us. Just to be sure, I had left in the refrigerator, a note to Misato   
on where we were going and to invite her to Nagoya to live. I hid it behind her favorite six-pack of beer. 

**One final act before we go**

As we were getting our gear ready, Asuka sent me out to get some more cold weather jackets and long underwear for all three of us.   
I didn't understand why we needed more Clothes, but she whispered that she and Rei had to go to the Nerv infirmary.   
When I inquired why, She said it was a female problem that i had no reason to ask about.   
Of course that was accompanied by a slap on the back of my had as I made my way out towards the only sports and camping store all the way across the part of Tokyo-3 still standing. It would take two hours for me to return. I pointed out to Asuka that we would be late getting started, but her stern glare was enough for me to get going and not argue.   
Again The girls informed me much later on what really happened those two hours. 

**Auska's POV:**

How I got talked into this waste of time I don't know. But Rei wanted to get that portable biological scanner in Nerv's Infirmary. I knew she'd bother me with looks and guilt unless we did this, so i OK'ed our little trek and sent Shinji to get more cold weather clothes for us. He put up a bit of a snit, but i put him in his place and he got going pretty quick as I and Rei waved bye to him.   
After he left we took on of the spare mini-trucks we found and headed back to the rubble of the Geofront. 

After we made our way to the infirmary, we had to clear some more fallen rubble till Dr. Akagi's old office.   
Rei said she thought that one of the scanners was there, with several more in the now flattened part of the infirmary.   
"So, this is our only shot in getting one of these right?"   
Rei answered simply with a nod in the positive.   
After using some broken metal pipes and some leverage we finally opened the door. Our injured arms were fully healed, but that didn't make the labor any easier.   
After a few minutes again clearing some more rubble, Rei finally found one kept underneath Ritsuko's desk.   
She grabbed it and we both made our way out of the infirmary, and the Geofront.   
As I got in the truck, I turned to see Rei looking sadly at what remained of the Nerv headquarters.   
I got out of the truck and approached her.   
"Rei, we need to leave and scan you before Shinji gets back to the apartment."   
She didn't answer as I came up beside her. I noticed her watery eyes. Then It hit me, she had lived all her life, no, lives here. Just as leaving the apartment affected us, leaving the Geofront, and Tokyo-3 was now affecting Rei equally.   
I then did surprise myself when I put my arm around her back.   
I held her as she kept on looking at the remains of what was her life.   
Finally, her head lowered and I heard her sigh. Then she looked at me nodding to the truck. I squeezed her once then let her go and we both walked to, and got into the truck.   
As we drove away, I said, Now begins the rest of you life Rei.   
She shook her head no. Then she grabbed my hand and said,   
"Asuka, it is the beginning of the rest of our lives." She then looked into my eyes with her red Crimson ones.   
"I will never be alone like I was. I hope that you understand what I am saying, . . . and asking."   
I nodded my head, knowing that she needed my assurance that I would be there for her as her friend.   
(Me, her friend?!?!?. But, . . . it was true. with all we had been through, we three should be friends,   
not just because we had similar experiences, but also because of where, and who we came from as well.   
I then, headed the truck away from Nerv, and towards our apartment. 

It took only a few minutes for Rei to prep the scanner and explain to me how to work it.   
Since the mini-truck had a flat bed, and we knew it would take Shinji another half hour to get back, we did the scan in the garage.   
As I started the scan, I was careful as Rei directed to concentrate on her abdomen, in the areas she had indicated.   
I was looking in the flat screen part of the scanner for the pear shape that would indicate a uterus, and within a few seconds, it appeared on the screen. With a smile, I told Rei, "I have found your uterus, Rei. now for those tubes and the ovaries." Rei nodded trying to keep still as I then searched for her fallopian tubes and then her ovaries.   
I almost jumped as i found the first tube and Ovary, I then held my breath as I went to the side opposite of where I was looking and scanned that area.   
"Rei, they're both there, the tubes and the ovaries, you have all you plumbing.   
I jumped up and down as Rei had finally shown some emotion as a small smile registered on her face.   
Then Rei asked me to push a button on the scanner wand. A needle came out the end, and before I knew it, Rei had taken the wand and stuck herself with it.   
"REI, what the hell are you doing you Baka!" I yelled as she withdrew the needle with a sample of her blood. 

"The scanner has a sample test module built into it. I also know that this scanner was used on you and Shinji before." 

I then remembered, "Yeah, now I remember this contraption in our medical exams." I nodded. 

"Wait, then it can do a quick DNA scan, can't it?" I asked as Rei nodded again.   
"Then, Why Rei?" She looked down after she had started to process her sample in the automated system on the scanner.   
"I want to be sure that I do not share enough of my DNA with Shinji, what would change my relationship with him." 

There it was, She just admitted to me what I had suspected, and I think Shinji may have known, That Rei and Shinji may still be related. 

I knew now, Rei was hoping that her physical changes weren't the only ones that happened after Third Impact.   
Part of me hoped that she would be related. The same place in my mind that kept reminding me how much of a baka Shinji is, or How Rei is a doll.   
But the other part, the part that I have been listening to since I returned told me that It would hurt Shinji if Rei was his sister, or worse. It also made me hesitant to say that I would be sad for Rei as well. I knew that this test wasn't just for Rei's sake but all of our sake. So, I waited in silence sitting next to Rei as the test was being completed.   
Then the internal printer started and spewed out several pages of data that contained various names and the percentage of compatibility to Rei's DNA. 

As we both read the papers two things became apparent!   
First Rei was not a close match for Shinji's DNA, only 5% compatible.   
But what came out next stopped both of us cold.   
A 95% match with . . . Misato Katsuragi?!?!?!?   
i sat down thumping my behind on the ground in shock. Misato's Rei's closest relative. So much so she'd be considered Rei's mom!   
"Whoa! That's just not possible?" I said out loud, and not thinking again of what Rei felt.   
But she answered immediately after.   
"I agree, I am confused at this compatibility with The Major." Rei then sat down on the flatbed of the truck and was lost in thought as Shinji finally arrived.   
We heard a gasp as Shinji was shaking and pointing to Rei, who due to the test was in her underwear.   
"What's going on here girls?" Shinji looked at us with a mix of concern and confusion.   
I answered back, " I told you it was a female problem. Now go et the clothes packed into that wagon and we'll be ready to go in five minutes. Shinji didn't find out til we had made it to Nagoya what had happened.   
So that question hung between us till then as neither I or Rei told him anything. And being Shinji, he didn't recognize the scanner, till much later in the trip.   


**Withdrawal**

**Shinji's POV:**

We made our way in the Humvee with the snow shovel on it front, towing supply trailers and the quad-trac motor bikes slowly through streets, weaving our way through the rubble and abandoned cars.   
After about Two hours of driving, we made it out of the city proper, and made it to the near by National Highway   
We then took it and headed to our final destination, Nagoya. 

Why Nagoya. Well there was a huge Nerv supply warehouse there,   
and also there was a certain place my teacher had told me about before I came To Tokyo-3   
This place would help us to relax and to have a cozy place to start our new lives from.   
Hopefully we planned and prepared enough, but I had a nagging feeling that we had overlooked something.   
And for the life of me, I couldn't remember what it was.   
But I didn't want to worry the girls, so we finished packing in silence.   
So I kept my mouth shut as we loaded and secured the storage trailers.   
we then took one last look around the area. The city we had promised to defend lay in ruins, and empty of any people.   
We sadly turned around knowing that the life of suffering for us was over, and we looked down the road ahead, leading hopefully to a new path for the three of us.   
As Asuka took a circular path out of the city, I rode beside Rei's bike not just to help calm her from the rough week she'd had, but also to reassure her of this move away from the only real home shed ever known.   
She gave me a slight smile, but her eyes showed apprehension fear.   
Asuka saw that also, slowed down to take a position opposite me and told Rei as we rode,   
"Don't worry, Rei-chan, how can you go wrong with me in the lead and Shin-chan right beside you?   
What could be better!" This made for a truly wonderful sight.   
A smile ear to ear on Rei's face, and not just to me, but to a equally smiling, and surprised Asuka.   
Later on, as Rei finally calmed down and concentrated on her driving. I later thanked Asuka-chan and told her how proud I was of her with what she said.   
Finally, how much she helped Rei with her pain this week. "I am seeing the real Asuka I have come to respect ,. . . and cherish!" I then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused the bikes to wobble, but Asuka soon had it back straight with a very red blush spreading through her face. Wow, getting her to blush was getting to be more enjoyable as we made our way towards our new home. Now I just need to keep my bike straight too!   


******************************************************************************************************* 

**After two days driving**; 

We slowly made our way into a campsite area on the outskirts of Mt. Fuji, which rose majestically before us.   
Most of the countryside had grown fallow and it showed us that we didn't come back right after Third Impact occurred.   
The only thing that really told us that it was three years since it happened was the date the Magi had provided. But that really couldn't be trusted simply because they hadn't been maintained through that time, so it could be three or thirty years. But with most food spoiled except those freeze dried or canned, we agreed that what the Magi had said, was in fact accurate.   
After we made camp and started a fire, we settled down to a quiet evening. I had to take a quick walk to relieve myself and also to allow Asuka to help Rei with her special problem. After that, we got ready for bed.   
Now of course we knew that we were probably the only people on the Japanese mainland. But that didn't rule out some desperate newly emerged soul seeking out our campfire and coming to take something from us, or even harm us.   
So I slept towards the entrance of our tent and had the girls sleep at the far end, away from the door. All of us had a side arm next to us, just in case. We had practiced earlier that day more to make sure if someone was out there, that they knew now that we were armed. 

As I purposely stayed awake as the girls slept, I took to look at them highlighted by the moons light.   
Rei still looked almost ethereal, like she could sprout wings and fly away. I remembered back when the clones were destroyed by Dr. Akagi. I felt a sudden shiver as their images filled my head. I remember the Doctor telling me of Rei's origins. I thought about this some, then remembered that she now looked different. She had a darker complexion.   
More like a normal girls. Her eyes were now almost Purple, not the crimson red they were before.   
Even her hair was a darker shade of blue, almost purple as well. I decided that when we get to Nagoya,   
I will ask her for a blood test, not just to check for disease, but to see if her DNA still partially matched my own.   
(Little did I know that This had already been done!)   
It gnawed at my heart that she could still be related to me by blood. It would change our relationship.   
And that was something I could not think of right now. But I know soon that it would have to be addressed.   
It was good that we had agreed to not become one till later. But I would miss our kisses the most.   
But that was for later, not now. I then looked at Asuka trying to drown out the conflicting emotions I had for Rei. 

Asuka was also being framed by the moon's light. The contrast was striking. She was like a firebird flying out of it's roost with powerful wings and claws, yet the gentleness in her features as she slept was comforting for me to see.   
Then I remembered how she died. At the hands of those ugly MP Evas. They literally tore her unit apart.   
Since she was synched at the time, they tore her up too. She experienced all that pain and torture.   
I couldn't bring myself to look at what was left . Not just because I was fighting as well, but I just couldn't see her like that.   
The video feed was hard enough. Then Rei sacrificing herself and her soul as she became part of Lillith.   
My heart breaking at the thought of her uniqueness . . . gone. I shook my head and tried to ge some sleep,   
but still that uneasiness kept me up for most of the night. 

I had pledged my friendship to both of them, . . . and they accepted it without reservations.   
But, before when we were fighting the angels, that friendship and the girls acceptance   
was the farthest thing from my mind.   
I didn't really care for anyone, I knew to a certain extent, so did the girls.   
But we had one thing in common, ... we were lonely! 

Now, we had each other. I realized that we were happy now, together.   
While before us was a struggle to live. (Yawn.)   
Now we were starting a new life that we controlled, and had a future where we didn't have one before,   
and no control to our own lives. Now I had . . . love, pure and simple. (Yawn.)   
I just . . . hope . . . that we . . . make it! (Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!) 

These were Shinji Ikari's thoughts as sleep finally claimed his tired and restless soul.   


*******************************************************************************************************   
**Sniper's Eye**

We broke camp and were on the road by sunrise. The going was slow due to the fact that when we got near a large city we had more abandoned cars to weave through thereby slowing us down.   
Over the next two days we had to do this over and over again. Finally on the third day out of Tokyo-3,   
we made it to Nagoya. Our goal had been reached. 

To my grateful relief Rei had finished her period, so I thought that was over.   
Then the next day, Asuka's started and when she had hers, well lets just say she was very . . . Impatient to say the least.   
For the next few days Rei, and especially I took great care not to ignite the volcano known as Asuka Langley Souryu.   
Luckily we had started to make some good time and with my handy manual gas pump we got from the Geofront,   
we had no problem getting gas. Though it was still chilly, the snow had evaporated for now as we trekked.   
We had been making good time. That is until we reached the outskirts of Nagoya.   
(EDIT FROM HERE!) 

It seemed that someone didn't want us to go into the city, because a sniper was taking pot shots at us!   
We had gotten to the outskirts of Nagoya, when several shots careened around us, causing jump off the Bikes   
Though many of the shots had been over our heads, we kept ourselves low, as we drove behind some taller buildings to hide ourselves from the shooter. So, we had to drive around the area that this sniper was in.   
But luck was with us as we ran into an abandoned police station where their SWAT type unit had housed their equipment.   
There we found many of the various weapons that Nerv had also when we had commandeered supplies   
before we left Tokyo-3. We then found a set of very interesting weapons, Laser targeted Sniper rifles.   
Asuka smiled that devilish smile and a shiver went down my spine when Rei exhibited her small smile as well.   
With Asuka's mood and Rei's calm and calculating demeanor, the sniper never had a chance. 

A few hours later as if rekindling old skills, Rei zeroed in on the sniper on top of the tallest building in Nagoya.   
We had taken the rifles we found in the police station, and stored our bikes and wagons there. We made our way carefully toward the office building that the sniper was. With our comm-links we got from Nerv, the girls each took   
a position where they had a clear view of the Building from opposing sides. I was the bait, as I stayed near the area that we were first shot at. I ran through the area where The sniper took some shots at me. The girls zeroed in on where he was. Suddenly from two different positions away from the center of Nagoya came several shots directed toward that building.   
I looked with my rifles telescope where I saw several shots hit into and around a particular window.   
Rei said she then casually put a bullet in the arm.   
With several other shots fanned around him by Rei, we effectively chased him down the building as Asuka,   
who also had a high powered laser targeting rifle, had fun at chasing the retreating sniper down the building with bullets nicking his feet, and slamming in and around his head.   
Much of her natural pent up emotions (Due to a certain time of the month) were directed out at this fool and thereby letting Rei and I off the menstrual hook, so to speak. That left the part of Nagoya open to us and we resupplied with needed items including food, water and some more warmer clothing.   
A few days later after we resupplied in Nagoya our bike caravan, we then camped out inside a deserted hotel and planned a ride around The city to find out if the sniper was alone, and also to find the airport where the Magi said the supply warehouse was.   


**Shinji's POV:**   
We made their way through the deserted city. Though there were many cars around, and shops seemingly open,   
not a soul was around. Here it seemed the whole city's population simply didn't want to come back.   
Not a soul was seen, not even that stupid sniper! We made our way to the building indicated on the computer printout map as the one housing the supplies we wanted and a computer uplink to the Magi.   
After securing our bikes and provisions, we three armed children made our way into the building .   
A short time later they found the terminal and with their portable generator powered up the computer,   
and linked with the Magi. 

The Magi still had their sensors and cameras working. But only in the areas unaffected by Unit-00's explosion nor Lillith's assencion. The Magi then could only scan those areas and those were empty of life.   
But a certain camera was revived by Rei for me. It was a view of the beach were we awakened.   
What was also excellent about this camera was that it could move and zoom in and out 

With the appropriate keyed commands, the camera zoomed and panned up then down the beach.   
"Rei, can we hook up a video DVD recorder to this terminal and be able to come back and check on the images."   
I asked the only one of us who had enough experience with the Magi to answer my question.   
"I believe so Shinji-kun. I can even take this microwave repeater and have the video signal sent to us as long as we're within 50 kilometers of this building."   
"Wait, you mean we could be, say 25 kilometers away and you can rig it to a monitor where we're at and we'd see this same signal?" asked a doubting Asuka.   
"Yes, Asuka, Dr. Akagi did the same when Shinji-kun and I fought the fifth angel." answered Rei.   
"How?" was all Asuka said.   
"I can instruct the Magi to activate all working Nerv satellites orbiting the earth. When we set up the uplink, and connect it to a monitor, we can access the Magi through it, as well as receiving the video signal." Rei then stared at her companions as they digested all she had said. Remember Rei doesn't usually explain many things in detail, so this was different for her companions to grasp.   
"You mean, unless we lose the signal from the satellite, we don't have to return to the city?" Asuka asked.   
"Except for supplies, yes." Rei replied   
"Good, then when we're home we can keep an eye on the beach." I replied. Then Asuka gave me a look of confusion.   
"Wait, Shinji you said, that we're not home yet?" Asuka was now steadily getting angry at me.   
"Ah, well this place I was wanting to take you two to, is about 13 kilometers outside of Nagoya   
in the direction of Kyoto-2." I was smiling while my hand was holding the back of my head.   
Asuka then walked up to me, grabbed my collar and said, "WHERE?"   
"The Awara Onsen, between Nagoya and Kyoto-2." I said quickly, gasping as Asuka finally let go of my collar.   
"And why this particular Onsen? Asuka was asking me, still unervingly close given her current temperament.   
"Because there's ample water, and places where a new home could be built, or we can take over one there.   
The area hasn't been affected as much by the blight we saw around Tokyo-3, and I just wanted a place we can be close to civilization, but have our privacy." I shut my eyes and got ready for the slap that was sure to come.   
But, it never came, instead, I peeked with one of my eyes, and saw a calm Asuka and Rei now standing next to her.   
Rei finally spoke, "Was that your intent, Shinji-kun. To have us isolated. Why?"   
Yes, Shinji, why?" Asuka said with a bit more sternness in her tone, now crossing her arms around her chest.   
I looked down at my feet, then I got the courage, and told them the truth.   
"I wanted to take you away from where I felt you two might be hurt." I sighed then added,   
"I don't want either of you to suffer what you had to go through again." (I looked up to see their eyes.)   
"I simply wanted to protect you both." I looked back down nervously, then back up again.   
"But, if you want, we can stay here, or go anywhere you guys want. I just want to go wherever you want."   
I put my head down again and waited for their response.   
This time it wasn't a verbal answer. Both of them took one of my arms, and hugged me together.   
After a few moments, Rei finally said, "You did all this . . . just to protect us?"   
Before I could answer, Asuka added,   
"Shinji, Don't you know that life will have its times of joy, and pain as well." She looked at me knowingly.   
"Let's see this place you want us to live in, and we'll tell you then. Is that OK with you Rei?"   
Rei answered her. "I will go wherever Shinji goes, as I assume you will as well."   
"I knew that would be your answer, Rei, But we'll work on that blind obedience issue you have."   
Asuka then winked at me, knowing what she was talking about.   
I understood their answers as a yes. So I pulled up a map on the terminal and showed them the information I had gathered from the data Rei had pulled up earlier, while in Tokyo-3.   
After seeing what I had based his decision on, They simply led me back to their bikes to bring them into the warehouse and resupply for the run to the Awara Onsen. That night we made camp inside the warehouse.   
As the light left the sky we had eaten and set up a infrared grid courtesy of Nerv's security office, and found a suitable set of futons, which we laid next to each other and got ready for bed.   
As soon as Rei entered the security code the grids came on and the motion sensors were activated.   
We felt secure in our bed for that night, but it wasn't what scared us   
That night, our dreams gave us enough to keep us busy!   


*******************************************************************************************************   
As the children dream, they have nightmares which make them relive horrendous events in their lives.   
But, finally, the trio arrive in the Awara Onsen and start their new lives, a fight for survival, and an awareness of each others feelings..   
In **Chapter 5: Nightmares!**   
  



	5. Nightmares and a New Home

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful. I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am re-writing A/Uof my other story to show what I thought would be a different ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived. Hopefullythe creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Tex James, and John Brown for pre-reading this revision! If you read the original , this and the chapters to chapter 5 are very similar, but there are definite differences,   
and after chapter 5 it will be completly different as the end will be of a different tangent.   
Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this story. 

**Bonds of Survival-OVA**

**Chapter 5: Nightmares!**

Author's Note: If you want to help me with pre-reading my chapters, e-mail me! dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu> 

" "=Dialogue   
( )= Character's thoughts! 

**Cold Memories**

**Asuka's POV**: 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!   
THE LANCES!   
THEIR CLAWS ARE TEARING ME APAAAART!!!   
I CAN'T TAKE THE PAINNNN!   
SHINJI, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU!!   
BBBBAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAA!   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Oh God what happened?" I bolted up off the bed I was in!   
I was confused, scared for a few moments before a pair of warm and loving hands drew me back down towards an embrace.   
I had another nightmare, the same dream I have had nightly since we left Tokyo-3.   
Being in his arms comforted me so much, though I didn't always tell him that much, damn my fool pride!   
I was trying not to cry, and not succeeding very well. 

It had become a nightly occurrence as he held me rocking me back and forth,   
not saying a word other than shushing me, while soothing my frazzled nerves.   
Then another hand rested itself on my shoulder.   
I lifted up my tear stained face to see my former rival, and now friend also trying to alleviate my fear.   
I smiled at the sympathetic look on her face as she squeezed my shoulder. 

How could I keep having these nightmares knowing that I was with those who cared so much about me?   
I just couldn't understand it! It was Sooo frustrating!   
It took a few minutes, but I had finally started to calm down when Rei turned off the motion sensors,   
went to the one of the trailers and came back with some water. I took it, drank it, and thanked her. 

We laid back down on the makeshift bed in the on the floor of the warehouse we were in to try to get some more sleep.   
But, as I was afflicted by these terrible dreams, so were both my companions. 

Our newfound closeness and caring have helped us all through these sleep deprived nights.   
I finally laid back down and fell back to a dreamless sleep in the arms of my love and the comfort of my friend. 

I tired not to think of the images, and frightening memories that bombarded my mind as I had dreamt earlier, then the realization that I was in his arms alleviated those thoughts again.   
I also knew that that comfort would be reciprocated, as I knew that like clockwork,   
I would be there for both of them later tonight. 

******************************************************************************************************* 

**Rei's POV:**

The Angel was infecting Unit-00, and my body proper, now up through my abdomen.   
I was crying, and screaming with pain afflicted by the Angel's effort in attempting to merge with me,   
and take control of Unit-00. . . and myself.   
In my final desperate attempt, to save my love, and the rest of humanity, I hit the auto-destruct button,   
and murmured my final words to my love; I love you!! 

Within one hour since Asuka's nightmare, I was in tears and crying in confusion.   
I did not understand why A human had to dream. I did not dream before, when I was an Eva pilot,   
and the basis of the dummy plug system. But, ever since I was brought back by Shinji,   
I was acting much more like a human than I ever did before Third Impact. 

One of those all too human traits was having these horrible nightmares of my death play over again and again,   
every night since we left Tokyo-3. I didn't have the same self control I had before.   
Having all my memories restored has not help me cope with this nightly torment, if not for him . . . and her. 

Shinji and Asuka have been there for me, to comfort me in their own ways, to explain things I do not understand,   
and to simply be there for me since we came back. They were here now again.   
Especially in the nights when we all suffer through our own nightmares about how we died. 

Even though I merged with Lillith and helped Shinji in his decision to return.   
And though I was once an angel,I am human now, so open to human frailties, one being the ability to dream. 

To have pleasant and kind dreams, to have also the opposite as I am having now, . . . is quite disheartening.   
I have not been able to stop these dreams, but I am fortunate to have both of them here.   
Shinji is my one reason to have returned, and the one I cherish above all others.   
Asuka has made such a change, from the belligerent and violent person she was,   
to a caring and confident person she was becoming, she had changed as much as I have. 

Though my changes are not as obvious. I have begun to, mmm how does Asuka put it, oh yes,   
"I have begun to open up!" my personality. But I can't see how I have changed that much.   
I have to take the word of Shinji and Asuka on that. What had significantly changed is that we simply,   
. . . have started to become . . . friends though it is difficult for me to understand the concept. 

I have had Asuka's help in other areas of my emotional development. I am grateful for her help.   
If that is so, why do we still dream about our deaths? I am trying to ascertain this now.   
There may be some outside influence, or simply a reaction to our current situation.   
I will try to find out more about these strange events when we come close to a community with a working computer network. But, until I have an answer, it is comforting to have both of them here. 

They give me a sense of . . . hope.   
Hope that we can start our new lives, without such matters in our dreams, and to our future.   
I would like to stay with Shinji, and Asuka for what I hope will be for my lifetime.   
Whether we are friends, or more, I want to stay with them.   
I hope this will never change. Though, our lives will continue to change. 

********************************************************************************************************* 

**Shinji's POV:**

Oh no, not again! I can't keep going like this. Like clockwork, Asuka has her nightmare.   
Then after calming her down, an hour later Rei has hers. Then after calming her down, I get mine as well. 

It is so hard to get through the next day with this nightly grind.   
But, then I think of all that's happened,and all those who haven't come back.   
I didn't startle the two girls I cherish, when I awoke from my disturbing dream,   
still having them here in my arms asleep helped me to live through this nightly sacrifice. 

I then pray to myself, hoping that these nightmares will end soon.   
I then remember seeing the tired eyes of my two angels as we try to get through the day   
following those sleepless nights. All I can do is hope that this will end soon,   
as it will eventually brake us where ever we end up. 

Because I can't take much more and neither can the girls.   
I know what I have decided, and the girls have agreed to living on,   
but why do these dreams haunt us? 

Maybe when we get to The Awara Onsen, these dreams will end.   
Maybe by the time we get there there might be some people there.   
The data we got through the Magi sensors estimated that since we began our journey several dozen people have appeared around Japan. So maybe they might have a doctor to help us.   
I hope they do!   
I am going to make a new life for me and the girls, so no bloody nightmares are going to stop me   
from having our chance at happiness, NOTHING!"   


**Author's Notes:**   
(I put this as an addendum to chapter 4, simply because it did happen the night they slept in the warehouse in Nagoya   
But it was separate from chapter 4's main story line. So it's presented here as a separate chapter.) 

Now Back to Nagoya and our tired trio!   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Hot Springs Layover! (Shinji's POV)**

After packing up, I observed Rei and Asuka looking very tired and weary just as I was feeling.   
The nightmares were draining our energies, and we had slowed down considerably Since we left Nagoya proper.   
We all needed a place to just chill. Of course we were headed to the Awara Onsen outside of Kyoto-2.   
I knew that we needed to rest and relax for a few days until we started our plan for survival,   
so I suggested my idea to relax there before we started our new home and Asuka almost rammed me   
with a hug of glee, which landed us on the ground as Rei simply smiled   
and shook her head slightly enough to approve of my idea. She then helped us to our feet. 

We headed back by Gifu which had the only viable road to the hot springs (onsen) which got us there by night fall.   
We of course cased the compound and secured the area around the main pools and buildings there. 

We then unloaded our supplies in a room near the kitchen and we then took one room for us to sleep in.   
We then just stood there, taking in the sight of the pools and spa.   
It was seemingly untouched as if no one had been there at all.   
But we knew that Third Impact had reached even this isolated spot.   
With a squeeze of our hands we then began to unpack. 

We found a fireplace and had a good dinner of canned vegetables, with some ramen, and some hot tea.   
We had located enough supplies to keep us for a around ten to twelve weeks, and we decided to live in the onsen then and there, hopefully nightmares would be alleviated now that we decided to stay and make our new home there.   
We finally decided on a few day's relaxation and then we'd double our efforts to start our vegetable garden and build the portable greenhouse we found in the Nerv warehouse in Nagoya. 

Then we located the nearest pool to the room we were sleeping in and decided to take a dip after dinner.   
Now normally one like me would have you would think no problem,   
in sitting in a hotsprings with the two girls that I truly wanted to stay the rest of my life with,   
but they had clothes on in bed, and sleeping in a bed for comfort and sitting with towels between you, the water, and the view for them and me it can be a bit nerve racking. 

Though Rei had now qualms about sitting in the pool nude, Asuka and me did make our feelings known about modesty and as Asuka always said, "not getting Shinji baka's perverted mind going". 

After a more detailed explanation to a confused Rei, we agreed to all wear towels   
I around my more private parts, while the girls used larger towels to cover theirs.   
I also located myself in a smaller pool out of eye sight, where I would go when the girls wanted to wash themselves.   
Now even though we had pledged friendship to each other, we where fifteen years old, so modesty,   
and my chance for a huge blood loss had to be accommodated. Asuka snickered at that thought,   
I of course was red-faced and quiet. 

As we finally stepped into the heated and pure water, we had to get used to the temperature.   
We found that the onsen and it's accompanying hotel was well stocked with freeze dried   
and canned food, as well as spirits and to Asuka's delight, sodas and something called root beer. 

After dinner, we had brought with us some sake' we had found in the hot springs hotel kitchen.   
Though lukewarm, it still gave us a warm feeling and though we got friendly,   
Rei stayed sober enough to keep us . . . decent. (Sorry you hentais!)   
We did kiss and cuddle some, but eventually, the girls and I separated   
and used the soap available to wash ourselves. 

Since they had started to work together due to the injuries they woke up with a month back,   
they washed each other as they had done before we left Tokyo-3.   
Even now, with their injuries healed, their habit of helping each other clean has I think brought them closer   
as friends and partners. 

I thought about this as I washed in the other pool as they stayed in the main pool..   
But within five minutes the girls asked me back and wanted to wash my back.   
So, keeping the towel in front of me and sitting on a stool, the girls washed my back   
and sides as this seem to satisfy their washing of me. What took longer and had me lose a little blood, was the fact that   
they asked me to wash their backs!   
I was hesitant to answer until they said that all they wanted was a massage.   
I breathed a little easier as I had done that as part of their physical rehabilitation since the first week we lived in Tokyo-3. So as Rei took to soak back in the pool, Asuka and I headed for a mat near the pool's edge   
I started to rub the kinks out of Asuka's back and shoulders. Her sighs and ha's had made me happier since I could bring some pleasure to her aching back, 

You might want to know how I learned how to do this?   
Well, my aunt whom I had stayed with before I piloted Eva, had shown me how to massage someone. Why?   
Well, because my uncle had wrenched his back in an accident and needed daily massages.   
So, she showed me how to do a general massage as I was used as a back-up for my aunt   
to help my uncle through most of his painful recovery. 

Now I was using those skills to help the girls I cared for.   
Within ten minutes, Asuka had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.   
It felt really good that I could give her some comfort without having to have the threat of a slap as a reward. 

To be honest, With what we have all gone through, having any sort of physical contact was something we all yearned for but we knew it's limitation as well, especially where Asuka is concerned.   
So, I had Rei help me get her to the bedroom we shared, and as I went back to the pool area, Rei helped a groggy Asuka to bed. By now it was night and so, I repeated the process again with massaging Rei and though she never fell asleep there on the pool's deck, like Asuka, Rei also became tired and sleepy. With Rei though, when it's just us two, she accepts my physical touch much more than Asuka. But I have a feeling that when there are more people, most of our physical contact, even holding hands will be done at home and not out for others to see. 

But here we were alone and as I helped her up we hugged tightly and for a few minutes as we cuddled and sighed at the warmth and contact we shared in this private moment. I knew that It would take some more weeks, even months before Asuka would overcome her inner demons to allow this type of contact. So, holding Rei helped. I felt a great deal of satisfaction as I then led Rei to our bedroom. Asuka was laying on the right, her normal spot, fast asleep, and she didn't seem to be having her nightly nightmare. That alone made this trip worthwhile. 

As Rei dressed in the bedroom, I secured the onsen building, putting up the Laser security net we procured from Nerv's warehouse, courtesy of Section-2. To give us at least a twenty second warning,   
enough time to grab our weapons and be ready for anything, or anyone!   
When I got back, I had a wonderful sight in front of me.   
Now normally, and at Asuka's insistence, I occupied the middle, between the girls when we slept, more for the girls being able to both be next to me, and having the advantage of them getting to the bathroom easier. I had no real problem with this as I noted both seem to do a once a night bathroom run. 

But tonight, it seemed that Asuka will be in the center, because when Rei had fallen asleep,   
Asuka had turned around and slept behind Rei in a spooning position.   
Since Asuka took up the middle of the futon we where using, I laid down and spooned in behind Asuka,   
and felt that for at least tonight, we could have a good night's sleep. 

We did, the nightmares did not bother us and we had our first good night's sleep in weeks.! 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
As the ex-pilots settle into their new home the weather and an unexpected accident causes doubt in their plan.   
But a miracle changes their confidence But that is in the next chapter: **A New Life**

A.N.- Some will argue that the pilots, especially Asuka is a bit OOC.   
Well I see the events of the Third Impact as a change.   
Not only the obvious changes on earth, but the views of the pilots in their trek to a new and better life.   
Now I can say you'll see more of the "Old" Asuka in the future chapters, but her feelings for Shinji, as well as Rei's will become very apparent and open! Why, Well all I'll say is that they will have to. Nuff said!   
  



	6. Home and Hearth

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.   
I only *wish* they were mine. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime,   
then as so many others it turned dark and painful.   
I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am re-writing an A/U of my other story   
to show what I thought would be a different ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived.   
Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending.   
Thanks to Tex James and John Brown for pre-reading this revision!   
If you read the original, on to chapter five are very similar, but there are definite differences,   
and after chapter five it will be completely different as the end will be of a different tangent.   
Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this story.   
Sorry for the delay as other stories and a move to another city made for little time to write. 

**Bonds of Survival-OVA******

**Chapter 6: Home and Hearth******

**Awakenings**

It was the glare of the sun peeking through a frost-covered window that finally woke me up the morning   
after we arrived in the Awara Onsen, located between Nagoya and Kyoto-2. 

As I remember I slept spooned in behind Asuka as she held on to Rei.   
But as I awoke, I found Rei in my embrace instead.   
After clearing the sleep from my eyes, I looked around the room we slept in to find my wayward companion.   
I then spotted her silhouette just outside the balcony of the room, overlooking the Onsen pools.   
I carefully disentangled myself from a still sleeping Rei, who seemed to sleep so soundly.   
I felt good with that knowing that this past evening, was the first restful sleep we have had. 

So, I quietly opened the balcony door and left the room.   
I embraced Asuka from behind chancing the rough habit of hers of slapping before looking.   
But she seemed to have heard me and simply put her arms over mine and leaned back into my embrace.   
This was a rare show of her affections, and so I was careful to not anger her. 

So I asked her, "What a beautiful morning, hey Asuka." 

"Reminds me of the winter days back in Germany."   
She then turned around and while still in my embrace hugged me.   
This was something she hadn't done too many times and I felt privileged to have her hug me.   
I was in heaven. 

Heaven was however, quickly replaced with earth when, I was shook and the words "Baka-Shinji" were uttered.   
"Oh sorry, Asuka just thinking about …us and all." I know I was red-faced, and then I looked at her. 

She was smiling and giggling,   
"Oh, that look you had on your face was hilarious!"   
She leaned onto my chest still giggling and hugging me. 

After she calmed down, I finally asked, "So, why did you come out here all by yourself?" 

After a few moments, she responded, "Because I heard your little conversation with Rei last night.   
And I wanted to feel what you two felt when you held each other." 

"So, you were listening and spying on Rei and me that whole time? So much for my relaxing massage technique." I said 

"You did well, it's just that I didn't want to fall asleep before you guys were done, and . . . well I was curious."   
I laughed a little at her comments but I then gave her a warm and loving hug.   
One I'm sure she had not experienced in a long time.   
She hesitated at first, but slowly sunk into it and for the second time in twenty-four hours I was in heaven,   
hugging the holder of the other half of my heart. 

We stood there on the balcony for a few minutes enjoying each other's warmth,   
while seeing the steam rise off the Hot Spring's pools when we heard the door open to reveal Rei,   
pushing a cart with some hot tea and bread like pastries . . . in a kimono. A blue on white kimono. 

Asuka, forgetting she may have been mad at Rei for interrupting our hug,   
was so entranced with the kimono, she asked, "Hey, Rei, where'd you find the Kimono?" 

"In the hotel employees' quarters. There seem to be several types of kimonos in various colors and styles."   
Rei then served us some of the pastries, and she filled us in on what else she saw there.   
There were various types on common clothes uniforms and traditional Japanese clothing as well. 

I finally surmised that, "Since this Onsen was known worldwide, the management had prepared for national   
and international guests to its Onsen and hotel." 

"Yeah, good thinking my Baka!" was Asuka's response as she decided to have Rei and herself   
go through the one place we had not cased before. 

So, as they left me to wash and bathe, I started to contemplate how we were going to survive   
what was obvious to us now would be a severe winter.   
So, I decided to take a trip around the area surrounding the Onsen to see what I could find that we could use.   
Hopefully we had enough supplies, because I already knew that if the winter were severe,   
it would effectively cut us off from the rest of Japan.   
So one of the things I wanted to do was set up the satellite uplink to keep an eye on the rest of the world.   
Hopefully it will come in handy when we need it.   
But, for now I enjoyed the feel of the warm water on a cold winter's day. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Walkabout**

It was just about two weeks since we came when I awoke that morning with much less warmth on one side of me.   
I looked to my left, which would be where Asuka would be lying, ... and she wasn't there.   
I looked to my right and was greeted with the dark blue hair of a still sleeping Rei.   
I sighed and slowly worked my way out of her hold on me and when she tried to grab me in her sleep,   
I slipped one of my pillows in which seemed to calm her and she continued to sleep there. 

I quickly made my way out of our shared bedroom on the hunt for the other love of my life.   
I paused on what I just thought. They both are my loves, and life wouldn't be worth living without either of them.   
I shook my head and continued to search the Onsen lodge, and then the Onsen itself. 

Through my search I picked up and activated my comm link headset and called Asuka's name, No answer.   
Then as I turned to return to the Lodge, I heard a reply; 

"Hey Baka, I'm over here."   
I looked around like a whirling dervish, until she clarified;   
"My Shinji, Baka, look up the mountain.   
Yeah that's right, then look to you're left.   
No, no not my left, yours Baka Shinji." 

I finally saw her waving her hand at me. She was sitting on the edge of an escarpment about halfway up the mountainside.   
She then changed her waving to indicate for me to come up.   
On the comm link she confirmed that. "Shinji, can you come up here, we need to ... talk." 

Now Asuka is usually boisterous and rather forthcoming when she asked for anything.   
So when she asked me in a rather timid way, it got my nerves on edge. (Oh man, she sounds serious.) I said to myself. 

I nodded affirmative, and went inside to quickly change clothes   
and was walking up the path leading to the escarpment within ten minutes.   
I found Asuka looking out at the valley surrounding the Onsen and lodge were in. 

It was a lovely sight, one of the few valleys that seemed to have escaped the devastation   
that hit most of eastern and central Japan after Third Impact. 

I walked up to her side, and quietly sat down trying not to disturb the serenity of the quiet around us,   
and carefully took her hand into mine and gently squeezed.   
During these past few weeks Asuka was slowly letting more physical contact happen   
outside of the contact we have sleeping together. 

She squeezed back and gave me that beautiful smile I had seen so little of before Third Impact.   
Then after a minute or two, she sighed and looked longingly at me.   
I knew then that this was going to be one of those serious conversations loved ones have occasionally. 

My mind started to think the worst, she's leaving me, or worse than that, they're both leaving me.   
But my doubts were put aside when she finally asked, or more correctly stated;   
"We've been running away again, Shinji." She sighed again.   
"We followed you because we care for you, but you've been trying to get away from those   
who will probably try to break us up, and you're afraid to face that." 

She then looked down on her lap. She then added; "I love you, I also know that Rei loves you too.   
But, we cannot really live here Shinji. We have the skills to survive, but we don't have the skills to live a life here." 

She took both my hands in hers, "I need some help as do you and obviously Rei when it comes to living a real life.   
Hiding at this Onsen doesn't help that, and you know it. Plus we are too young to really live yet.   
We need some adult guidance and protection. Yeah, doesn't sound kinda weird coming from me?   
But I've been seeing what we've been doing since we got here and to prove my point I want to ask you a few questions, OK?" 

I replied hesitantly in agreement. She thought for a minute, and then started.   
"Ok, where have we gotten our food from, and be honest?"   
She looked at me with her bright blue eyes as I contemplated the question. 

It didn't take long to come to the answer, but the pause lengthened as I came to several rather profound, for me, revelations, that I would rather have run from. My silence did not, however, go unnoticed, for Asuka waved her hand in front of my face attempting to get my attention. "Shinji? Where?" 

I sighed and answered the only way I could, truthfully.   
"From the supplies from Nerv's Nagoya warehouse, ... and the Lodges leftover supplies." 

She simply nodded and continued her next question, "No food from the land, vegetable or animal?"   
I shook my head yes rather dejectedly, already guessing where this was headed. 

Her final question was also the coffins final nail, "Then how are we going to really ... live ... here Shinji?   
We can't exactly take care of ourselves with out some kind of help." She looked into my eyes to emphasize her point. 

Loath though I was to do so, I knew I had to admit it. If we stayed here, we were screwed.   
So, gathering my courage, I acquiesced, "Ok, ok. I can see your point. I don't have to like it,   
but you're probably right, we can't stay here. I'll talk to Rei.   
I guess we should head back to Nagoya first, so we can re-supply, and we can figure out where to go from there.   
It's a real shame though, I liked it here…" She put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me,   
consoling my bruised ego, since I had thought that we could really live here.   
Then we stood, and properly hugged each other. We then kissed more to renew our bond after a serious conversation loved ones have. 

We had just finished when blaring through the comm. link Rei's voice urgently ordered; 

"Duck!" 

We fell to the ground as several shots whizzed by where our heads had been seconds before.   
We heard the shots being fired from the Onsen, to several places on either side of us. 

"Rei, What's going on?" 

I heard Asuka yell as we crawled to some cover at the back of the escarpment shortly before   
several more shots hit the rocks and ground around us.   
We un-holstered our side arms and looked around to see where the shots had come from. 

In doing so, we saw movement to the side of us and heard a thump as a body fell from a nearby tree.   
"Well Rei's still a dead shot" I heard Asuka say, to which I merely grunted in agreement. 

This was followed by another assailant's mad screaming, complete with him shooting at us in a wholly deranged fashion.   
It reminded me of how Misato had come down that corridor back when I was wishing for death   
when the JSSDF had invaded Nerv HQ.   
The main difference here being that he was shooting wildly and Asuka and I were lining him up in our sites.   
We fired simultaneously and he went down clutching his now blown out knees.   
Another thump behind us, seconds later told us Rei had gotten another wood-be assassin. 

Then I felt cold steel on my neck.   
"Ok, punk. Have your girlfriend drop her weapon or you'll have mush for brains." said the fourth intruder. 

"I don't have ... just one." I said to him. 

"One what, punk?" he asked. 

"One girlfriend ... with a gun." 

"Huh?" 

I then heard a splat and saw a spray of red over my head, and then a heavy weight was sliding down my back,   
signaling yet another kill for Rei. 

"Shoulda listened to him, butthead." said a smirking Asuka looking at the now brainless assassin,   
as the still live one then seemed to be trying to crawl away. 

"Where do you think you're going?" I said as we walked over to him.   
"Ok, why are you trying to kill us?"   
He looked up and we immediately recognized him as the sniper from Nagoya. 

"Well, well,well, it seems your friends are paying the price for your lousy shooting, right."   
Asuka then put her pistols' barrel to his temple.   
"Now answer his question, NOW!" 

He fidgeted and then we saw a growing wet spot in his groin area.   
He had peed himself. If the situation hadn't have been so serious, I might have laughed. 

"ANSWER HIM, NOW!" After Asuka said that he started to blubber   
then finally coherent words came out of his frightened mouth.   
"Major Nagashima, of the JSSDF has ordered you three killed,   
due to your part in the destruction of the earth." 

He then fainted. 

"What is that load of crap all about? They started this with SEELE!   
So why is this Hitler wannabe after our heads?" 

"I don't know Asuka, but I'm not going to stick around where they can get to us.   
We're leaving today, as soon as possible." 

"What should we take with us?" We were startled as we forgot Rei had her comm. link on.   
After calming down, we informed her to start packing the food, gear, and supplies that we can take in the wagons. 

We then checked the dead assassins for anything useful.   
We procured their comm links, guns and ammo since they wouldn't be needing them.   
We bandaged up the last one and roped him to the nearest tree.   
We then told him to tell his Major Nagashima that if he pursued us   
"He'd end up like the three who now lay next to him." Asuka of course took care of that. 

As we were making our way down to the Onsen lodge, the reality of what we did hit me.   
I stopped and fell to my knees, Asuka was beside me almost a second later.   
"Hey Baka, what's wrong, are you ok?" She looked at me, I'm sure I looked white as a sheet. 

"Asuka, we, ... we killed three men up there. I promised myself never to kill a person, and now I ... I..." 

"We defended ourselves against a group of renegades who were sent to kill us."   
she said, looking at me intently, "You know what those type of soldiers do to women, don't you?   
We had every right to defend ourselves. I'd rather be fighting and dying,   
than having them do some perverted things to me, and Rei wouldn't be left out.   
They wouldn't care. They'd have killed you, and taken us, and…" 

I then saw the terrified look in her eyes, as she realized what she was saying.   
I grabbed her in a fierce hug and we sat there for a minute gathering our energy and courage until helped each other up. 

By then Rei had walked up to us, a sniper rifle strapped to her shoulder.   
She watched us in a manner others might have found impassive, but I saw the small tails that screamed 'terrified' and realized she hadn't turned her comm. link off yet.   
So I gathered her up in a hug just like I had done with Asuka, as well. 

After that we made our way back to the lodge together and   
within an hour were on the road back to Nerv's warehouse in Nagoya. 

Now most people would say we must have been crazy to go back towards where the JSSDF's stronghold would be,   
but Nagoya isn't a small city. So we planned to sneak in at night and make our way to the Nerv warehouse   
we had camped in before. Having the assassin's comm link helped in working ourselves around the patrols that were up.   
Though it did mean separating from each other, going different ways   
and finally meeting up about a block away from the warehouse. 

There we spotted what seemed to be army soldiers at the in front of the warehouse.   
"They knew we might come here," Rei said quietly as we scampered back to where we left our equipment. 

"Then we'll cause a little diversion to get them out of the warehouse." Suggested Asuka with an evil smile on her face. 

"But, they might be waiting for us in the warehouse, so it could all be a trap." I added, which caused Asuka's smile to disappear. 

"So what do you suggest genius." Asuka gave me her 'Well duh' look. 

It was now my turn to smile evilly, which sent shivers down Asuka and Rei's spine, as I began to outline my plan.   
"I suggest that we use our satellite link to cause some remote controlled distractions and use the warehouse's security system, to..." 

"Flush any JSSDF soldiers out of the warehouse. An excellent plan Shinji." Rei then gave me a peck on the cheek, which not only surprised me, but also surprised Asuka. 

"Damn, your full of surprised Rei." After Asuka said that,   
Rei looked down and even in the darkening light you could see her blushing. 

"All right, so what do we do My Baka Shinji?" Asuka said with renewed enthusiasm. 

"First, we ..." And the ex-Eva pilots set about making a special surprise for the rebel soldiers in Nagoya. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Trial and Error**

Within thirty minutes, explosions and concussions were being heard all over the cities.   
Most were near former JDSSF compounds and facilities.   
With Rei's assistance we had revived the computer servers, which handled the JDSSF communication and control.   
We simply sent an order for those facilities to self-destruct due to immanent invasion.   
So, many of the facilities that were manned by the rebel group headed by this Major Nagashima   
who sent the assassins against us earlier went up in smoke. 

"Rei, can we pinpoint where the this Nagashima is?"   
I asked as I thought of a way to get in to the warehouse and guarantee our safety. 

"Why do you need that information Shinji?" Rei curiously asked. 

"Let's just say that I may have to visit someone later tonight."   
I took a few seconds for the girls to figure out what I wanted to do. 

"Are you sure you can do this, Shinji?" Asuka said hesitantly as it was obvious to me she knew what I wanted to do. 

"No, but I'm not running away from pain or reality anymore, so let's see what we can do. Ok?"   
The girls seemed very hesitant to agree. I saw the fear growing in their eyes. 

"Listen, if it becomes too much, we can bug out and use the supplies we have to get back to Tokyo-2."   
I looked at them both with a renewed sense of what I wanted to protect.   
I knew if I didn't at least try this moron will dog us all the way back to Tokyo-2,   
plus one of his soldiers could actually shoot us, so I was going to stop him, and there by cutting the head off of the snake.   
I still don't remember where I had heard that metaphor, Maybe Kaji, or Misato. Well, It didn't matter,   
I was going to stop this kook for the safety of Rei, and Asuka.   
Finally, and rather reluctantly they nodded in the affirmative.   
It took another twenty minutes to locate where he was, and as luck would have it,   
it was only about four blocks away. 

I made ready as they girls readied themselves to take the Nerv warehouse.   
All three of our Quad-tracs had transponders so when they made their dash into the warehouse,   
the security system would not shoot at them. They would not be in danger because by the time they went,   
the soldiers would be running around like scared chickens.   
That's because I had Rei program in false calls for Nerv armored divisions to be moving into Nagoya,   
using comm frequencies that Rei found out the rebels were monitoring. 

So at midnight, I simply said on my comm link, "Now!"   
And all hell broke loose all around Nagoya.   
I knew I didn't have the training for capturing him, but I had to make sure he wouldn't be around   
to continue this little war of his. Now that chaos reigned in the city, and more importantly in his headquarters.   
I wasn't the best shot, but I didn't have to be for this to work.   
I looked from a building about fifty meters away.   
As I used the weapons telescopic sight, I finally found the elusive Major Nagashima.   
He had the ego to continue to have his standard dress uniform on. I then looked down at his picture, then up again.   
I had only one shot, so I took my time and waited for him to return to his office.   
As soon as he ran back in from an explosion, I shot my rocket propelled gas grenade with a certain nerve gas into the now broken window of the office. 

The gas was to cause diarrhea, and mental confusion, plus give the good Major the runs for at least a week.   
After what had happened with the assassins earlier I made myself a promise not to kill   
unless the safety of the girls was involved.   
Thus he was out of the way and now I could go and join up with the girls to storm the warehouse. 

It took about fifteen minutes, but I returned to two very relieved faces.   
I got hit on the arm, "You're five minutes late. Don't worry me like that again, baka."   
said a now smiling Asuka. Rei simply nodded and smiled at me, her acknowledgement of her feelings on my return.   
"Ok, Let's get our warehouse back." I said with renewed vigor. 

We waited till an explosion close by made the soldiers start to run.   
At first it was a few of the twelve or so there, then a closer explosion and a blaring of an emergency horn   
caused the lot of them to run.   
After they turned the corner, we remotely triggered the main warehouse door to open and we rode in at top speed.   
We were lucky; only two soldiers seemed to be at the door as it opened. 

Asuka was on the lead bike, and used a pellet bag shotgun to shoot the two soldiers   
hitting each of them in the abdomen as she rode by. They fell like a bag of potatoes.   
Rei and I followed Asuka in and we dismounted, went and rolled the now semi-conscious soldiers   
out of the door of the warehouse, which was coming down now that Rei had triggered it to close.   
As the door closed though shots were being fired into the warehouse. 

Then as Rei triggered the warehouse security system, a shot made it through the closing space of the door.   
A shriek alerted me to one of the girls being hit.   
I turned to see Rei holding her leg, which had a nice clean hole on her right thigh. 

Asuka then got up grabbed a rocket launcher and pointed it to where the shooting was coming from.   
She laid down on the ground and aimed. I knew I couldn't say anything to stop her,   
so I ran and covered Rei from the coming backwash, as she shot the rocket at the group of soldiers firing at us.   
Just as the rocket cleared the door, it closed and we then heard a loud explosion. 

Asuka simply got up, discarded the launcher and ran to her bike to get the first aid kit.   
I had already applied a pressure bandage to the wound in order to staunch the flow of blood coming from the wound.   
As I did so, Rei managed to grit out a very un-reassuring warning. "Shinji, I believe the bullet is still, in my leg…" 

"Asuka Rei thinks the bullet is still in her leg. What does that mean?"   
I awaited her answer as she worked on Rei's leg with none too little concern. 

"I think we may have to get it out, but I'm not sure. Listen, Shinji,   
set up the futons near the Satellite link and then come and help me move Rei, OK?" 

"Right." Was all I could say before I started setting up for the siege to come. 

We didn't know if they would attack right away or at all for that matter.   
But, I'm sure those two soldiers we had hit with those beanbags would eventually report what happened.   
I had simply wanted to resupply and cause some more explosions to make our escape,   
but that seemed to go out the window as Rei was now hurt.   
We got into the warehouse, but now we were stuck. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Isolated**

After Asuka had patched Rei up as best she could, we tried to figure out a way to escape.   
As with Most Nerv facilities, this one had an escape tunnel. But, when I finally got to the end of it,   
it was right in front of a rebel compound. 

I returned and then we waited to see what they rebels would do.   
It was a time I took to reassess our situation. Instead of having the girls in a safe place   
away from the wars and crimes of civilization, it came looking for us. 

So, instead of my brilliant plan working and having us motoring away from Nagoya, we were stuck,   
trapped in a warehouse that could be stormed any minute by a group of soldier   
who could not be more pissed off at us had we tried to make them so. 

One good thing was that we had more than enough supplies to live through a siege, and this wasn't a normal warehouse.   
Not only did it have a state of the art defense system, but also the building itself was built to survive am N2 mine attack.   
So as for them getting in, the main door now was behind a four-foot thick steel door that was automatically triggered when the building was attacked. 

Rei, who had called me to her at the satellite uplink, interrupted my mental exercise. She had sent a distress signal on secure Nerv frequencies only for now.   
She had chosen wisely not to broadcast a general distress call since the rebels had been listening in to various comm bands.   
After a while, I noticed she was having trouble sitting, so I told her to lie down for now.   
"But Shinji, I have to keep monitoring the comm link and satellite uplink. It's our only way to contact others in Tokyo-2." 

"Yes Rei, but what good is it for us if your wound gets aggravated because of your sitting.   
Listen, let me readjust the laptop and then you can lie down and so you won't put any pressure on your leg, ok?"   
She smiled her unique smile and nodded yes. 

After setting her up, I went to check in with Asuka who was monitoring our security system   
and then used the supplies we had to plus the portable field kitchen, which resembled a ramen stand.   
Within an hour I had food ready for all of us.   
Since we were now besieged, we slept in shifts.   
So for the next few days, there was little movement seen by the security cameras and sensors around the warehouse.   
It didn't look good for us, and I was becoming more and more guilt ridden to have done this to Asuka and Rei.   
Luckily whoever allowed us to come back, seemed to be just watching us for now, as things were to become much better. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Contact with Hope**

A beeping alarm got all of our attention. Asuka and I had been sleeping with Rei awake,   
nearby monitoring the Comm and security systems when the alarm went off.   
"The Comm link is active, someone from Tokyo-3 is calling us." Rei then looked puzzled. 

"There's nothing left in Tokyo-3 except the warehouse." But I asked her to answer to see who it might be.   
She then answered the call.   
"This is Rei Ayanami, who is this?" Then some screaming and hollering greeted us.   
After a few moments of that a once familiar voice and face came on line. 

"Rei, Oh, thank god your alive. Where are you, is anyone else with you?" 

Then I took the mike and asked, "M-Misato, is that you?" 

"S-Shinji, oh my little Shinji, you're with Rei. Oh thank you God, whoever you are."   
Misato then started kissing the screen as Rei activated the video-feed, and we saw that with Misato,   
was Maya, Makoto, Shegrieu, and … Ritsuko? That surprised me. 

After what Rei had told us about what happened at Terminal Dogma, we had thought that Dr. Akagi wouldn't have come back.   
But I was shaken from my thoughts as Misato started to shout Asuka's name as she arrived from her security vigil   
and greeted those in Tokyo-3. 

Then I wondered and then asked, "How come you're in Tokyo-3, and not Tokyo-2?" 

"We're in the only Nerv facility that wasn't trashed when Lillith and the black moon rose out of the ground.   
Of course you know the black moon is back and we've been scavenging what we can and moving it to Tokyo-2.   
For all intents and purposes, Tokyo-3 will be abandoned." 

We all let out a sigh, not just for the loss of life and the life we had there,   
but that we didn't save the city we were supposed to keep safe.   
But then I remembered that the city's purpose was to be sacrificed in accordance with the plans of SEELE and my father. 

We all then smiled at each other, on either side of the vid-link, followed by the rebels launching an attack on our warehouse.   
We ducked out of instinct.   
"Hey, what's happening out there, who's attacking you?" Misato asked frantically as we filled her in on what had happened at the onsen, then here in Nagoya. 

"So your telling me this nut has a contingent of troops and you're basically trapped in the warehouse? Asuka, Rei, you two should know better then that!" Misato was now in 'major' mode, and at least slightly displease with two children who had been raised to be soldiers by Project-E. As the warehouses defense system kicked in and drove off the attacking soldiers Asuka decided to answer Misato's rhetorician question. 

"Yeah, we got in here, then the bastards shot Rei, so I sent a rocket up their perverted butts." Asuka smirked as she added how we had set up the defense system here. But I knew we couldn't hold out much longer. 

I could hear her teeth grind in frustration as Misato asked, "Don't you have an escape tunnel under the warehouse, Shinji?" 

I answered, "Yes, we do. But, it ends up right in front of a rebel compound. We'd be killed as we emerged, so essentially, we're trapped." I looked down again feeling the guilt of putting us in this situation. 

A hand encircled mine; Asuka looked at me and squeezed my hand.   
"It's ok, we'll get through this." She whispered. 

We looked up and saw Misato smirk, then it turned to shock as Rei put her arm around my shoulder and hugged me.   
"Ok, What is going on over there that I should know about!"   
She looked a bit pissed, so I answered her.   
"Misato, we'll explain after we get out of here. Now do you have any ideas how we can?" 

Misato looked deep in thought then smiled,   
"What if we take out the rebel compound at the escape tunnel's exit, as we make several other attacks around the city.   
Then we sneak you guys out to a waiting VTOL aircraft and fly you back to Tokyo-2." 

"Sounds like a plan to me. When do you want us ready?" Asuka was eager to get away from this accursed city. 

"We should have everything ready by 8 p.m. tonight. Can you hold out till then?"   
Misato voice had that twinge of concern that got our attention. 

"We'll be ready to go, just have some medics to take care of Rei's leg.   
We've stopped the bleeding, but we think the bullet's still in there." I looked at Rei wondering why she had to go through more pain because of me.   
She then gave me that look she has, the kind that told me to let it go.   
"I'm fine Shinji. Do not be concerned." She then patted my hand as I smiled back. 

"Oh, And by the way, when the medics have cleared you, you'll be staying at my new place.   
Rei too when she gets out of the hospital." Misato was smiling again. I'm sure happy at having you guy's back. 

"We'll look forward to it Misato, and you better have some decent food when we get there."   
Asuka said with that wry smile on her face. It was obvious to me that she was also looking forward to seeing Misato. 

"Ok let's get ready, I think Rei should take one wagon herself, so we'll leave herand my bike here."   
I got up to start setting up Rei's wagon when Asuka added.   
"Should we booby trap this place?" 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Listen My Baka, imagine what a mess those bozos out there would make if they got their hands on all this equipment." I knew she wanted to get back at them in a big way, but blowing up all this equipment? Well I wasn't sure. 

I asked Misato before she signed off, she agreed with Asuka, so as I got the wagons ready,   
she went about wiring the warehouse to go off like an N2 mine. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________****

**A promise to keep**

I was nervous. Not because of the fact that Rei was injured and in pain, as we ran out of pain medication an hour before,   
or because we had to go wait only 25 meters across from the rebel compound.   
I was nervous due to the fact that Rei was getting worse. 

She was even paler then before and that even got Asuka's attention.   
She was now fidgeting as she handled her sub-machine gun she had gotten from the warehouse armory.   
I also had the same gun, plus all of us still had the automatic pistols strapped to our sides.   
I had Rei leave hers on her lap, just in case she needed to use it. 

As we waited for Misato's call on our comm links, our thoughts came to what might happen in the next hour.   
I asked Asuka to sit next to Rei in the wagon, as I sat on the opposite side.   
They looked at me, waiting to hear why I wanted to talk to them.   
So I cleared my throat and started. 

"Girls, I just wanted to tell you that I love you both, and I'm asking you two to go on if I don't make it." 

"Wait, wait. What are you talking about Baka?" Asuka looked at me with concern. 

"I want you to be the one to take Rei into the VTOL, I'll cover you." I said flatly. 

"No, I want you with Rei, or I'm not going." Then it dawned on me, she was making sure I was in that VTOL, and she wasn't. 

"Asuka, You WILL Go with Rei. I am not going to let myself get shot,   
So YOU will GO with Rei! " I had never been this angry at Asuka before ever. What was she thinking?   
Wanting me to be on that VTOL first, with Rei! 

No, I had gotten them in this, I'm going to get them out, and that was that!   
I got up and went back to the warehouse to set the trigger mechanism Asuka was still sitting next to Rei openmouthed.   
Not believing I yelled at her. 

But then, I think she understood why I had insisted, because she ran to me and gave me a big hug   
and a very passionate kiss that lasted I think a good thirty seconds.   
She then walked back to the wagon where Rei laid and she was actually smiling, and I think giggling.   
I wasn't sure as she had her hand covering her mouth.   
I then waved at them and almost danced down the tunnel. 

We only had to wait another twenty minutes till my watch showed 8 p.m.   
Then another wave of hell broke loose, though it seemed that this was louder and more forceful.   
We saw the rebel compound systematically destroyed and within five minutes   
we heard the distinct sound of VTOL's headed down.   
We saw the first one land, no more that ten meters from where we were. 

Then I saw our guardian angel, or as close to it as we would ever get, Misato, get out with a machine gun spraying the compound as the guns of the other VTOLs had finished off any opposing fire that came from there.   
Followed by Misato yelling. "OK kids get out here so we can go home!" 

How we heard it over the din of battle and the VTOL's, I don't know.   
But Asuka got the bike started then I dove into where Rei was laying on the wagon and we high tailed it to Misato and the VTOL. 

It took only about ten seconds to cover the distance   
but half way there I saw a flash and then something hit Asuka in the back I jumped up   
and got to her before she lost control of the bike.   
I sat right behind her and held her up as I used the other hand to help us steer towards Misato   
who was firing behind us now trying to get those who had shot Asuka.   
"Asuka, Asuka please answer me? Oh, please don't die on me girl, please." 

"No damn bullet can stop the great As….." She fell over.   
She then lost consciousness just as we had gotten to the VTOL. 

"Misato, grab Asuka, She's been shot, I'll get Rei." I then jumped back and hoisted Rei out of the wagon   
and got her to the edge of the VTOL's door when I felt something hit me from behind. 

At first I simply felt heat and pressure, then I felt extreme pain.   
I turned around. I then saw that jerk Major Nagashima directing the fire towards us.   
I looked back into the VTOL, seeing both girls hurt, and I now knew I was shot. 

"You bastard!" I screamed, grabbing my sidearm and directing my fire towards the primary source   
of woe in our lives for the last week. 

I saw him go down in a heap, as someone had grabbed me from behind as we lifted off and headed into the air.   
I looked around to see the beautiful face of Misato Katsuragi.   
I was losing consciousness, but I wanted to let Misato know something before I did.   
"Thanks Mom, Can I have some cookies now?" was what came out however, as the darkness claimed me. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Well Hope you liked that, Now come the time of reconciliation and confrontation, What will happen to the kids now?   
See the next **chapter 7: A Family and a Future**   
Hope to update by the end of the month, dennisud   
  



	7. A family, and a Future

Disclaimers: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. Let me tell you that up to chapter 24, I loved this Anime, then as so many others it turned dark and painful. I couldn't agree with the ending, so I am re-writing an A/U of my other story to show what I thought would be a different ending to the series where Rei and Asuka lived. Hopefully the creator of the series will make more movies and hopefully they will give us a more hopeful ending. Thanks to Tex James and John Brown for pre-reading this revision! If you read the original, on to chapter five are very similar, but there are definite differences, and after chapter five it will be completely different as the end will be of a different tangent. Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this story. Sorry for the delay as other stories and a move to another city made for little time to write.  
  
Bonds of Survival-OVA  
  
Chapter 7: A Family and a Future  
  
Now comes the time of reconciliation's and confrontations  
  
A Reunion of Hope  
  
I slowly came out of my dreamless state that was very familiar. For a brief second I thought all that had happened returning from Instrumentality, finding myself with Asuka and later Rei. Their recovery from their injuries, and our becoming closer, our trip to Nagoya, and then our ending up at the Arawa Onsen. Then the attack by the JDSSF rebels. The battle the killings the return to Nagoya and the final rescue with Asuka, and Rei was just a dream. A dream that ended in all of us being shot, maybe even the two I loved the most, dying because of my stupidity. And instead of trying to protect them, it had instead backfired and now I was going to realize sooner or later that it was all another distorted dream caused by Third Impact, and Instrumentality.  
  
Then I saw a face hovering over my waking view that I had missed just as much as my two angels whom I was morning. Her purple hewed hair framing the face I had seen so close to mine before. My memory of her with the trace of blood on my lips as they parted from hers. The kiss we had down below, in the Geofront in what seemed so long ago. "But she was ...dead?" I thought, as that idea, that image couldn't be, because right in front of me was her face with teary eyes and a loving happy smile.  
  
"My Shinji. My Little Shinji! Oh, how come I always seem to find you either bruised, battered, or semiconscious." I could not answer her, as she grabbed me in a fierce hug, crying and sobbing into my hair and shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"M-M-M-Misato?!?!" was all I could say as suddenly all my memories from the painful rescue flooding came into my groggy battered head.  
  
"My God, MISATO!" I finally hugged her back, and I broke out in sobs, tears and I wept as we were in each other's arms. I had my guardian, my friend, the woman who had given up her own life to me trying to be the mother I was denied. I couldn't control myself as I just held onto her like a drowning man to a life jacket. I remembered that final kiss, which she had said that it was an adult kiss, and she would finish it later. Now A normal person would think that now would have thought of continuing that idea. But I knew her better than that. She simply did that to make me go to the Eva, ... and make me leave so I wouldn't see her die. That realization only made me cry harder and hold her tighter. She simply shushed and continued to run her hand through my hair trying to calm me. I don't know how long we sat there on my hospital bed, holding each other, weeping into each others shoulders and hands as we simply kept hugging, then breaking the hug to look at each others faces just to hug again. It would have probably kept on going, then a sweet, familiar voice broke my revelry.  
  
"Welcome back Shinji," said the red and green-eyed angel of my heart. I turned to see Rei Ayanami sitting in the bed next to mine. Obviously she was a witness to my blubbering and weeping at having been reunited with Misato.  
  
I thought at first that she might be mad at me for hugging Misato, and crying for seeing her. But, all that doubt left my mind as she smiled. It was small, but full of the feeling hiding behind it. I then tried to stand up from my bed to get a better look at her, and to be closer to her, when shooting pains greeted me. I grimaced and reeled back down on the bed with a painful "yelp."  
  
Misato was beside me in a split second trying to help me, but I waved her off. "The bullet wound, right?" she asked? Which I confirmed, by nodding slightly.  
  
"It took half you spleen and some of your intestines but the doctor say you'll be well enough to walk out of here in a week." Misato started to say. "But it will take about a month to get you to about 80% of your strength, then two months to fully recover." Misato then held my hand and smiled that cocky smile of hers. "But I'm sure you'll beat those estimates, right Shinji." I smiled back and slowly nodded while fighting the pain within me.  
  
Then I turned to Rei who I finally saw clearly for the first time. She had a book lying on her lap while sitting up in her bed. I looked and saw the title "Martian Successor Nadiesco". This threw me for a minute, not because it was Nadiesco, but that it was a manga. I made a note to talk to her later about that. Then I noticed her leg, which was shot at the warehouse, was up in a sling, encased in a cast. She looked at where I was looking and answered my unspoken question.  
  
"I am fine Shinji. Do not worry, the bullet had shattered the femur in my leg. It will heal with time and rehabilitation." She still had her emotionless mask on since she considered Misato as one that was not close to her, but I could see through that mask. In fact I wanted to make her see that Misato was close to me, and that she should allow her to be close to her as well.  
  
"Rei, I am happy that you are better". Then, again with Misato's help, I got up strenuously from my bed and shuffled stiffly to Rei's bed. With some effort and a slight grimace on her face, Rei scooted over as I carefully sat on the edge of her bed. With some strain on my back, I then leaned towards her and embraced her. I then carefully hugged her as she did me as well. Then I kissed her. I think this surprised her at first since I had only kissed her before while we were alone, or with Asuka. But I knew she would need to trust and open up to Misato, and by my kissing her, in front of Misato, I hoped I got that message to her.  
  
As we parted, I saw that genuine smile I had seen only when we were alone. She then turned to Misato. She nodded to her still smiling though smaller. Misato took it in stride and nodded back accompanied with her smile.  
  
Rei then added, "I want to thank you Major, for your sacrifice in the opening minutes of Third Impact. If Shinji hadn't gotten to Unit-01, He would have died, and I might never have found him when I did." Misato seemed to hold her breath as Rei continued. "I also know your feelings towards him and I am happy for your caring of him as a son."  
  
Misato now had her happy-weepy smile and slid in front of me and hugged Rei warmly. Rei at first was hesitant, but stiffly put her arms around her and patted her back. I smiled at this opening gesture of a relationship I hope would continue from her on out.  
  
We then spent the next hour talking and catching up on what had happened with Misato. It seemed that within the day we left the remnants of Tokyo-3, people had begun to leave the LCL Sea. With that came some whom either wanted to become petty tyrants and those who learning from humanity's mistakes banded together and organized those returning to fight those who had dreams of grandeur and power. Misato and those in most of the cities that housed former Nerv and UN facilities knew more than most that we weren't going to allow the world to go down the same war torn and bloody road again.  
  
So, they communicated with the still active satellite link, organized themselves into small strike forces based in the former Nerv facilities that still stood, to topple any tin headed leader who had delusions of grandeur. SEELE had been a glaring example that absolute power corrupts absolutely. As with Nagashima in Nagoya, Misato had been the strategist in several surgical strikes at various wannabe dictators around the Asian continent. Those in the other parts of the world were doing the same there. All those that tried so far to become absolute rulers, had either been killed, or severely undermined that tyrant's power so much so that those that had oppressed them rose up and toppled them from power. So Misato was for all intents and purpose the head of the renewed UN forces in Asia.  
  
As more people and soldiers came back, those who stayed were put to work in their old jobs except where before it was for private industry, or Nerv, or the JDSSF, or any country that existed before Third Impact. Now they worked for all of humanity, through the new, World United Nations. That was the name used by these forces around the world.  
  
As all this information sunk into my mind, and I'm sure as well as Rei's, my mind then became guilt ridden.  
  
"Asuka, Where's Asuka Misato, WHERE?"  
  
My raised voice broke the happy mood in the room. Misato and Rei then tried to calm me down as Rei's face showed the concern mine had as well. Misato had her hands on my shoulders as Rei held my hands. "Shinji. Please, just listen to me first, and then we'll go see her, ok?" I knew I had a look like a truck was coming at me at top speed. But I stopped shaking, slowed my breathing, and listen quietly as Misato told me what had happened to Asuka.  
  
"At first The doctor's thought you were the one worse off because of your internal injuries, but when we got you three back here to Tokyo-2's main hospital, they had a good look at you all, and found that Asuka's bullet wound had come very close to her ... spine."  
  
I gasped and thought to myself, "Oh God, her spine, she must be ,...? Oh no I can't imagine this. Asuka could be..."  
  
I finally zoned back in while looking at Misato moving her mouth and finally, the words registered ".... the Doctor's said she had a chance but she needs you, Shinji . She's refusing to have her treatment, Shinji. She 's yelling for you and wants to see you, but as you were well unconscious, The doctor's felt that ..."  
  
"Misato, I can't believe you didn't allow her to visit me like I visited..." Misato then grabbed me by my shoulders.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka can't move her legs well right now. So we had to wait for you to wake up." It finally hit me that they didn't want to move her and so I finally understood.  
  
Then Rei added, "Shinji, She needs to see you, and she needs her treatment to begin so they can restore her ability to walk. So please go to her." Rei was looking at me with a slight hint of concern. I quickly understood her. So Misato then brought in a wheel chair and after I sat in it.  
  
I then reached for Rei's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry Rei, I'll talk to her, and convey our feelings for her." The one time angel simply nodded and gave my hand a squeeze back. Then Misato wheeled me out of the room and down the hall where I heard a steady stream of Japanese and German curse grow louder and louder.  
  
Misato for her part tried to help me by leaning over and saying; "You know behind all that bravado and language is someone who is as a scared as a little girl. Please help her realize that we are trying to help her." I nodded and mentally prepared to help my red headed love get the help she needed, whether she wanted to or not. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
To Tread the Hard Road  
  
I held my breath as Misato pushed my wheel chair into the room where Asuka's loud a clear voice was making clear her utter discontent with everyone and everything in the room. Then you could have heard a pin drop as she focused on me. So help me those two eyes, one blue and one green had just as much an unnerving effect on me that Rei's red and green eyes had. But that silence lasted as long as a nuclear chain reaction as Asuka started to shout my name and reach for me from her horizontal position on her bed. I saw as she struggled that she had a body brace on that started just under her chest and ended right above her thighs. She to my relief had a hospital gown on and so I could only see the outline of the brace as she struggled with two nurses to reach me. I signaled them to stop restraining her and motioned Misato to wheel me to the side of her bed. Then with painful effort I stood up and with Misato's help sat next to her and as with Rei, embraced the now crying Asuka, and kissed her trying to calm her down.  
  
She finally took her head from my chest to look at me again. She then asked, "Oh, my baka, I thought I'd never see you again!" I held her tighter gritting my teeth as my insides burned with renewed pain. But I kept a smile as I held on to her now.  
  
"Please can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" I then looked a Misato trying to convey the seriousness of my request.  
  
"Then I looked at her again and saw just how bad she really was. She had a hollowness to her face obviously due to the lack of sleep and worry she must have had for me. I also saw that she was, for a better word strapped down to the bed. Misato had told me while she wheeled me to Asuka's room that she would be. The doctor's were to trying to keep her immobile so she wouldn't damage her spine any more. So I careful laid her down on the bed then quickly took her hands in mine. I smiled and then I started to talk to her.  
  
"Asuka, My love please you must allow the doctors to operate. It's your chance to get your legs working again." I looked at her while trying to read what she was thinking.  
  
She looked up, finishing her thoughts. "I wanted to wait till I saw that you were ok. She looked down again, then I a whisper that only I could hear, she continued. "When Misato told me that you were unconscious, in a coma, I just could allow anyone to help me until you were better. Not even Wonder- Rei couldn't talk me out of it."  
  
I smiled and squeezed her hands." Now that I'm alive and conscious, can you allow these doctors to help you now?" She looked into my eyes intently, nodded and squeezed my hands back." Plus you owe Misato and Rei an apology" I lightly chastised her with a mildly determined look. She smiled, shook her head and nodded.  
  
"Ok, but I want you in here with me," then after a few seconds, " and Rei too." I smiled, and nodded in agreement.  
  
Now we'll tell Misato and get you prepped for the treatment and I will get Rei and I in here soon, Ok?" She nodded and then reached out to me, wanting me to hug her again. I gingerly settled next to her and lightly and carefully hugged her. She then slapped me lightly. Listen Baka I'm not going to break, so hug me like you mean it!" She harrumphed.  
  
I replied, "I just don't want to damage your spine. I want my Asuka back, whole!" I pleaded. She then smiled with her eyes building some tears about to be shed. "Now don't you cry, or I'll won't have Rei read you the book she'd reading."  
  
"What is she reading?" She asked.  
  
"Martian Successor Nadiesco, the Novel." I answered.  
  
She smiled enthusiastically. "Oh I just love Ryoko in that series. Ok I'll give them my best imitation of my old self, Shinji baka, and you'd better be lying beside me by the time I get back." I quickly nodded a little red- faced at her suggestion and that I had her back to normal. Now to get Misato to agree to allow all three of us were staying in this room. Well that will be the least of our worries as I was soon to find out.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Adversity  
  
For the next month after Asuka's successful operation, we three had what I would say is a boot camp of sorts in that we had to recuperate and rehabilitate from our injuries. Rei had to go through excersizing her recuperating leg and at times it was agony to look at her going through them. I myself felt that I was the least effected as my injuries simply needed time to heal and though I did go through physical therapy, it was not as intense as either of the girls. My guilt did flair up occasionally, but with them usually with me or it was easier to cope. Asuka in my opinion had the hardest time. Because the only real way to know the operation Dr. Akagi performed on Asuka's spine had been successful, was to have her exercise her legs and of course the pain then confirmed that the nerves were indeed working.  
  
As some may know when you do not use a leg or an arm, it simply wastes away. This happened to Asuka's legs the month they were immobile after our rescue. So after the operation, it took about two more weeks for her to recover enough for her to begin her physical therapy. As Rei and I were also in various stages of our physical therapy, we were with Asuka as she started hers.  
  
To say that a hurricane is one of natures biggest shows of strength couldn't compare to what was shown by one Asuka Langley Soryu. We were witnesses to tirades and literally things flying through the air as Asuka let out her frustrations at whomever or what ever was handy as her therapy continued for another month. By the time Rei and I had finished most of our therapy, it was Rei and I usually who were working with Asuka as her strength was coming back to her legs. Ritsuko's ability to splice microscopically, newly grown cloned nerve cells to Asuka's spine made her recovery possible. Now I see that at least when it comes to us children, Ritsuko's penance started on the right foot. Though Asuka's foot was usually now kicking something or someone. Of course the use of her feet meant that her therapy was successful.  
  
I now write this a month later with all of us now living in Misato's three- bedroom townhouse in the outskirts of Tokyo-2.The sleeping arrangements was the main topic of our first "discussion" with Misato and Huyuga, who now were occupying 2 of the bedrooms. They wanted me and Makoto to share a room, while Rei and Asuka shared the 3rd bedroom.  
  
That didn't last an hour that first night as we had waited patiently throughout our rehab to go back to the comfort of all three of us to sleep together. Misato and Makoto though had the dumb idea that we'd have sex. We had promised them we wouldn't. Asuka made that clear in her more aggressive ways as Rei, and I sat and waited for Misato and Auska to finish. Finally after Makoto threatened to cut off her beer supply, Misato sat down and we finally talked about it civilly.  
  
Within a few minutes we finally and in writing made a contract in it we agreed that we would not partake in intimate contact. Now I'm not going to go into detail other than saying that we could do nothing more than cuddle and kiss. If we were caught doing more we agreed to sleep separated. Rei, Asuka and I had wanted so much to be together again even as restrictive as this was, we agreed to it. That night we had finally slept together in the same bed and after almost a year since the results of third impact, we slept that peaceful sleep we had so long ago at the Onsen. That night we dreamt of a happy future but another tribulation was coming that would challenge that. But for that night we were sleeping peacefully and in each other's arms, I in the middle and the girls I loved finally at either side. I was finally happy, as I had hoped.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter: 8 Trials of Life When two trials assail the children, can their character and those who support them be enough for them? 


	8. Trials of Life

****

Disclaimers: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I had so many people e-mail me to come up with an Eva only story based on "Bonds of Love and Survival" So here it is! Thanks to Tex James for pre-reading this chapter! This will be the Looongest chapter I've written in a long time over 20+ pages so enjoy and again thanks to all who have stayed the long wait till this finale!

****

Bonds of Survival-OVA

Chapter: 8 Trials of Life

Summary: When a legal challenge from an unknown source assails the children's home life, can their courage and love be enough for them to find happiness? And there will be two parts that are third person otherwise this will be from Shinji's POV. This is the **final **chapter. Though sequels and such might happen, so keep an eye out for them!

****

Revision 4/16/2005, mainly rewording, corrections and some adding and deleting of sentences and such. Still it should keep the same storyline as before.

****

Triumph of Love - (one Year since the Nagoya Incident')

If someone had looked up from the street in front of a particular apartment complex at three a.m., they would have seen a lone figure on a balcony looking over them, viewing what was across the street, and quietly contemplating whatever private thoughts the person had.

That person was Asuka Langley Souryu.

The former Eva pilot stood on the apartments' terrace, overlooking the rebuilding city of Tokyo-2. She had a despondent look on her face. She was sad due to the fact that she and Rei might be forcibly separated from Shinji because they dared to love the same boy! "How can they be so stupid, they're all damned bakas!" she said in a strained voice. Tears had started down her melancholy features.

"That doesn't mean you have to stay out here and be so stubborn and catch a cold" a familiar voice answered her as a tall dark haired figure made his way through the terraces sliding glass door.

"I thought you were asleep? Did I wake you when I got up?" Asuka turned and asked the now familiar figure.

"No, I missed you being on my side." He then looked down sheepishly a smile poking out from his bangs hanging in front of him. "Plus Rei woke me up when she felt you were late coming back to bed." Shinji then brought his face up smiling that quirky, but cute smile, which made Asuka's heart flutter.

"Ok, so your co-girlfriend missed me, or wasn't there enough warmth from you?" She smiled as he squirmed.

He shook his head. "She's just concerned about you, as I was." He then gestured to the crutches, laying on the terrace's lounge. She sighed and nodded too. He bent over, got them and brought them to her, while she stood on the terraces' edge using it to keep most of her weight off her injured leg. As he held them out she took them. Asuka then took as step towards him embracing him, her head now coming to his chin. Before they went back inside they shared a strong, caring embrace and a short but wet kiss. They smiled at each other as they made their way inside.

****

Family Threatened

In a nondescript office two figures meet in secret.

They're intent?

To change the newly formed world government by causing chaos and disruptions in the various city-nation-states that had developed. They meet to discuss one very public way to disrupt the newly bon society, to bring down its saviors.

The first person or figure behind a large wooden desk waited for the person sitting in front of it to speak.

The first man stated from behind the desk: "Is everything proceeding according to our prescribed plans."

The man he spoke to smiled evilly. "Yes, the right people are being contacted and the evidence is being given to the proper authorities as we speak." Both nodded.

The first man added, "Good, I want that those three no good children broken up, the sooner the better."

The other man was curious. "May I ask why do you want them separated?"

The first man arose from his seat and slammed his hand to the desktop. "They killed my kin! That is enough reason for me for now!"

The second man shook his head slowly then stated, "It was Nagashima wasn't it!"

The man was now grinding his teeth, a furious look on his face. "Those little shits killed my friend.. my cousin. "The second man knew the facts behind The Nagoya Incident, but he humored him as he continued his rant. "What He was trying to set up Nagoya was a model of how to run a city for the rest of Japan. I'll make sure that what we do today and later will be done in his memory." It took a few moments for the man to calm down. "Those children will be but the first of many sacrifices to come."

The second man looked a bit in disbelief. "Ah ok. I have Dr. Akagi on our side. Seems she has some ill feelings towards them and the "New W.U.N."

The first man smiled with a smirk. "Good, now for the plans to commence." They both bowed to each other then raised saucers of Sake' ".

Mean while Shinji has taken time to think.

****

My Thoughts: Shinji's POV

My Loves

As we got back to bed, I carefully helped Asuka into the bed we share. I then prudently climbed over the prone Asuka and turned around to lie down on my back. Rei, who was still awake, waited patiently, silently on the opposite side as I situated myself. Then as one, we lay down. I glanced up on either side of the bed to make sure Asuka's crutches, and Rei's cane were within easy reach should they bee needed. Both, are also reminders of the past year. I think again about that as I kissed each of them good night. We cuddled for a few more minutes as I rubbed their backs and the girls were soon asleep. Doing that did the trick everytime.

I then started stared up to a now familiar ceiling. When I was young my ceiling wasn't of much comfort to me. Now it's that last thing I see as I fall asleep every night. Tonight it helped me to think. I thought about all that had happened this past year, Which had been mostly great, since we had completed those rigorous months of rehab. Wait, I need to correct myself and say that Rei and Asuka kept the cane and crutches as a reminder of their labor and triumphs there. They do still visit the rehab center for a 6-month check up.

Although they both are relatively back to their normal selves, I've been trying to get Asuka to soften that arrogant persona she shows to the world. But I guess we'll have to live with some part of that, or she simply wouldn't be Asuka now would she. I smile at that knowing that it is the truth.

With Rei I've succeeded somewhat for her to open up more, and she has with us, and our close friends. But she still hates big crowds as I do and we don't frequent crowded places unless our friends are with us. I can say it is a big improvement over what she was before.

And I am proud of her.

****

School Thoughts

We returned to school, and had gotten into a daily routine of waking up, breakfast, walking to taking a train to and from school, coming home, getting homework done and having dinner with Makoto and Misato. But let me say that going back to school was another experience that I could say had its good and bad points.

Good in that we could have the daily routine of school to give us a semblance of normality in a life that for the three of us was anything but normal. We did make friends and it didn't hurt that Kensuke, Hikari and a now healthy Touji were there to smooth out our transition.

The bad was as in any school, having to deal with those who either want to be the bullies of the school by force or intimidation. Or, those who are so insecure in themselves that they lash out at those they perceive as a threat to them or their status. A normal high school would have these types of people, so we knew we would have to deal with them. But that didn't mean we liked any of it.

The small classes and now truthful curriculum made for a much better teaching atmosphere for us. Studying was becoming fun for us, as it never was for us before. So all three of us were surprised that within the first weeks we wanted to go to school not wanting to miss a day.

There was though a developing problem. A few of the other students, and some of the administration seemed to have zeroed in on us three. It seemed to me they simply didn't approve of our relationship. For some it simply was the fact that the girls wanted to be with me. Some felt that they should have a shot at one or both Rei and Asuka. Others just wanted to date them as a show of their status in the schools social circles. Whatever their reasons, we had to keep on our toes whenever anyone had given us trouble as the administration seemed to want to try to blame us for almost all the incidents.

It had gotten so bad after the first week, I finally mentioned this to Misato. I've never seen her as angry since we were shot. She said she had a talk with the administrators involved and the harassment for now had at least stopped. But we never got that feeling that they were stopped watching us. We may try to test out of the last two years of High school if the girls and I had to continue to deal with them.

But I already knew that . We never had to worry about such mundane things. So even though we had problems, we enjoyed the fact that we wouldn't have to fight for our worlds' existence anymore. Bullies and crappy Principals were much easier to deal with than a fifty-story Angel.

That and other little things made me appreciate my life more. Again, the good and the bad. I remember during third Impact that in reality without pain we can't appreciate the joy as well. Yeah we have been hurt during the Angel war, and been shot back in Nagoya. But now we had a chance to do something with our lives that we would decide upon, and not be manipulated into by others.

I still haven't chosen what I wanted to do as a career, but as long an Asuka and Rei were with me I didn't care. I had tutored some underclassmen during this past semester and enjoyed it. Maybe teaching would be my profession. But for now I focused on the girls.

Asuka, due to her Collegiate status took college level courses with a W.U.N. tutor, and had changed her major to Biology as she had insisted she was going to have a hand in using the knowledge gathered by Nerv to help humanity. Asuka wants to be a Genetic Researcher, to help people rather than hurt them as our previous lives had done. Rei, however made it very clear to me she wanted to be a Pediatrician. She felt that being a Doctor, and more importantly being a children's Doctor fulfilled her desire to help, and even if she thought she couldn't have children.

So, as the girls had similar goals, I would see where we could fit our aspirations as we continued on in high school. It didn't take long for our notoriety to give us more attention than we wanted. Some were rather angry at as many male students tried unsuccessfully to ask Rei and Asuka out knowing we were together. I was gratified with their answers of "We are otherwise engaged at the moment." Which perplexed many and made others angry at them, and me.

The same thing happened to me where many girls sent me notes, e-mails and letters asking me personal questions, and asking me out. I simply gave all of that to Asuka and Rei who simultaneously with a mass e-mail and note campaign had made it clear to the female student body that I was "Off limits" to anyone period. I shared a laugh when we informed Misato and Makoto, who then commended the girls at there little "Operation Clear the Air" As Misato put it. So, other than the occasional bully or pest, we kept to ourselves and our small group of friends.

We had field trips, social activities, and dances, through the school year, and due to our trio situation we had those looks that some get who are not following the norm. On the field trips we three with our friends were always together and the dances we attended I took turns dancing with the girls, while still having to deal with those who saw themselves as better than me thinking that I wasn't good enough for the girls. But I could usually talk my way out of a conflict, plus having the girls make it clear of their feelings kept most situations non-violent. Only a guy who seemed to have climbed out of one of those tough guy mangas didn't listen to me or the girls.

One of them made his move at the Spring Dance where he bullied himself up to Rei and grabbed her off her seat and started to dance with her, he feet not even touching the ground. Now this happened four months after we had finished up our rehab, so Asuka and I (who were at 100) as well as Touji we went up to the bully and confronted him. We found out he had five other boys who appeared to surround me, Asuka, Touji and Rei, who was still in his arms. Seemed like these goons must have had some planning in doing this.

But, we knew our skills and they didn't. I looked around and slightly nodded to Rei, and Asuka, and flipped two fingers on my hand. We had gotten some basic training when we were pilots so a few strategic kicks and chops and a person would be down within seconds. Silently, Asuka and I moved our legs apart set them down and away from each other. Touji saw this and got ready mentally for what was coming.

In a total of ten seconds, I had kicked the shin and genitals of the closest boy while Asuka launched her self in the air and kicked with her high heels two more on their heads leaving nice 1/2 inch deep dents on their foreheads. Rei bit the hand of the one holding her and upon his letting go she made an impact in his groin area with her knee. Touji then swung a left round house to the fifth boys jaw, a crack heard rather loudly let everyone know that his jaw was now broken. The two who Asuka had knocked down were getting up, so Asuka simply stepped on their hand and again launching herself into the air above them used those high heels on the backs of their heads driving both of them nose first to the floor. Again two rather clear crunching noises later all five were down, and either out cold, or moaning due to their injuries.

We brushed ourselves off and with Kensuke and Hikari walked out to our waiting limo ride home for a later get together. That night we had a nice and entertaining party until the police came to question us about the incident. That I now realized later started what we were about to face as the biggest threat to our family yet.

****

The Complaint

It was just after we had gotten home from school when it all started to happen. An official at the Tokyo-2's welfare department had somehow gotten the information of our living arrangements, and came to visit one brisk fall afternoon, a week after the dance. The weather and the seasons were returning to pre-Second Impact levels, so the temperature was now such that we all had to wear jackets to our local high school.

This official, identifying himself as Mr. Kagami of the Tokyo-2 Welfare office asked each of us separately if we were well fed and if we had clothing, and other questions of a similar vain. It didn't take much more of these types of questions until Asuka's anger started to intensify. "Look, why are you asking us all this?" Asuka said while she was sitting on the living room couch, with her on my right and Rei on my left side.

"We got an anonymous report that you seemed to be on your own while your parent and her boyfriend are out at all times of the day and night." Said Mr. Kagami. (I knew then that it must have been either the bully who we dealt with, his parents who got stuck with the bill and the blame for the fight, or one of the school administrators who had it out for us.)

"I for one would like to know who is lying about us. Misato and Makoto are here every night by dinner time, while we arrive around four in the afternoon to do our home work and we all take turns doing the chores." I said. The girls nodded in agreement with me.

The social worker shook his head. "As I said it was an anonymous call, and from what I see, it was in error. But I do have one question." He then made his way upstairs, to our bedroom area. We followed him upstairs. There we found Mr. Kagami standing in front of our room.

He looked around seemingly taking note that there were three chests of drawers and three pillows on the queen-sized futon bed. He turned and looked at us intently. "Do you three sleep in the same room?" He asked bluntly. It was now rather obvious where this was heading.

As per our agreement with Misato and Makoto, we had moved into the same room, which left the third room for Makoto whom promptly moved into Misato's room a week later. We both knew they had become close. So, the empty room, became our workroom where we had our three-networked laptop computers from school, as well as a mini-library of books and CD's and DVD for research and entertainment. But the clear fact of the question meant that we had to stall till Misato and Makoto came home.

"Well, can we wait to answer that until Misato and Makoto get home?" I asked. Asuka then punched me on my arm and gave me a scowl, while Rei stared straight at the social worker in her emotionless but unnerving glare, Asuka saw this, and did the same, though her stare was more overtly threatening than Rei's.

The investigator cleared his throat, and shuffled his feet. Some sweat started forming on his brow, and upper lip. "A, a, a, all right, let's go downstairs and wait for them." We all then made our way downstairs all three of us seemingly staring imaginary holes through the man's back.

After we had gotten downstairs and we had gotten some juice drinks for Mr. Kagami and ourselves, we heard the screeching of tires and then the slam of two car doors. Then an argument growing closer to our front door till we heard a key card being used on the front door. We had gathered back on the couch in the living room when Misato announced that she and Makoto were home, strode into the living room, and saw Mr. Kagami. Misato looked confused for a moment, and then she jumped into her Commander mode.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?" Said a now perturbed Commander Misato Katsuragi, while Makoto had come up behind her, taking her hand and squeezing it, trying to calm her down as well as keeping it away from her firearm strapped to her waist.

We all turned to the social worker as he explained who he was, why he was here. Then he asked them to sit. Misato I could tell was put off by the social workers attitude and seemed to be building her anger as we continued.

"Now listen here, this is." Misato turned her head to look at Makoto's face as he squeezed her hand.

"Let's hear him out, then we can discuss this calmly and maturely. All right Misato?" Makoto then saw Misato calm and she nodded she sat down next to him and he kept her hand in his for support.

Mr. Kagami then asked Misato the same question he had asked us. Unconsciously, Asuka grabbed my right hand, Rei my left as he asked Misato, and Makoto.

"Do these children sleep in the same room?"

Misato glanced at us, and saw the concern in our eyes. She sighed and then carefully explained our history to him, from the Angel War, to what we had talked to her during our time alone, after Third Impact. From our time at the Arawa Onsen, to our reuniting with our friends after the fight in Nagoya, to our rehabilitation in Tokyo-2, and finally to this past year in high school. Then she reluctantly reviewed our agreement and even pulled out the note we all signed.

The investigator then asked when we would turn sixteen? "This year, Rei would be the last in December." Misato answered.

"Well, except for this contract," the investigator then put it in his briefcase, "There seems no justification for this anonymous complaint. But this agreement will have to be passed on to my superiors." He then looked at me and asked me point blank, "Have you had sex with these girls?" He then waited for our responses, which were mostly of shocked blushing faces and me sputtering a bit and then he went on. "Did you do anything that could be considered fondling, groping, or otherwise, with either one of these girls, Mr. Shinji Ikari?" He looked at me with a serious glare.

"No, sir!" I replied rather forcefully. I love them too much for us to do that, at least until we're married." Then I immediately gasped noticing my gaff at what I said, and implied.

The investigator then asked, "Are you planning to marry one of these girls, Mr. Ikari?"

I couldn't look him in the eye, and then I looked at the now anguished looks both girls were giving me. Both in their own way conveyed their apprehension and their fear of what I was about to say. They both must have felt that to get this bureaucrat off our backs, I would say I'd marry one and not the other. All this time we had come to a clear mutual decision that we would stay together, whatever happens.

I then straightened my back and proudly said to him, "Sir, I am marrying them both when I when we come of age. We're planning to petition the World United Nations Ruling Council for a special dispensation. And that sir is that we, that is Asuka Langley Souryu, Rei Ayanami, and I, Shinji Ikari would be given permission to marry each other and live our lives as husband and wives!" I had never in my life had been this forceful neither in my speech nor in my character. I simply smiled and gathered both girls that I loved in a hug and then we all three looked at the now perplexed looking man in front of us.

I then scanned the room back to where Misato and Makoto were; She was being cradled in Makoto's arms with her hands over her mouth. She was crying but at first I didn't know what kind of tears they were. I soon got my answer when she ran to us and gave us a group hug. "Oh Shinji, I am so proud of you. You stood up for yourself and the girls." She then broke down crying more tears of joy smiling at us.

"Well, I do believe that Tokyo-2's Welfare department may have some objection not only to this petition of yours but to the very fact that these three children sleep in the same bed. That constitutes your lack of supervision as their guardian Commander Katsuragi. I will have to consult with my superiors and we'll be in touch soon. Oh and Major, don't leave the city, nor can the children be allowed to leave as well." If stares could kill, Mr. Kagami would be better off than the Angels we had defeated.

But he had one more thing to say." One more thing, I could under city ordinance take these children right now, but since they are who they are as well as the position you hold, I will not. But that could change soon. I hope you know what you're doing because I wouldn't take the welfare department lightly.

He got up and started for the door, but turned and said as he left. "I can only say now that in my opinion, you have been found lacking Commander and you will be notified soon. Good day!" Mr. Kagami then walked briskly out the door leaving in his wake my family, distraught but proud of our feelings. Still we knew that trouble was firmly on it's way now.

****

Summons, and a talk with the good Doctor

I was halfway up a rope during my Physical Education class when the call to the office was heard. "Will Asuka Souryu, Rei Ayanami, and Shinji Ikari report to the Principal's office, Thank you." I walked into the Main office to find that Asuka was already there. "Know what's this about Shinji?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's see what happens." Was all I said as Rei entered the office behind us. As she joined us the Principal's secretary motioned us to go to the Principal's office.

We greeted Mr. Asaki as he smiled and motioned us to sit down. After a few pensive moments he said, "I have the unenviable task to tell you that this summons has been delivered to us for you three from the Tokyo-2 Welfare Dept." as we scanned through it Mr. Asaki explained the main points. "They are asking the Court to separate you as per the charge of Immorality and endangering a minor as well as they are also want to take you all out of Commander Katsuragi Guardianship. The other charge is of Gross Paternal Incompetence against Commander Katsuragi and Lt. Commander Hyuga"

"But they cannot do that. The guardianship is per World United Nations jurisdiction, not the City of Tokyo-2." Rei said, With more emotion shown than ever before in front of someone she didn't consider to be a stranger. I was proud of her but not the circumstances.

"Well, it seems that The Welfare Dept. thinks you being citizens of Tokyo-2 make their claim above your original custody through the W.U.N." replied Mr. Asaki. He sighed sadly shaking his head in the process. You see of all the administrators at our high school, Mr. Asaki wanted to help us simply because he knew of our backgrounds and our activities since Third Impact. So he knew what had happened to us and though he himself didn't condone our plural relationship, he was on our side. After a few more silent moments he handed the envelope to me and we sadly bowed and departed. Just as we were leaving his office, Mr. Asaki said in a voice heard through out the main office. "I wish luck to the three saviors of The Human race, may the Gods whomever they be bless them for their sacrifices for us in the past, and for their, and our futures."

The declaration was clearly heard by all including those administrators and staff who had given us problems before. And even though it was a sad time we were happy in the knowledge that we weren't so alone.

****

Meeting with a Doctor (3rd Person POV)

As the children got their summons one Ritsuko Akagi was meeting someone in a dark booth in the back of an out of the way restaurant . The man wearing a normal salaryman suit walked up to the booth and sat down opposite the former Nerv Head of Development.

They said nothing at first. Then the man took an envelope out of his jacket and slipped it to her across the table. Ritsuko took the envelope and opened it. It had several different sets of money good in most of the new worlds burgeoning city-nation-states. She made no outward signs of emotion as she quickly closed the envelope and tucked it into her purse. She then produced a larger envelope, which the man then opened discreetly and after checking it's contents he smiled and tucked it into her jacket.

He finally said, "Are the hens roosting?"

Ritsuko answered. "Ready for the fox to spring." She then got up left the bill to the man and left.

The man waited till he was alone and called someone on his cell phone. "Sir, the plan is a go."

The person on the phone replied, "Good, so Nagashima will be revenged!"

The Phone then cut off and the man left enough money to cover the lunch and left. What he didn't know till later was that he was being followed.

****

Trial of Love (Shinji's POV)

A preliminary hearing was held rather quickly. It seemed to us as though someone wanted to railroad us through the court system so as not to give us the chance to defend ourselves. Because it was only two weeks after the hearing and the first day of the trial. Misato and Makoto were suddenly called a way a few days before the trial. That alone set us on edge. So at the start of the trial, only Ritsuko was there, as were Maya Ibuki and Shigreu Aoba who took the place of the our missing guardians. This was a bad omen to me.

The Trial was in a Tokyo-2 Municipal Family court. That meant no jury and no audio or visual news media allowed in the courtroom. Only a sketch artist was allowed there. Some of our friends from school were there for support and as had already said they'd be witnesses if called upon. They included Hikari, Touji and Kensuke sat right behind us with Maya and Shigreu. Mysteriously, Ritsuko was called away just as they had met us outside the courtroom. We found out later why.

As the trial commenced the attorney for the Toyko-2Welfare Dept. stated in its opening statement that we shouldn't be allowed to be together because of our living arrangements, and that Misato and Makoto had failed as proper and moral guardians in this. The attorney a Mr. Kuzawa, then detailed what they were going to prove, that we three slept together doing who knows what and all the while Misato and Makoto seemed to leave us to our own devices. The changes of neglect and lack of supervision. He also noted that they weren't present in the courtroom and moved to have us taken into protective custody since they weren't even present at the hearing. Our lawyer informed the court of their absence as being of importance to world security. The judge reluctantly accepted this. But it was clear he wasn't happy they were there.

Rei and I literally had to hold Asuka down in her chair as I saw in her eyes her wanting to rip the Welfare Department's attorney a new one as he spoke of they way our morals and values were being corrupted by our guardians' lax and immoral behavior.

After their counsel finished, the attorney representing us spoke. She was a college friend of Makoto who was now a private attorney. Nabiki Saotome had lost most of her family during Third Impact and had been taken a few years off to manage what was left of her family's assets. She then went back to school with the intentions of helping those who couldn't.

Matoko had told me once as we were getting ready for the trial that she had been a much different person before Third Impact had almost wiped out her family. She had married her sister's fiancé' after she and her other sister and the parents of both died during Third Impact. But only a few years after the tragedy he died of all things an epidemic of a smallpox variant that had originated with diseased pigs. She with her daughter and son now lived on the outskirts of Tokyo-2 called New Hinata. I remembered this as she stood up to speak for our side of the case. It seems we weren't the only ones with a rough past.

****

Narrative of Nabiki Saotome 's opening statement:

"You honor were here because of one thing.

Honor.

Now why say honor in a family court case which has to do with Guardianship and the moral upbringing of children in a post Third Impact Earth. Well the Welfare department states that these three children are living an amoral, dishonorable life together, and that their guardians in full knowledge of their relationship allowed it. I say that is the complete opposite, The children and the guardians in question acted honorably and with respect to themselves and to others. I will prove that to you sir."

After a pause she continued.

"But before we delve into that I will say that due to the children being wards of the World United Nations, and not any local agency. I will prove to you your honor that not only are the charges false, I will also prove that this court and the Welfare Department has no Jurisdiction what so ever simply because these children are not under their jurisdiction. I ask now that this case should be dismissed on those grounds. If the court pleases."

Nabiki sat down and heard the court say that the charges and the case was within the City of Tokyo-2's jurisdiction as the three Children reside within it's borders and are subject to it's laws, so the call for dismissal of the case was denied.

From there we saw a master in action in Nabiki Saotome. As the plaintiff presented evidence and the three witnesses against us she systematically broke down all of the statements of each witness.

First was Mr. Kagami who admitted that other than the odd sleeping arrangement, he didn't see the children's guardians provided within the home, all the things a child needed.

The second witness was a Mr. Tokoma, Mr. Kagami's supervisor at the Welfare department. He was the one who decided to purse this case. After the Plaintiff's attorney's asked their questions which detailed the problems Mr. Tokoma had with not only the children sleeping together, but the actual contract they and their guardian signed. He said that this meant that not only were the children going to sleep together, but their guardians had condone it in writing proving their complicity in their sleeping together.

Nabiki countered; she then got into whom Tokoma was and how he got his position. Then she went in for the kill. "Well Mr. Tokoma, as you are qualified as a welfare administrator. I'm sure you can read adequately?"

"Yes, of course I can read, why ask me such a foolish question?" Mr. Tokoma was miffed at this.

"Well then since this agreement between the children and their guardians is such a disturbing piece of writing, then you wouldn't mind reading it into the record. Would you?" Nabiki waited as the now flustered Mr. Tokoma seemed to hesitate. Nabiki pointed to the witness. "Your Honor can you direct the witness to read the document, please?" Nabiki said. Mr. Tokoma was sweating.

"Your Honor I object to this, the letter can be read into the record by anyone." The opposing attorney said.

"Exactly counselor anyone." The judge then turned to the witness stand.

"Mr. Tokoma, you will read out loud the document Mrs. Saotome had ask you to read.

"Do I have to?" Tokoma begged.

"YES." the judge said." Or would a night in our illustrious jail be more to you liking if I charge you with contempt of court.

Mr. Tokoma finally read out loud; "By writing and signing this agreement I Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Souryu, and Rei Ayanami agree on three points with our guardians, Misato Katsuragi, and Makoto Hyuga.

Point One: We (S.Ikari, A.Souryu, and R.Ayanami) will be allowed to sleep in the same bed at night with the explicit agreement not to have sexual relations with each other until the time of marriage.

Point Two: We (S.Ikari, A.Souryu, and R.Ayanami) agree that at the age of 16 years, we ask the guardians (M.Katsuragi and M.Hyuga) to petition the World United Nations for special dispensation in accepting a marriage between We (S.Ikari, A.Souryu, and R.Ayanami), the former Pilots of The Evangelion Unit's 00,01,and 02.

Point Three: At the time of marriage of We (S.Ikari, A.Souryu, and R.Ayanami) petition the World United Nations for special dispensation in declaring us adults with all the rights and responsibilities and we therefore become world citizens subject to W.U.N laws.

Signed, we the children S.Ikari, A.Souryu, and R.Ayanami

Signed the guardians . M.Katsuragi and M.Hyuga

Date: March 17th, 2016"

Mr. Tokoma finished sweating nervously.

"So, this document is very specific and also seems to say that the children and the adults are going to act properly and honorably. Doesn't it seem so, Mr. Tokoma?" Nabiki asked.

"Ah.ah. I . I." Tokoma was stuttering.

"I have no more questions for this witness your honor." Nabiki stated as she moved to sit down while Tokoma was still stuttering on the stand.

The Plaintiff's attorney Kuzawa (I finally got his name) called a Shino Kugo, Assistant to the Interior Ministry. Kuzawa then asked for his qualification and his current position. Then he asked him the current laws of the New Nation-state of Japan as pertaining to our case. He stated with out any doubt that in the current Constitution there was no law allowing multi-partner marriages except for two people in effect since before Third Impact. Then Kuzama asked some more clarifying questions about Guardians legal responsibilities in the matter of a child's safety and moral upbringing. Nabiki got her chance to question Mr. Kugo.

"Mr. Kugo are you aware of who has final guardianship of the three children affected by this case?" Nabiki asked non-chalantly.

"I assume from our current records Commander Katsuragi as the primary Guardian, with Lt. Commander Hyuga as the secondary guardian." Nabiki then went back to our desk and produced a document; I glimpsed a WUN seal on it.

"This is a legal notice of the W.U.N. as the entity in Guardianship and that they have designated Comm. Katsuragi, and Lt. Comm. Hyuga as their representatives here. So Mr. Kugo the W.U.N. had Guardianship and Jurisdiction of these children not the Welfare Dept. of Tokyo-2." Nabiki said in a triumphant manner.

"You Honor I object! The grounds for guardianship is not in question here it's the way the WUN representatives are allowing these children to live as they do!" Mr. Kuzawa asked.

"Objection overruled on the matter of guardianship, but sustained on the way the children are allowed to live by. Let the record show this now." And the computer stenographer did just that.

I asked Nabiki what all that was about. She explained that they accept the W.U.N. as our guardian but they question the way we live and simply say that they have jurisdiction on that. I was getting more and more irritated. But Nabiki patted my hand and said "It's not over till the Grubby old perverts been caught!" A weird saying, but I did understand.

After the Plaintiffs rested their case then came time for our side and us three to witness and be asked questions from both sides.

Rei went first and it was good she was as she answered all of Nabiki's questions clearly concisely. Nabiki's main point in questioning Rei was to clarify our roles during Third Impact, which further strengthened the idea that the W.U.N. had our custody for that specific reason. She also asked Rei her version of our time from emerging from the LCL Sea until we were rescued, met up and then started living with Misato and Makoto. Rei also elaborated on why we three were together and that it was the one emotional bond, which got her to see past her wanting of death and her acceptance of life.

Mr. Kazawa had the least amount of success with Rei as she simply answered his questions usually with one-word answers, and actually questioned his methods of questioning to a stunned court. We then broke for lunch as I knew I, and Asuka were next up. And Nabiki wanted to give us a break to collect ourselves.

After lunch, court was again in session and I was up on the stand.

Nabiki then asked me, "Mr. Ikari why do you love both these girls?"

Now she had told me this was one of the questions she would ask me and I was prepared for it but it still shook me to the core. "I love them because they above everyone else in this world they know what I have been through, because they have been through it themselves."

"Do you mean being a Eva pilot, plus your lives with out parents before Third Impact." Nabiki asked.

Mr.Kuzawa objected. "You honor that's a leading question."

"Sustained, Mrs. Saotome please rephrase the question." The judge stated.

"Mr. Ikari can you explain in your own words what you went through then." Nabiki asked me.

I then explained the experiences I had with Eva, the way my father treated me and later on Rei. Of where our mother's souls were and how we all went through a personal hell with the final three Angels. Finally, I tearfully recounted my version of Third Impact. While I described the jumbled memories and events as best I could I kept eye contact with both Rei and Asuka drawing the strength to continue.

The Horrible feelings at the death of my friends in the JSDDF's attack and of the anguish at hearing Asuka's cry and Maya's sobbing while sitting helplessly with a frozen Unit-01. Then having the rage taken out of me by the MP-Evas, and the pain of being impaled by the Lance of Longinius I clearly tried to describe in all it's detail. My girls were now both stoic in their own way but a tear or two did come down their lovely cheeks.

I finally concluded with what had happened after Third Impact the injuries to the girls, and our fight for survival. Which turned quite real at the Onsen and in Nagoya, where we almost lost our lives. Then I finished with our rehab and our school experiences up to that fight at the Spring Dance.

Mr. Kazawa asked me of my life with Misato and Asuka before Third Impact. He mainly wanted to know how I felt about them. I told the attorney I cared deeply for both of them. He then asked me about Rei and how my feelings were for her before and after I learned of her origins. I was truthful in that I had cared for the 2nd Rei, but was apprehensive and scared of the third incarnation. He then stated, "So she really isn't human then, like us?"

I know he tried to fluster me with that statement. I simply answered, "She. is. Rei, no more no less as I am I." I had remembered her saying that to define herself from others including the other clones. I added, "She has a soul like us as well, Mr. Kuzawa, don't you?"

I earned a round of chuckling in the courtroom gallery, the Judge pounded the gavel and reminded me to answer the question and not add any more to that. I nodded in acceptance.

After the court was quiet Kazawa asked a final question, "If we are all the same as you say Mr. Ikari, why aren't you and your Fiancé's not subject to the same laws we are. Our laws state that a marriage is enter upon by two people sir, not two or more."

"Your Honor, Mr. Kazawa is badgering the witness and witnessing himself as well." Nabiki strongly objected.

"Mr. Kazawa refrain from badgering or answering for the witness." The judges said.

"I withdraw the question and I have no further questions for this witness your honor." Kazawa answered back. And I was told to step down and I was done.

After a few minutes Asuka's name was called. As she rose Rei who even now does not display her affections publicly took her friends hand and gently squeezed it, a slight shake of her head added to what she was saying to Asuka. She smiled and winked her eye.

She made her way to the witness stand with the swagger and confidence that she had before Third Impact, but now she wasn't doing it to cover her real self, she had a clear sense who she was now, she was with us. Epitomized by the saying, "All for one and one for all."

After Nabiki got her view of the events that got us in this case, Mr. Kazawa then tried to ask questions that the "old" Asuka would have bristled and reacted to. But She knew herself now, her shortcomings and accepted them. The only reaction he actually got was a laugh when he suggested that she didn't belong in Japan at all and that she influenced us into this trio arrangement. He response was pure Asuka.

"I would never let anyone influence me to do something I didn't want to do. I can tell you as well that Rei and Shinji would never be influenced by me, or anyone else to do anything they didn't want to. Simply because we lived through too much to let that happen to us now or in the future. Now is that all you have to ask me Sir?"

"Are you sure of this Ms. Souryu? Or would you prefer Langley." Kazawa said to bait Asuka to loudly retort.

But she surprised him with her final answer. "I would prefer... Ikari actually."

After Nabiki and Kazawa had made their closing statements, the judge dismissed us till the next day. We had an uneasy night together as it could have been our last.

We had hoped Misato, Ritsuko or Makoto would have been there, but only Maya and Shigreu, plus some of our classmates were there to support us.

Then promptly at 9a.m, the court resumed as all rose as the judge made his way to the bench to announce the verdicts.

I held hands with Asuka on my left and Rei on my right as the judge read out his explanation, which would be followed by the verdict.

"To those who are here for the expressed purpose of exploitation from ether side you will be disappointed in this verdict. As you know the family courts main purgative is the care and safety of the family and in this case the three children involved. Many people here seemed to have forgotten that. Those who brought this case to trial, and those who deem the children above the law. So I do find fault in both sides here.

But I have to make a decision. The main question, are the children in the jurisdiction of the Tokyo-2 Welfare Dept. or under the W.U.N.? The second question is their living arrangement legal? I rule yes, and no. " Gasps were heard through out the court and I finally saw the Interior Minister for New Japan was sitting a few rows away. I was puzzled why he was here. As I found out later there was a reason for him being here. But our attention was rooted back to the bench where after several whacks of the gavel he continued.

"On question one, since this case was brought up in this court and there was no declaration or special dispensation from the World Court, the Welfare Department has Jurisdiction." Several cries and more noises were heard as well as a second strings of the Judges gavel. As I held the girls tight I turned to see a smirk on the Interior minister then we heard the second decision. "On the question of the Children's living arrangements, due to the first ruling I am forced rather reluctantly to"

Suddenly both of the large wooden doors of the courtroom flew open and three familiar faces followed by Military and civilian force troops walked down the center of the courtroom. General pandemonium ensued as it took a few minutes for everyone to calm down I took my loves hands and kept close to the defense table as the judge finally got order restored.

The three familiar faces were Misato, Makoto and a winded Ritsuko. When I saw that the Interior Minister lost his smirk and looked very worriedly at Ritsuko I knew something was up.

Misato then spoke up. "You honor I am sorry for disrupting these proceedings but I have with me two orders one from the world court and another from the W.U.N Security Council."

"And pray tell how do these affect this case." Kazawa said then added." Your honor, this is highly unusual and I ask for you to order to clear the courtroom."

While the lawyer flapped his tongue the judge read both orders and after quieting down the courtroom he read them.

"By order of the World Supreme Court through Special Dispensation the court hands down the following rulings. The applicants, (S.Ikari, A.Souryu, and R.Ayanami), are hear by declared world citizens and are granted status there of with all it's privileges and responsibilities. The applicants, (S.Ikari, A.Souryu, and R.Ayanami), are declared adults in all it's rights and responsibilities. The applicants, (S.Ikari, A.Souryu, and R.Ayanami) are hereby given Special Dispensation to enter into the legal bonds of marriage due to their service and sacrifice to all of humanity. All rulings are permanent inperpitude.

The courtroom erupted in cheers, hugs and kisses especially around us three.

Then a blasted out window and a spray of red and gray in the back wall of the courtroom caught everyone by surprise. I found out later that what I saw was the remains of the interior Minister's head. He was shot and it sprayed on the wall. Nabiki ducks as I automatically pull Asuka who was in my arms at the time to the ground and then I feverishly reach with my other arm to where Rei was who was still standing up. Then I saw a tiny red dot on her forehead.

Instantly I knew what it was, but from where I was I knew I couldn't get to her down in time. My thoughts filled with dread, as I knew that unless a miracle happened I would see Rei shot in the head right before me.

But I tried none the less.

Luckily or not, Asuka and I saw a blur of white, yellow and brown, which seems to jump up in front of Rei as we hear a second window shatter behind her. I see that same white, yellow and brown figure hit by another bullet and falls right next us to cover Rei on the floor, protecting her. We then hear several shots this time coming from the courtroom and seemingly shooting toward the outside and across the way. Then the shooting stops as we hear an "all clear" in the room were most of us were now lying flat on the floor.

As I help Asuka we check Rei and see that Ritsuko was the person who took the bullet meant for her. We clearly see a hole on Dr. Akagi's back with blood coming out of it, right on the middle of her spinal column. Even Asuka and I who aren't Doctors could plainly see what happened. We quickly clear the area around them both.

As we yell for Emergency help, I hear Ritsuko and Rei talking. It seemed that their shared agony blocked all of us out to them. But Asuka and I bared silent witness to their conversation.

"I'm sorry Rei I seem not to be able to control myself. Seems that shot got my spine. Can't feel below my arms." Ritsuko sadly chuckled. "Well I suppose this is one way of atonement." She said with a tear now coming down her sad face. Her control of her lower regions was now gone as a familiar smell and yellow stain on her clothes attest.

Rei carefully caught the tear and was smiling quietly at the now confused woman in her arms. "I do not mind. I am grateful and thankful for your protection. Please Rit-san don't move I don't want more damage to occur to you." Rei then held the older woman lying on top of her steady with her arms.

After a few minutes we clear the area around them as the paramedics came and set up a dual backboard to allow Ritsuko to be lifted as her wound is treated. As I saw her leaving with a worried Maya and Shigreu I hope that some of her knowledge and technology from the Evangelion project might of use for her now. I remember the Evas regenerating limbs and other parts of their body. Ironically that what she developed for the Eva project might be used for her now. I hope this would be the case with Ritsuko.

After we got Rei cleaned up we headed to the hospital to check on Rei's rescuer. As we made our way to the hospital Misato informed us that the second order was from the W.U.N Security Council. It basically said that we, and others, have been targeted for either public scandal or elimination for the purpose of causing chaos all around the world. Added to that was that Misato and Makoto were in Beijing China. Where they and eight other quick action teams had quenched attempts at overthrows of several governments, by those who were associated with the same people that had shot Ritsuko and had already killed the Interior Minister. We also find out that they had enlisted the help of Ritsuko who played along and became a spy within their conspiracy. She was the one who helped uncover the information to successfully stop them.

It took two days of waiting in the hospital till we got the news that though Ritsuko was paralyzed she would live. Later, within 6 months she was already hard at work with Maya Ibuki and Shigreu Aoba using LCL and cell regeneration and manipulation in her lab. Seems Rei's old Sync Tank was utilized to help in Ritsu's recovery. The irony was not lost on us. We were just happy that she would recover the use of her body.

The day we finally got home we were happy. Not only were we declared adults but world citizens. Plus with the special dispensation we were married within the year. And we looked forward to our new lives together. We left Tokyo-2 and our friends behind and settled in Kyoto where I became a High School History and Social Science teacher, while Rei and Asuka got Doctorate degrees at Kyoto University and are now in their chosen fields of Pediatrics and Genetic Research at Kyoto University. Misato and Matoko got married and visit us regularly when they can get away from their W.U.N jobs back in Tokyo-2.

****

Epilogue 6 years down the road!

Early morning and the sun shown into a large room occupied by a king-sized bed. In it were three sleeping people, myself, Shinji Ikari, and my two wives, Rei and Asuka Souryu Ikari. I was as normal, in the middle of the two whom snuggled on either side of me.

Then like a thundering heard on stampede four small noisy and rambunctious children burst into the room and leaped up upon us three. This was our usual Sunday wake up call. The one-day when we, the parents slept in. And every Sunday for the past three years the children would wake us up this way. They also brought in the Sunday paper and we all sat on the beds as I, and my wives took turns reading the various Sunday funnies that each child wanted read.

Of course with Asuka around we used both German and Japanese to read to our children out loud. They were an eclectic bunch to say the least. My two oldest were Kiriko and Taro. both five years old. Kiriko was Asuka's while Taro was from Rei. But neither could be more different than from their mothers. Taro was loud boisterous and opinionated. Kiriko was quiet, yet assertive and did speak her mind when she felt it needed to be heard.

My three year olds, Misato and Kaji were the more active in that they plotted together when they caused mischief. And they had the "innocent" look down pat, luckily for me I had two wives that weren't affected by it at all. Finally we heard our fifth child, six month old Mana crying. We figured that with all the talking from our room she'd be awakened. She was Rei's third child with Misato and Kowaru.

Rei reluctantly got up to breast-feed Mana as Asuka and I corralled the rest to go downstairs to the kitchen to make and have Sunday breakfast. Rei would join us after she gathered Mana up. Now Asuka took turns with Rei and I when it came to making the meals, but Sunday Breakfast was her domain, the only time she wanted to cook for our ever-expanding family. So she made some quick toast with butter and juice to keep the natives appeased. As Rei joined us while still breast-feeding Mana.

Within twenty minutes she had a German style breakfast of Sausage links, bratwurst, and eggs and bacon, plus the coffees for us and another round of juices for the kids. We enjoyed her meals as well as when Rei and I of course cooked.

She did have a veggie only meal for Rei, which she always appreciated.

Today we were going to meet up with Misato and Makoto Katsuragi at a local picnic park near one of the castles that dot the area around Kyoto. I remember that while we had started on our honeymoon to the newly reopened Tokyo-Disneyworld, Misato and Makoto eloped to Okinawa. We actually didn't know this as we also headed there and literally bumped into them at an open- air market. I remembered that happy moment as I was packing the family van. I heard the call of rouse' and move it' and knew Asuka was rounding up the troops. Rei busied herself with the picnic lunch she made for us as well as of course taking care of our lone child in need of diaper changes.

As we neared the park I spotted a new blue Fiat Aspin screeching it's tired though the park entrance in front of us and we all knew who that was. We followed the black tire tracks and the fallen bystanders as we drove over a small hill to a gazebo with a blue car next to it.

We greeted Misato and Makoto and their two kids Yurika and Akito. Seems Makoto was an anime fan of a certain show. But I don't think Misato minded much. As we settled into the Gazebo and as I set up some lawn games for the kids I took the site in before me. My surrogate parents with their family, and mine here having fun and being able to live a life that was nearly snuffed out seven years before. First, from Third Impact, then from attempted Assassinations.

Speaking of that I heard that the New Counsel-General of the Security Council Nabiki Saotome was already at work and couldn't meet us here but she sent her regards and thanks as I did to her, a remarkable woman.

I was happy , I had the loves of my life with me, my children who I adored above all, careers that gave each of us fulfillment, and the two here who had protected me through it all.

Then, a surprise.

A second car drove up and out came Maya, Shigreu and Ritsuko Aoba. Yes I said Aoba they also asked for and got the same WUN edicts we had sought. And above it all Ritsuko was walking to me as I hugged her and the others. After She'd been shot the three of them dove into find a way to use the regeneration techniques from the Evangelion project to not just help Ritsuko but others as well.

They replicated the processes, which were used on the Evangelions and found that the same cylindrical tube Rei used to sync with her clones, was very useful to those with severed limbs, open wounds or as in Ritsuko's case a severed spinal column. They found out of the person affected would spend 12 -14 hours a day within the cylinder filled with man-made LCL, they limb, wound or spinal column would literally grow new cells and specifically replace damaged cells themselves from the LCL liquid. Within a span of a year Ritsuko regained the use of her legs and lower body and was walking as if she was never shot.

After they arrived they told us they were using the new techniques to repair damaged organs and tissues on a microscopic level within a person's body. Many diseases that affected people organs like lung cancer and heart disease were being cured by this method.

After we congratulated them we were in for a double shock. First Maya and Ritsuko were two and four months pregnant receptively. We all were happy but I saw Asuka with a peeved look on her face. I asked her "Honey, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with a saddened look but still perked up enough to then call all of our attention and simply said. "I want to congratulate Maya Rit- chan and Shigeru on their new bundles of joy .I just wished you had let me say something first."

"Why? What is it sister?" Rei said.

"Well because I'm pregnant too! And I wanted to say it first!" Asuka said.

"You're...your p...p...pregnant! I said almost passing out.

"Yes My Baka and it's all yours! She gave me that beautiful smile of hers and a thumbs-up, as Rei and I rushed over to hug and kiss her first.

My life is full of turns but it always seems bright as long as I, and mine are with me!

I am happy, ad as long as they are then life is good, our lives!

****

Author's notes: Well it's finally done! Sorry for the length of this last chapter but I simply couldn't stop writing. Especially the trial scenes just kept going and going. Oh and sorry for the lack of dialogue but since this was mostly from Shinji's perspective I hope you can understand. As always if someone wants to take this and run with it. By all means do so just drop me an e- mail to let me know!

****

Revision Notes: Well I finally got back to revise this last chapter for 3 reasons;

The aforementioned one shot sequels or slice of life stories had different names for the children. Why? Well at first I didn't want to connect them to this story yet as I wrote them it naturally did. I saw so many problems with structure and grammar I had to fix what I could. I had several more one-shots and so I had to add a few things to allow them to connect with this story better! 

I hope you like tie revised chapter and let me know please!

dennisud


End file.
